Wish You Were Here
by NayaFan
Summary: Based on the theory that Sugar is Brittana's child from the future. Sugar has been living with Santana for a few months since Santana and Brittany found out she was their child. Having been raised in a DD lifestyle, Sugar finds it hard to get over her guilt while in the past. Can teenage Brittana step up? Full summary inside. Rated M. Involves adult DD.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Based on both the theory that Sugar is the Brittana baby from the future and the following Prompt: Sugar has been living with Santana for a few months since Santana and Brittany found out she was their child. Having been raised in a DD lifestyle, Sugar finds it hard to get over her guilt while in the past. Upon discovering how their future selves punish their children, Santana and Brittany decide to step up, while also juggling their own DD lifestyle.**_

_**Will contain non sexual spanking.**_

Chapter 1

Santana rolls her eyes as she wakes up to the sound of Brittany and Sugar banging and clanging around in her basement. Every Saturday and Sunday morning Brittany would come over and help Sugar work on the time machine, Santana used to help but apparently her girlfriend didn't appreciate her amusing comments and had banned her from working with them a few weeks ago. Now she has to settle with being woken up much earlier than she'd like on weekends and then spending a couple of hours listening to them making too much noise. Judging by the banging, she's sure that both girls have given up trying to be productive and have just resorted to kicking the machine every so often, not that she'd ever verbalise that opinion, sweet lady kisses from Brittany are too valuable to jeopardise. She rolls over and glances at the clock, deciding that she may as well just get out of bed since there's no chance of her being able to go back to sleep while her girls are thumping about. The latina sends her mother the usual vague mandatory text, to say that she's fine and school is fine and that she hopes her business trip is going well, before rolling out of bed and padding across her room. Santana smiles when she reaches the kitchen to find a fresh pot of coffee waiting for her and she reminds herself to thank Brittany later. Pouring herself a cup, she leans against the counter as she drinks it, listening to the sound of her future wife and future daughter laughing and joking in the basement. She wishes she could bring herself to ask Sugar about what kind of Mother she is in the future, is she a better mother than hers is to her? Is she strict or is she the type of Mother that lets their child get away with everything? She's scared to ask, fearful of the answer just in case it's something she doesn't want to her.

"San?" The latina jumps in surprise, sloshing her now luke-warm coffee onto her tank top and causing Brittany to giggle. "Sorry babe" The dancer states as she approaches the latina, wrapping her toned arms around her waist and chastely kissing the full lips of the girl she loves.

"How long have you been standing there?" Santana asks, blushing slightly.

"Just a few minutes,you were frowning so I could tell you were deep in thought, I didn't want to disturb you straight away. What were you thinking about?" Brittany asks.

"I was just thinking about stuff, nothing important" the latina lies, knowing that her girlfriend can see straight through her and is grateful that Brittany doesn't push it, merely just nodding and kissing her again. "Where's Sugar?"

"She went to get changed and then we're going to go get a movie for tonight, are you coming?" Brittany asks, already knowing the answer and not at all surprised when Santana shakes her head in the negative. She has noticed the latina becoming a little distant lately, never allowing herself to be alone with Sugar for too long, despite them living together. "Are you okay?" the blonde asks, for what must have been the thousandth time within the last few months.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just gonna go shower, I'll see you when you get back" Santana smiles a strained smile that doesn't reach her eyes, something that Brittany notices but chooses to leave it as a discussion to have later as she hears Sugar coming downstairs. "I'll talk to you later babe" the latina states, kissing Brittany before heading out of the kitchen, murmuring a quick 'morning' to Sugar as she passes her.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Sugar asks, glancing over her shoulder at the retreating latina, her smile dropping as she watches her go. "Have I done something to offend her?" she asks nervously.

"No, of course not honey. As I'm sure you know, it's extremely obvious when Santana is offended. I'm sure you knew a whole load of Spanish curse words by the time you started preschool" the blonde jokes.

"No, not really. Mama doesn't like it when I curse" Sugar murmurs, blushing slightly as she realises that she just referred to the eighteen year old Latina as her Mama.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It has to be so confusing for you to see us as teenagers and then try to work out how to speak to us. It's okay. You haven't done anything to upset Santana, she's just struggling like you are. It's not every day that you find out that you have a fifteen year old daughter...while you're eighteen" Brittany explains, noticing the guilt that flashes across the younger girl's face. "What is it?"

"I didn't know if it was a good idea for me to tell you or not but it doesn't seem like I'm going home anytime soon so I guess it doesn't matter" Sugar states, slipping a photograph from her pocket and silently handing it to Brittany.

0-00-0

Santana hears her bathroom door open as she rinses the shampoo from her hair, knowing it's Brittany and feeling disappointed when she doesn't join her underneath the warm spray of water. She can make out her girlfriend's silhouette through the fogged up glass of her shower and she watches her pull the lid of the toilet seat down and sit on it, obviously waiting for her to finish so that she can talk to her. The Latina sighs, it's never a good thing when Brittany can't wait an extra few minutes to talk to her about something. She turns the water off and squeezes her hair out before opening the shower door and grabbing a towel to wrap around her body.

"What's up Britt?" she asks lightly, leaning against the wall and studying the other girl.

"Why are you being distant? Brittany asks, deciding to get straight to the point.

"I'm not being distant" Santana answers instantly.

Yes Santana, you are. Sugar thinks she's offended you! You only ever spend time with her while I'm there, no matter how strange this whole situation is, you're her mother" the dancer states. "This is so much harder for her than it is for us, she's left behind her whole life and she is terrified that she won't get to go back and you, you are basically ignoring her. We've discussed this before, several times and I am not impressed Santana" the blonde adds."Sugar will be born in five years and you have an amazing opportunity to get to know your daughter before that and you're choosing not to. Is that the kind of Mother you want to be?" Brittany asks, feeling extremely cruel but knowing it has to be said.

"What if I already am?" Santana asks. "What if I'm already that kind of parent?" she adds, sounding smaller than Brittany has ever heard her.

"San.."

"No. Don't say it Britt. You don't know that I'm not, you are this awesome person who can see the good in every situation and I'm, well I'm just not" Santana says. "What if I'm like my mother?" she asks timidly.

"If you were not a good parent then I can't imagine why I would choose to have three kids with you" Brittany states, her stunning blue eyes twinkling as she watches her news register on Santana's face, her almost black eyes welling with tears. She hands the photograph to the latina who stares down at the picture in awe. She gazes at her and Brittany's smiling faces, her finger tracing across the three kids sitting between them. Santana grins at the miniature Brittany, the tiny girl pressed into the older blonde's side and flashing the camera an almost identical smile, save for the missing front tooth. "That's Lily" Brittany beams.

"She's beautiful" Santana whispers, her voice thick with emotion.

"Lily Rose Pierce-Lopez" the dancer states. "Apparently she's extremely loud and annoying but the cutest kid in the world" she adds with a chuckle, reciting what Sugar told her. "The picture was taken a few weeks before she came here, Lily is six years old. And that" she says, pointing the the little boy sitting next to Santana with his head on her shoulder, "is Dylan Anthony Pierce- Lopez. He's ten years old and apparently thinks the sun shines out of your you-know-where" Brittany states. Santana beams with pride as she looks at her future soon, his tanned complexion and his jet black hair that looks as though it can't be tamed. She silently gazes at the picture, taking in as much detail as the photo allows before finally looking up at Brittany, their eyes that are shining with unshed tears, meeting. They stare at each other silently for a moment before Brittany moves across the room to stand with Santana and they study their family together.

"A mini you, a mini me and a perfect mixture of us both" The Latina grins, pointing at Sugar.

"So, tell me this babe, if you are such an awful mother to Sugar, why would we have two more kids?" Brittany asks. "Because from what I've heard, you're an amazing mother" she adds.

"I am?" Santana questions silently.

"Of course you are" Brittany smiles, "and that comes as no surprise to me" she adds, tenderly kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "So, what you need to do is talk to your daughter" the blonde tells her. "And apologise and explain your recent behaviour" Brittany tells her firmly, her hand sliding down to rest on Santana's backside and she gives her a pointed look. A flash of nerves crosses the latina's features, her breath catching in her throat as she nods, knowing exactly what Brittany is telling her.

_**Drop me a review to let me know what you think :) There will be more of Sugar's future life in the next chapter, as well as more about the background of Santana and Brittany's relationship. Thank you for reading :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and story alerts :)**_

_**For those asking, Sugar is from the year 2032. There will be glimpses of what her life is like in the future, R&R please :)**_

Chapter 2

Santana can feel Brittany's gaze on her as she dresses, the blonde sighing softly as Santana pulls her t'shirt over her head, restricting her view of the latina's toned body. She can tell her girlfriend is nervous, the way her dark eyes flit around the room, not settling on anything in particular and she walks across the bedroom to her as soon as Santana is finished dressing.

"You don't have to be nervous babe" the blonde murmurs as she pulls the latina to her, her arms wrapping around her waist. "She already knows and loves you" Brittany adds, pulling back to gaze into her future wife's eyes, her sky blue ones boring deep into Santana's.

"No, I know. It's just..weird is all. I've known for a long time that I've wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but I guess I just thought I would mess it up in some way. Now, finding out that I'm still with you in twenty years time and that I have three beautiful kids with you, I'm just so happy but it's a lot to wrap my head around" Santana states quietly. "When we first found out about Sugar I was terrified, I think I was actually more scared of being a bad parent than I was about the fact that our child travelled back in time" she adds with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I was scared too but she's happy and healthy and I know we're not parents yet but I think most parents would agree that that's the most important thing" Brittany smiles. "And Sugar is sitting downstairs right now waiting for us and I think the three of us should go to Breadstixs, you've never came with us before and I think it would mean a lot to her if you did" the blonde urges.

"Yeah, okay. I guess I need to work harder at being there for her, for both of you." Santana murmurs.

"Well you can start by buying us lunch" Brittany teases, finally getting a smile from the latina. She slips her hand into her girlfriend's tanned one and leads her from the bedroom, their hands remaining together as they walk downstairs, the noise from the television telling them that Sugar is in the livingroom. Sugar looks away from the television as the two younger versions of her parents walk into the room, pressing the mute button when she notices them watching her. Brittany sends the younger girl a reassuring smile while she waits for Santana to break the silence.

"So, we were thinking we could go to Breadstix while we're out, the three of us" the Latina finally says, completely surprising Sugar. Santana never went with them if they went out, the Hispanic girl always choosing to stay behind and distancing herself from Sugar.

"I'd really like that" the younger teenager grins, surprising Santana by jumping up from the sofa and hugging her tightly. The latina wraps her arms around her future daughter, awkwardly patting her back until Sugar pulls away, unable to keep the smile from her face as she glances at her beaming girlfriend.

**2032 - Two weeks before Sugar travels back in time.**

_Mama's in a bad mood today, she caught Dylan in the basement this morning. She and Mom had a huge argument about it because Mom forgot to lock the basement door. I don't understand what's so bad about the basement, Mama always used to yell at me when I tried to go down there but I'm not a kid anymore, how dangerous could the basement be? Lily thinks it's because there's a monster down there but of course that isn't true. I don't even know why I'm writing this down, Mom thinks its a good idea for me to write things down but it's not like she's going to check. Apparently writing things down will help me realise what the right things to say are but I don't understand what I've said that's wrong, if someone's clothes look stupid then I have to tell them, right? Anyway, I'm totally bored now and I have to go convince Mama that Stella's parents will be at her party._

Sugar sighs as she flips her journal closed, snapping the flimsy lock into place and throwing it under her bed. She hears her Mom shouting for her to go down for dinner and she hopes that her parents will be in good spirits over dinner, trying to persuade disgruntled parents to let her go to a party would not be easy. She grins as she opens her bedroom door to find her little sister standing there, her hand in the air, poised to knock.

"Mama says to get your butt downstairs" Lily tells her, taking her role as messenger extremely seriously and attempting to give her older sister a stern look. Sugar chuckles and ruffles her blonde hair playfully.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go squirt" the older girl states, leading Lily downstairs and into the kitchen, silently trying to judge Santana's mood as she sits down next to her. "Dinner smells great Mom" she smiles, earning herself a kiss on the head as Brittany walks passed her to place the roast beef onto the table. Sugar smirks as her Mom also kisses her Mama, her chances of going to the party just got much bigger, there's no way the latina will say no while she and Brittany are in their loved up little bubble. "So Mama, can I go to Stella's party?"

"No"

"Aw come on, Please Mama. Her parents will be there and I promise to be home way before curfew" Sugar begs.

"One condition, I speak to her parents when I drop you off" Santana tells her knowingly, watching her oldest child's face fall and seeing the hesitance on her features, Sugar never was a good liar.

"Nevermind" the teenager mutters, missing the victorious smirk her parents share as Brittany sits down at the table with them, the blonde grimacing slightly and Santana sending her a sympathetic look.

**Present Day**

Sugar grins as she sits down opposite the teenager versions of her parents, thrilled that she's finally spending some non awkward time with both of them at once. The waitress comes over to take their order and Sugar rolls her eyes when Santana makes sure to ask for more breadsticks, some things hadn't changed in twenty years. They wait until the waitress leaves before talking about things, Santana turning her attention to the younger girl opposite her.

"So..do you uh, like it here?" the Latina asks lamely, mentally kicking herself at her awkwardness.

"Yeah, you bring us here everytime we come to visit" Sugar smiles. "Mo...Brittany says you love it just as much as you loves us" she giggles.

"When we visit? You mean we actually make it out of Lima?" Santana asks, relief flowing through her.

"Yeah! We live in San Francisco. We go to pride almost every year, Mom..dammit..Brittany loves it, she even took part one year" Sugar explains.

"I know it's a little strange honey, but you don't have to call us by our names" Brittany murmurs. "We're still technically your parents and if it's easier, you can call us what you usually do" she adds in an understanding tones, beaming when her future daughter's face lights up, especially when Santana nods her agreement. The Latina still feels incredibly awkward but she can't help but feel a deep connection with Sugar, even if she isn't born yet she's still her child. Brittany watches the two girls with pride as she listens eagerly to Sugar's stories. Even though she has heard most of them already, seeing and hearing Santana's reactions to them makes her want to hear them all a hundred times over.

"Do we fight a lot?" Santana asks, inclining her head in Brittany's direction.

"Not really and even when you do fight you usually make up pretty quickly" Sugar states, "It's weird, no matter how big the fight is you still make up much faster than any of my friends' parents" she adds, Santana and Brittany sharing a knowing look and just confusing the other girl even further.

"How come we didn't stop you coming to the future?" The latina questions, "I mean wouldn't we remember our daughter coming to visit us from the future and then like forbid it or something. Unless, we don't remember it? Why wouldn't we remember that?" she asks, turning to look at Brittany is confusion.

"Well, it's maybe because we've worked out how to break the cycle so that in our future, Sugar won't be able to come back" Brittany says quietly, "Once Sugar is back home, I'm going to destroy the time machine" she explains. "Future us will be going out of their minds with worry, they probably have no idea that Sugar used the time machine and all sorts of awful things will be going through their heads. It's for the best that this can't happen again, even if this is one of the greatest times of my life" the dancer finishes sadly.

"So if future us don't remember any of this, that must mean that you guys definitely fix the time machine. That's a positive, right? It also means that the cycle is definitely broken as long as you do what you have planned, right?" Santana whispers, her brow furrowing as she tries to work it all out in her mind.

"Yeah, that's what we think anyway. I think it comes down to staying on the course that we're on now. If we change our plans it will probably change the future" Brittany says. Santana nods and for the most part, she understands it but doesn't really at the same time. Time travelling is confusing.

_**Leave me a review to let me know what you think and I will do my best to update ASAP. Thank you for reading :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you so much for all the interest in this fic, I'm doing my best to get updates up as quick as I can :)**_

_**A few people asked for more of Sugar's future so here it is :) R&R please.**_

Chapter 3

**2032 - 12 days before Sugar travels back in time.**

Sugar watches from her place at the kitchen table, pretending to do her homework, as Brittany rushes around trying to find her keys. She rolls her eyes and lifts the keys from the table, holding them up in the air for her Mom to grab.

"Thanks honey" Brittany smiles, dropping a kiss to her oldest child's head and walking to stand at the kitchen door. "Dylan! Let's go" she yells before turning back to the teenager. "Alright, Mama will be home in half an hour just in time to help Lily with her bath so can you make sure she finishes her math homework please. Call me or Mama if she gives you any trouble" Brittany states as Dylan jogs into the room, dressed in his basketball kit. "Tell Mama we'll be home around nine" she adds, ushering her son out of the kitchen. Sugar waits until she hears the front door close before pushing her homework away and pulling her cell phone from her pocket. She sighs as she checks her messages, seeing dozens from her best friends, all of them begging her to sneak out and go to Stella's party anyway. She looks up as her little sister walks into the room with her homework book in her hand. Lily sits down next to Sugar and smiles up at her, truly a mini Brittany.

"Can you help me?" she asks sweetly and as much as Sugar would rather be replying to her friends than helping her six year old sister, there's no way she can say no to that face.

"How about we make a deal squirt? I'll write the answers down and you promise not to tell Mom or Mama, sound fair?" she asks her little sister, watching as her little face turns dubious.

"But that's lying" Lily states. "Mama made me stand in the corner for a long time when I lied about eating the cookies" she adds and Sugar rolls her eyes. Six minutes is hardly a long time, well maybe it is to a six year old.

"But Mama won't find out so you won't have to go in the corner" the teenager reasons, not really thinking about the consequences she would face if her parents found out she was telling her little sister to lie.

"You promise?" Lily asks, narrowing her baby blue eyes suspiciously.

"Of course!" Sugar responds instantly, taking her little sister's homework book and quickly writing the answers to the simple math questions. "See, isn't that better?" she asks. "Why don't you go watch some tv until Mama gets home" Sugar adds, waiting until Lily leaves the room and dialling her friend's number. "Hey Amber, are you going to Stella's party?" the teenager questions, leaning back in her chair and putting her feet on the table.

0-00-0

Santana sighs softly as she opens the front door of the house, relief flooding through her as she slips out of her heels while closing the door. Lily barrels out of the livingroom to greet her and the Latina grins, lifting her to her hip and pouting her lips dramatically for her daughter to kiss.

"How's my baby girl?" Santana asks with a smile.

"Good! I missed you!" the girl exclaims, her arms looping around her mother's neck.

"I missed you too. Have you been good for your sister?" Santana asks, already knowing the answer, Lily worships Sugar, there'd be no chance of her not behaving for her.

"Yup. She's in the kitchen" Lily informs her Mama and Santana keeps her in her arms as she makes her way to the kitchen. She frowns at the sight that meets her, Sugar's homework laying abandoned while she chats on her cell phone with her feet up on the table and her shoes still on. Sugar's eyes widen slightly when she spots her mother and she hastily moves her feet and ends her phonecall. Santana sets Lily on her feet and walks over to her oldest daughter, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she picks up Sugar's half finished essay.

"When is this due?" the Latina asks.

"Uh..tomorrow" the teenager murmurs, knowing she's about to get into trouble and waiting for the question that will confirm it.

"When did you get it?" the woman asks, reading her daughter's face and just knowing she isn't going to like the answer.

"Last week" Sugar tells her quietly, hearing the heavy sigh that leaves her Mother's lips. "I know I'm supposed to do it as soon as I get it but it's hard and I started it when I first got it so that counts, right?"

"Wrong" Santana replies simply. She holds her hand out for her daughter's cell phone, not missing the scowl that forms on the teenager's face as she hands over her most prized possession. "If you're struggling with it then you ask me or Mom for some help, you know that. You'll get this back when you've finished the essay, I'll help you with it once Lily is in bed" Santana adds. The Latina holds her daughter's gaze for a moment before turning to her younger daughter. "Alright Lil, is this your homework?" she asks, gesturing to the book on the table, picking it up when Lily nods. She reads it over, frowning as she gets further down the page, her girls watching her nervously when her frown deepens.

"You okay Mama?" Sugar asks, Santana glancing at her curiously and then turning her attention to the nervous six year old beside her.

"Lily, what's seventeen minus five?" she asks, her dangerously sweet tone telling her daughter's that they've been busted. Santana watches Sugar while she waits for Lily to answer, making sure the teenager doesn't try to tell her little sister the answer.

"I don't know Mama" Lily murmurs, confirming her mother's suspicions.

"I'm not surprised considering half of your homework is in Sugar's handwriting" Santana says, her voice growing stern.

"She said you wouldn't find out" the tiny blonde whispers.

"Oh did she now?" The latina says furiously, her dark eyes flashing as she turns her steel gaze to Sugar.

"I'm sorry mama" Lily mumbles, gaining her attention again.

"I will discuss this with Mommy tonight and we'll both be talking to you tomorrow. Go upstairs and get ready for your bath, I'll be there in five minutes" Santana informs her, sending her from the room with a firm swat. The latina turns back to her teenager daughter, her bitch face on and her hands planted on her hips. "What went through your mind when you encouraged your little sister to lie to us?" she demands.

"I'm sorry, I just was busy and couldn't help her so I thought it'd be okay" Sugar shrugs. "I didn't think, asp.."

"Don't you dare!" Santana interrupts loudly. "You do not have aspergers and you need to stop saying that you do" she tells her sternly, brandishing her cell phone, "You just lost this for the rest of the week. No arguments. Now, you are going to sit here and try your best on this essay and if you're still struggling when I come back down then I'll help you. Then you can sit on your room and look forward to Mom coming home" the latina states before turning on her heel and striding from the room.

_**Next chapter will be more about the present time and hopefully much longer than this one! Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Glee or the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for all of your reviews so far, they make my day when I get them :)**_

_**This chapter is only present time, the future parts will be continued in the next chapter.**_

_**R&R please :)**_

Chapter 4

Santana wakes up on Sunday morning to find a text from Brittany explaining that she has to go visit her grandparents with her Mom and Dad, meaning Santana and Sugar will be on their own today. The Latina's brow furrows as she places her cell phone back onto her bedside table, wondering how awkward it'll be with just the two of them. Sure, they had fun yesterday but Brittany had been there as a buffer. She stares at the ceiling as she thinks about everything she learned about herself yesterday, trying to work out why she stills feel awkward after hearing all about her and Brittany being great parents. Maybe she's looking at this the wrong way, she may technically be Sugar's mother but right here and right now they're both high school students, maybe she should be trying to bond with her as a friend rather than a parent. It'd mean less pressure and less thinking about how to act, just be herself and the rest will happen naturally. Right? Sighing, she forces herself to get out of bed and shuffles to her bathroom, one good thing about having distant parents means they'll pay for anything in an attempt to make up for it, including an ensuite. The latina finishes in the bathroom and makes her way downstairs, finding Sugar in the kitchen eating some cereal and the younger teenager motions towards the mug of coffee on the opposite end of the table.

"It's the way you like it. I heard you get up" Sugar tells her.

"Thanks" Santana smiles, sitting down at the table and immediately sipping her coffee in an attempt to wake up properly. "Britt's is visiting her grandparents today so it's just us" she murmurs, still feeling insecure despite her talk with Brittany and hoping that Sugar will be okay just being with her.

"Awesome. What do you want to do?" Sugar asks eagerly, the latina's insecurities vanishing at the sight of the grin on her future daughter's face. "Puck's having a party tonight, we should totally go, we would be the hottest bit..uh people there" the younger teenager states.

"Yeah, we would but I'm Brittany would kill me if I took you to one of Puckerman's parties" Santana chuckles.

"But if I'm with you it'd be okay, wouldn't it? I mean, it'd be cool to go for a little while and just see everyone from glee, I wouldn't drink alcohol or anything" Sugar replies, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Would that face work for you back home?" Santana questions.

"No, not at all" Sugar laughs, "But I'm hoping it works now though" she adds, smiling at the other girl sweetly, Santana rolling her eyes and eventually nodding.

"Yeah it kinda is. I guess we can go for a couple of hours, I mean, Rory will probably be there" the latina smirks, laughing at the blush that spreads across Sugar's face and neck. "Yeah..I figured you'd be glad to hear that" Santana adds teasingly. "Seriously though, you do really like him, don't you?"

"I guess, I mean I think so. I liked Artie but then I found out that he dated Mo..Brittany and that's just disgusting and he's kind of a jerk. Aunt Quinn told me he called Brittany stupid and I don't like that" Sugar states seriously.

"Me neither. Wait, Aunt Quinn?" Santana asks with a raised brow, smiling at the thought of Quinn still being in their lives for a long time to come. Her smile falters as she spots Sugar looking embarrassed again. "Hey, it's okay to call people the names you know them by, your Mom told you that yesterday" the raven haired girl tells her pointedly sighing softly when the other girl looks at her with trepadition on her features. "I know I haven't exactly embraced this as easily as Britt has but you're my family and I felt the connection the first time I met you and that means something to me so I agree with Brittany, I don't mind at all if you call us Mom or whatever it is you call us both. You don't need to be embarrassed about it, this is weird for us all but we can make it work."Santana tells her softly, reaching across the table and taking one of her daughter's hands into both of hers and studying her face.

"Okay" Sugar murmurs, smiling shyly at the latina.

"So" Santana grins, "Tell me, what am I like in the future, I'd be what..thirty eight? Do I look old? I don't have grey hair do I?"

0-00-0

Santana grabs onto the top of Sugar's arm when the shorter girl stumbles in her high heels as they walk from her car to Puck's house, smirking at the frustrated scowl on her features and realising just how much the fifteen year old is like Brittany.

"You are pretty short" the latina muses as she looks down at the ridiculously high stilettos Sugar is wearing. "Don't worry though, Bri..your Mom was pretty short too, she had a growth spurt when she was your age" the Latina assures her, scared in case she's making her daughter insecure.

"I'm used to it now, this is just the first time I've worn heels, that's all. You and Mom are kinda picky about what I wear, we had an argument the night before I came here about it" Sugar mumbles.

"Am I strict?" Santana asks curiously, "Do I let you do much?"

"I wouldn't say strict, you just have certain expectations from us, you're firm but fair. Not that I'm ever going to admit that once I'm back home" the younger girl explains, Santana smirking and shaking her head at the response.

"You don't really have aspergers do you?" Santana asks knowingly and Sugar shrugs, not wanting to admit that it had just started as a way to get out of trouble when she was younger. "You shouldn't say it if you don't have it, I know...I'm not actually your parent yet but..."

"No, it's okay. It's stupid, I know. I guess it's easier to say it, I don't know..it's hard to explain" Sugar murmurs, trying to open the gate to Puck's front year but Santana gently pulls her back.

"Do you have problems at school? In the future, I mean. Do other kids bother you?" the latina asks quietly, carefully studying the younger girl's face and realising that her daughter is even more like Brittany than she knew.

"Yeah, it's no big deal though" Sugar shrugs, "They started to back off, mostly, when I told them I had aspergers" she adds.

"Mostly?" the hispanic girl questions, frowning.

"Even in San Francisco, some people aren't all that accepting" the fifteen year old says so quietly that Santana has to strain to hear it and the younger girl instantly regrets saying it when she spots the guilt on the latina's face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that..I"

"It's fine" Santana interrupts, her brow furrowing as she looks everywhere but at her daughter, feeling as though her heart is breaking just at the thought of her future child being bullied because of her and Brittany's sexuality. Their child being punished because her parents don't conform with society's expectations of how a family should be. "Do we know about this?" she asks shakily, surprised to feel moisture dripping down her face and she swipes at the unexpected tears with her hand.

"No. I haven't told you yet" Sugar murmurs sadly. "I'm sorry, please don't cry" she says pleadingly, her own gaze blurring with unshed tears when Santana turns away from her to frantically wipe at her eyes, the latina eternally grateful to whoever created waterproof mascara. "Mama?" the girl whispers uncertainly, Santana freezing when she hears the pained utter. The latina turns back to Sugar, taking in the myriad of emotions in the girl's brown eyes and she walks towards her, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"It's okay" Santana whispers. "I'm glad you told me" she tells her sincerely. "You have to promise me that when you go back, you will tell us everything. I know for a fact that we'll defend you and do everything to help you but things can only be fixed if you tell us" the latina states gently but firmly.

"I promise Mama" Sugar whispers into the crook of the other girl's neck, a stray tear dripping onto Santana's leather jacket. They stand there for a few moments, neither woman saying anything until a wolf whistle breaks the silence and their moment. Santana turns around to glare at Puckerman, the young man leaning against his porch and drinking a beer. He winks at them suggestively, both Sugar and Santana rolling their eyes violently at him.

"She's a little young for you San, don't you think? I didn't realise you were into jailbait" Noah smirks and Santana flips him off.

"She's just having a bad day jackass" the latina snaps, taking Sugar's hand and pulling her passed their fellow glee club member and into the house, the younger girl grimacing at his insinuation of her helping her mother cheat on her other mother. He may not know she's their daughter but still...ew.

_**Let me know what you think and I will do my best to update this quickly! Thank you for reading :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for all of your reviews for this fic so far. At the moment I'm just writing and posting them in any free time that I have but as soon as I have the chance I will get back to all of you!**_

_**R&R please**_

Chapter 5

Santana sips her water as she carefully watches Sugar and Rory chat in the corner of Puck's crowded livingroom, the loud music stopping her from hearing what they are are saying to each other. She leans against the wall casually, pretending to listen to what Quinn is saying while watching her future daughter out of the corner of her eye.

"What the fuck Q?" she demands, rubbing her arm in the spot her friend had just pinched.

"You're not listening to anything I'm saying, you just agreed to hosting Rachel and Finn's engagement party" Quinn tells her and Santana's eyes widen as she looks around the room, spotting Rachel talking to Finn and excitedly pointing to her. She groans loudly and shakes her head at the tall awkward boy, glaring at him and desperately mouthing the word 'no', Finn nodding and immediately trying to calm his over excited girlfriend.

"The only time I throw a party for Berry will be a going away party" Santana snarks to Quinn, "Or her wake" she mutters, glancing back towards the corner and sighing softly when she notices Sugar and Rory are no longer there. "Did you see where Sugar went?" she asks her friend, craning her neck as she scans the room.

"Rory probably took her upstairs to seal the deal" Quinn smirks. "She's been chasing him for months, she won't let him away without scratch marks on his back tonight" she adds jokingly.

"Do not talk about her like that!" Santana snaps, glaring at the blonde girl furiously and Quinn raises her hands defensively.

"Alright, I'm sorry. It was just a joke" she replies, watching the latina carefully and relaxing when she receives a stiff nod in acceptance of her apology. She watches Santana scan the room, the latina huffing and stalking into the hallway and heading for the kitchen, Quinn deciding to follow her as she recognises the murderous expression on her face. The blonde keeps some distance between her and her friend; as much as she loves Santana, the latina is known to unleash her anger on innocent bystanders and she doesn't really want to slap the other girl again. She finds Santana in the kitchen, talking quietly to Sugar while Rory awkwardly hovers close by. Quinn watches in confusion as the latina takes the beer bottle from the younger girl's grasp and giving her a warning look before turning on her heel with the beer still in her hand and walking out into the garden after sending the irish boy a threatening glare.

"Everything alright?" Quinn asks Sugar, the girl looking pissy about having her alcohol taken from her.

"Mind your own business" the girl responds snottily before sweeping from the kitchen, Rory following her like a lost sheep. She shakes her head at them, grabbing a wine cooler and following Santana outside, finding the Latina sitting next to Mercedes and Tina. Quinn smiles at them as she leans against the railing of the back porch and faces them, sipping her wine cooler. She notices how quickly Santana pulls her cell phone from her pocket when it beeps, knowing straight away that it's a text from Brittany by the smile that rugs at the latina's full lips.

"That's so cute, they can't even go one day without being together" Tina coos, causing Santana to roll her eyes, even as a blush runs across her face.

"What's the deal with you and Sugar?" Mercedes asks abruptly and Quinn shakes her head. As much as she is curious about it, she would have went for a more tactful approach than putting Santana on the spot.

"There's no deal" the Latina replies airily, keeping her gaze on her cell phone as she types out a response to Brittany.

"There's no deal?" Mercedes asks incredulously. "She turned up out of the blue and is suddenly following you and Brittany everywhere and now she's staying at your house!" the loud girl exclaims.

"She needed a place to crash, even Santana isn't a big enough bitch to turn away a member of the Glee club when they're desperate" Quinn states in a tone that signals it's the end of the conversation, Santana sending her a grateful smile. The latina's cell phone beeps and her smile falters when she reads the text from Brittany, her girlfriend telling her off for bringing Sugar to the party. Santana frowns and starts typing out a defensive response but deleting it and sending an apology instead when she realises the other girl is right. "I'm gonna head home soon, do you guys need a ride?" Quinn asks, nodding in the direction of the beer bottle in Santana's hand.

"No I'm good, this is the only one I've had, thanks though" Santana replies, not looking up from her cell phone and her frown still in place. "In fact, I'm gonna grab Sugar and head home now" she adds, sliding her cell into her pocket and standing up. She hands her unfinished beer to Mike as he comes out of the house, the young man shrugging and talking a gulp. Santana offers Quinn a small smile as she squeezes passed her and heads inside, sighing when she realises Sugar and Rory have switched rooms again. She almost walks straight into Blaine who smiles kindly at her, apologising despite it being the Latina's fault.

"Are you okay?" he asks her, his striking green eyes full of genuine concern and she forces a tight smile and nods.

"Yeah, I just need to find Sugar so I can go home" Santana tells him, rolling her eyes when her cell vibrates again.

"She went outside with Rory" Blaine informs her just as the Latina reads the same thing on the screen of her cell. "I think they went for a walk, I was a little worried because Rory had a bottle of tequila with him" Blaine adds, suddenly wondering why he hadn't mentioned this to anyone before now, assuming it's the alcohol in his system. "Sorry" he murmurs.

"Don't worry about it, did you see which way they went?" Santana asks, keeping her tone light. As much as she hates his bow ties, she actually likes him and the fact that just his presence pisses Finn off is a major bonus.

"No, sorry. I can help you look for her" he offers and Santana nods appreciatively. He smiles and leads her through Puck's house, taking a hold of her arm when they nearly get separated trying to walk through the football players that are gathered together.

"Hey Lezpez, looking good" one of them sneers, only to have his view of the Latina restricted by Puck, the mohawked teenager standing in front of him.

"Lopez" Puck states, "always looks good" he says seriously, hooking his muscled arm around Santana's waist and walking with her and Blaine to the door. He may be an idiot but he is still her friend and that means something to him, to both of them. Santana looks up at him and their eyes meet briefly, the Latina silently thanks him, Puck nodding and tightening his arm for a second before disappearing back into the crowd. Blaine leads Santana outside and down the path, scanning the street for Sugar and Rory while Santana pulls her cell phone out and dials the younger girl's number.

"Where are you?" she demands as soon as she hears Sugar's voice, her face darkening when she hears the slur in her voice. The Latina listens to her future daughter's explanation, soon growing bored of the stuttering. "Just get back to the car" she snaps. "And make sure Irish knows to walk you" she adds, waiting until Sugar informs her that she'll be back in a few minutes before hanging up.

"I'll wait with you" Blaine states, leaning against Puck's fence and watching for signs of the younger glee club members coming along the street, straightening up as they turn the corner at the end of the block. He glances at Santana and notices her set jaw and wonders if there's more to the situation that the latina has told him, the latina is usually pissy looking but right now she looks downright furious and Blaine would be lying if he said she wasn't an intimidating presence. He watches as Santana's eyes widen slightly, her scowl falling from her face as she looks passed him and he follows her gaze to see Brittany approaching them from the opposite direction from Sugar and Rory. "Hey Britt" he smiles.

"Hey" Brittany smiles, sending Santana a look that Blaine can't quite decipher and he decides he's no longer needed.

"I'll leave you guys to it" he states as Sugar and Rory reach him and he gestures for Rory to follow him back into the house, "Let's go Rory" The irish boy opens his mouth to argue but he can feel the tension between the three girls and realises he's better off away from them at the moment.

"See you tomorrow" he murmurs to Sugar, happily accepting the drunk sloppy kiss she leaves on his cheek before following Blaine back into the party, the tequila bottle sticking out of his jacket pocket. Santana glances at Brittany, flinching back from the severe look in her ice blue eyes and focusing on Sugar instead, rolling her eyes as the girl sits down heavily on the sidewalk to take her shoes off and she wonders how she managed to walk this far in them while drunk. The latina knows she was dumb to give in to Sugar and bring her here but she's furious that the girl decided to wander off with that lump of hormones and get drunk, especially since that was the main compromise that had allowed Santana to make up and her mind and come here.

"I'll drive" Brittany states firmly, holding out her hand for Santana's keys and the latina realises guiltily that the blonde must have been worried if she has walked straight over from a few blocks away. She gently places her car keys into her girlfriend's hand, avoiding eye contact with her as they both help their daughter up from the ground, guiding the drunk girl into the backseat and closing the door. "Why would you bring her here?" Brittany asks in an eerily calm voice, her eyes boring into Santana's dark ones.

"I don't know, I thought it would be okay if I was with her. She promised not to drink and I trusted her" Santana shrugs, Brittany scoffing lightly.

"How many times have we lied to our parents about what goes on at the parties we go to" the blonde asks her knowingly.

"That's just it though, we do it all the time and I'm supposed to tell the girl that's only a few years younger than us to not do it? She was having a rough time before we went in there and she was probably just blowing off steam" the latina murmurs, realising what she's saying and shaking her head. "I know, it shouldn't have happened and I'm mad and I feel like an idiot for even agreeing to this in the first place, I'm sorry" she adds quietly. Brittany studies the latina for a moment before nodding and walking around to the driver side door, her features still controlled and stern, Santana knowing exactly what this means for her.

_**Drop me a review to let me know what you think :) Thank you for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Glee or the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, I know there has been some conflicting views on what should happen so I hope you all still like the chapter. **_

_**Stargirl888's review totally helped with this chapter so thank you to her :)**_

_**R&R please :)**_

Chapter 6

**2032 - 11 days before Sugar travels back in time.**

Santana sighs as she heavily closes the lid of her laptop and pushes the offending item across her desk. Three hours she has been working on this assignment and so far she only has a few hundred words typed out, her deadline ominously getting closer. Sometimes, just sometimes, she hates her job. Writing has always been her passion and becoming a journalist isn't something she regrets but days like today made her job more stressful than she needed it to be. Her day had started out badly, from the moment she woke up Sugar had been whining about not having her cell phone and Dylan is apparently having one of those days where listening to his parents just isn't on his agenda. Lily, on the other hand, had been a perfect angel, the six year old obviously taking her early bedtime and warning of a proper chat about her behaviour later today very seriously. Santana hates it when Brittany has to leave extremely early to teach a class in the city but she understands that it's important to her wife. Besides, it's not very often that she has to do it. She's just glad that they had dealt with Sugar's rule breaking the night before which means she can relax somewhat tonight after their chat with Lily. They had decided to ground the teenager, rather than use a more physical form of punishment, at fifteen years old they feel that spanking should only be used for the most serious of offences. They also know that sometimes, being grounded while all of your friends are out having fun can get through to a teenager just as much as any other punishment. Glancing at the clock, she notices it's almost five and she decides to just go home and try to get more of her article written once the kids are in bed. The latina packs up her things, including her laptop and escapes from her far too warm office and heads for the elevator, muttering a goodbye to the secretary as she goes. She hopes Brittany will be home by the time she gets there, meaning she won't walk into some furious argument between Dylan and Sugar like she does most times their oldest babysits her siblings. Traffic is a complete bitch and by the time Santana pulls into their driveway, at a little after six, she's ready to either crash out on the sofa or burst into tears, maybe even both. She isn't surprised that Lily doesn't meet her at the door like she usually does, knowing the girl will be acting tentatively around her parents until the verdict of her punishment is announced. The latina finds her wife and their youngest child in the kitchen, the little blonde standing in the empty corner of the kitchen with her nose up against the wall.

"Hey babe" Santana smiles, kissing her wife deeply and sighing contentedly when the tall blonde wraps her arms around her in a warm hug.

"Hey yourself" Brittany murmurs.

"How long has she been there?" Santana asks quietly, nodding her head in Lily's direction.

"Around thirty minutes, I told her to wait there until you and I were ready to discuss things with her but I thought you'd be home a little sooner" the blonde whispers and Santana can't quite stop the amused smile that tugs at her lips.

"Sorry babe, traffic was a nightmare, I got home as soon as I could" the latina tells her, "Should we let her out now?" she asks and Brittany nods. "Lily, come here sweetheart" she calls out, her daughter's sad expression tugging at her heart strings as the six year old shuffles over to them.

"Can I have my kiss now?" Lily asks softly, looking up at her mama through thick eyelashes.

"Of course you can baby girl" Santana smiles, picking her daughter up and kissing both of her cheeks before placing her on the counter. "No matter how much trouble you're in you can still have as many hugs and kisses as you want!" the latina tells her. "You know why you're in trouble don't you?" she asks and Lily nods grimly.

"Can you tell us why you're in trouble please?" Brittany prompts, ducking her head to look into sky blue eyes that are identical to her own.

"I lied to you" Lily whispers as Sugar walks into the kitchen, the teenager starting to back out until Brittany beckons her over to them and Sugar walks dejectedly over to join her sister and parents.

"You need to hear this too" the tall dancer states.

"You already read me the riot act last night" the teenager whines, immediately shutting up when Santana shoots her a withering glare.

"Well you can hear it again" the latina tells her in a tone of voice that states it's not up for discussion. "Both of you are in the wrong here, lying to us is not okay. Lying is never okay and we won't accept it from any of you kids. What's worse is you both knew you were lying to us and you both tried to trick us" Santana says in a stern tone before turning to focus on Lily. "No matter what Sugar said to you last night, you should never have gone along with it, mommy and I have discussed it and you will be in bed early every night for the rest of the week and you won't be going to Karen's birthday party on Saturday" she explains firmly. "And we don't want anything like this to happen again, do you understand me Lily?" the latina asks, studying her little girl's somber face.

"Yes Mama" the six year old murmurs sadly.

"Good. Now go get washed up for dinner" Santana states as she lifts her daughter and places her back on the floor, waiting until she hears the footsteps reach the top of the stairs before turning to face their other daughter. "Like you said, we already spoke to you last night but I mean it Sugar, your little sister looks up to you and it's not fair on anyone if you take advantage of that" she says firmly.

"You have the chance to be a decent role model, take it seriously" Brittany adds, her ice blue eyes boring into her daughter's brown ones. "Go wash up and grab your homework please, I'd like to check it" the blonde woman adds, choosing to ignore her daughter's sigh as the girl leaves the room.

"Is it too much to ask for just one night without some sort of drama in this house?" Santana asks with a roll of her dark eyes. Brittany smirks and shakes her head, pulling her wife towards her and kissing her deeply.

"Does that make you feel better?" she asks, grinning smugly as she takes in her latina's dazed expression. "Now, how about you go wash up for dinner as well and maybe I'll reward you later" the dancer winks, laughing when Santana's eyebrows almost disappear into her hair and she wildly looks around to make sure none of their kids are around. "Relax, Dylan's in the backyard and the girls are still upstairs" Brittany reassures the other woman, "Now, go wash up" she adds, pushing her wife to the door with a swat.

**Present day**

Santana glances behind her, rolling her eyes when she sees Sugar sound asleep in the backseat, of course she'd get drunk and then pass out, leaving the Latina to deal with a pissed of Brittany by herself. She sighs softly, shaking her head at her slumbering daughter before turning back to face the front, meeting Brittany's gaze for a split second and her stomach violently dips at the anger in the blue eyes.

"I'm not punishing you" Brittany whispers, staring out at the road. "I know you think I will but I'm not going to"

"You're too mad" Santana murmurs sadly.

"I'm mad, actually I'm furious but mostly at Sugar, I don't agree with you taking her to the party but I understand it" the dancer responds softly, glancing in the rear view mirror to ensure their daughter is still sleeping. "I understand you found it pretty daunting being alone with her tonight and I get that you were bonding with her and while I would never have used this method, I refuse to punish you for it" Brittany explains.

"We made a deal before we came, she promised she wouldn't drink" Santana mutters, reiterating her point from earlier. "I should have kept a better eye on her" she sighs.

"She's fifteen" Brittany shrugs, "She's not an adult yet but she's not a child either, you can't expect her to hold your hand. I'm sure she's had a whole lot of experience of getting around you before" she adds with a smirk and Santana is relieved to see some of the anger draining from her girlfriend. "I'm still disappointed with both of you. In future, I'd prefer it if you talked to me about things like this before you do it, don't get me wrong I appreciated your honesty when I asked you where you guys were but if you'd mentioned it to me before you went I wouldn't have agreed with your decision to go" the blonde murmurs.

"I feel bad about it though" Santana whispers.

"Why? Because she snuck off and got drunk? That's more her fault than it is yours" Brittany reasons.

"No, I knew you wouldn't like this, I told her you wouldn't but I..I wanted her to think I was cool, I know it's dumb but she thinks you're awesome and you're so good at this and I'm just not" the latina murmurs in a small voice.

"I don't think I've ever heard you try to talk yourself _in_ to a punishment before" the dancer states in mild amusement. "You didn't break any of the rules we have, sure you thought I wouldn't like it but we don't have to agree on everything and this isn't exactly a normal situation San, our child time travelled twenty years into the past. In future, if there's anything we are unsure of then we now know that it's best to talk about it with each other. You're not giving yourself enough credit, you made her promise not to drink and you stayed sober yourself, Sugar broke a rule..not you" Brittany tells her girlfriend.

"What do we do Britt?" the latina asks her softly, "Do we like ground her or something? Can we do that?" she asks in confusion.

"I have absolutely no idea" the blonde chuckles as she pulls the car into Santana's driveway. "We can discuss it with her in the morning but honestly, I'm kind of at a loss of what to do. Sugar calls us her mothers but we're only three years older than her and I don't know how much she wants us to act like her parents, I don't want to make her uncomfortable" Brittany mutters.

"If only there was some sort of book about this" Santana grumbles.

"What? 'Teenage mothers and their teenage daughter' I'm pretty sure the author would end up in a straight jacket" the blonde jokes. "We don't have to worry about this tonight, once we haul her drunken butt inside she'll probably just crash out until morning and we can worry about it when she wakes up" Brittany states, leaning across the centre console and chastely kissing her girlfriend. "Come on" she adds, unclipping her seat belt and getting out of the car. Santana follows after her and opens the back door at Sugar's side, unclipping her future daughter's safety belt and gently trying to wake her. The teenager frowns as she feels herself being pulled out of the car, surprised at how easily Brittany lifts her into her arms, carrying her bridal style as they walk towards Santana's house.

"Thank god for all the training Sylvester puts us through huh?" the latina smirks as she unlocks the front door and stands aside while her girlfriend carries Sugar into the house.

"Mommy" the both turn their attention to Sugar when they hear her whimper, the teenager snuggled further into Brittany's arms, feeling comforted when the tall blonde tightens her arms around her and in her drunken, groggy state she forgets that she's actually in the presence of the teenage versions of her parents. "I'm sorry, please don't spank me..I won't do it again" she whimpers into the crook of Brittany's neck, Santana's gaze snapping up to look at Brittany in surprise.

"I'll take her upstairs, why don't you make coffee" the blonde suggests, using her eyes to silently tell her girlfriend that they'll talk once Sugar is settled. "San" she whispers harshly when the latina doesn't move. "I'll be back in a few minutes" she adds in a softer tone.

"Right...coffee" Santana murmurs, turning away from the other girls and heading into the kitchen, wondering if she had heard Sugar correctly. Judging by the surprised in Brittany's eyes, she had.

_**Apologies for the wait, I've had a lot going on recently. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**I'm having a lot of trouble with writing at the moment and I'm pretty much just writing updates whenever inspiration randomly hits me. Thank you very much for your patience up until now and I hope you can have further patience with me :)**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 7

Present day

Brittany gently places Sugar on her bed, encouraging the girl to stay sitting up for a moment as she pulls her jacket off for her and kneels down to slip the ridiculously high heels from her feet. She grabs a pair of pajama bottoms from Sugar's drawers and helps her change into them before pulling back the duvet and guiding her underneath it. Brittany sighs softly as her future daughter grabs onto her arm and she sits down on the edge of the bed, gazing down at the drunk girl.

"I'm really sorry, mom" Sugar whimpers, her voice slurring as she gazes at Brittany with unfocused eyes. "Please don't spa.."

"Hush, honey. We'll talk in the morning, just try and get some sleep" Brittany replies softly, reaching forward with her free hand and brushing the girl's soft, brunette hair from her face. "Close your eyes, sweetheart" she whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Sugar's brow, "I love you" Brittany adds softly.

"I love you too, mommy" Sugar murmurs tiredly as she snuggles into her pillows. Brittany waits a few moments, until she is sure Sugar is settled, before quietly leaving the room and she makes a mental note to bring some aspirin and a bottle of water when she comes back up. She's surprised when she almost walks straight into Santana, noticing that her girlfriend is now wearing sweatpants and an old, baggy t'shirt.

"The coffee should be almost ready" Santana states quietly. "I thought I'd get more comfortable since we have a lot to talk about" she adds and Brittany nods, taking Santana's hand into hers as they walk downstairs together. "Is she okay?" the Latina asks softly as they reach the kitchen, not looking at Brittany and choosing to busy herself with preparing their coffees.

"Drunk but otherwise fine" Brittany shrugs, pecking her girlfriend's cheek as she accepts her coffee. Brittany frowns at Santana's conflicted expression, watching her silently while sitting down opposite her at the kitchen table. "Hey" she states gently. "Stop looking so guilty...Sugar getting drunk was her own reckless decision" Brittany explains quietly. "She knows it's her fault, that's why she keeps apologising so stop blaming yourself. You trusted her and she broke that trust" the blonde states gently and Santana nods.

"What the hell do we do, Britt?" Santana asks in a small voice as she hugs her coffee close to her chest.

"I don't know" Brittany sighs. "Technically, we're her parents and we are are responsible for her, she's only fifteen"

"And we obviously spank our kids in the future" Santana interjects quietly. "But she hasn't ever mentioned that before, she only said something tonight because she was drunk" the Latina mutters.

"I had a feeling that we did" Brittany shrugs and Santana looks at her curiously. "Whenever I asked her about getting into trouble she would blush and get all flustered, it was kind of adorable actually" she chuckles. "I think we should do it" Santana frowns as she gazes at her girlfriend, seeing the serious glint in Brittany's baby blue eyes.

"Isn't it a little...?" Santana begins.

"Awkward? Weird? Yeah, the whole situation is" Brittany interrupts. "You're furious with her, I know you are. I also know that you're not against the idea of punishing her. Hell, you suggested grounding her when we were in the car, the thought of not punishing her didn't even cross your mind" Brittany states knowingly. "Admit it, you feel like her mother" she says gently.

"Well...yeah. She's our daughter, Britt" Santana responds seriously. "I feel the connection, I always have. I guess I just didn't want to admit it or get close to her but..she's our daughter! In five years time, we're gonna have a tiny, screaming version of her in our arms, completely depending on us to do right by her and right now our thirty eight year old selves will be going out of their damn minds because they don't know where she is! We owe it to them, ourselves, to do right by Sugar now and we do that by doing exactly what we would do in twenty years time" Santana rants, breathing heavily as she slams her coffee mug down and staring at the table, lifting her gaze a few moments later to look at Brittany sheepishly, surprised by the smile that she wears.

"Well it's about time" Brittany murmurs with a roll of her crystal blue eyes, Santana's brow furrowing in confusion. "You've been so awkward about this whole situation, it's about time Mama Santana reared her head" she smirks, leaning over to kiss the latina and grinning at her adorable blush.

2032 - 5 days before Sugar travels back in time.

Santana sighs impatiently as she waits outside of the bathroom door, knocking loudly every few seconds in an attempt to rush Sugar so that her brother and sister can get ready for school. She has no idea how it takes Sugar so damn long to shower, she can't remember ever taking this long when she was a teenager! Santana bangs on the door again as Lily sleepily joins her in the hall, doing what Dylan had dubbed 'the potty dance'

"Good morning, sweetheart" Santana murmurs as the little blonde leans her head against her hip and she places her hand on the side of Lily's face affectionately. "Sugar Elizabeth!" Santana calls loudly, rapping her knuckles against the wood, again. She sighs heavily when she doesn't receive an answer, glancing suspiciously at Dylan as he walks upstairs to join them, still in his pajamas. "Where have you been?" she asks with narrowed eyes.

"Mom told me to pee outside" Dylan shrugs, smirking at his Mama's horrified expression. "Sugar's been in there for ages" he explains.

"Dylan, I never thought I'd have to say this to any of my children but, no peeing outside!" Santana scolds before turning back to the door and hammering her fist against it, finally hearing a muffled response from Sugar as the shower stops running. "Finally!" Santana rolls her eyes when the bathroom door opens and a waft of steam hits her in the face. "If you're late for school, you are in trouble" the latina tells her oldest child as she ushers Lily inside the bathroom and pulls the door closed again. "You" Santana points at Sugar, "Go get dressed, downstairs for breakfast in fifteen minutes" she tells her firmly before turning to Dylan. "You, bathrooms are for going to the bathroom in. Get dressed" Santana tells her son, kissing his head and making her way downstairs. She finds her wife in the kitchen making the kids' packed lunches and she sneaks up behind the tall blonde and squeezes her ass, causing Brittany to squeak in surprise.

"Good morning" Brittany grins, twisting around to kiss her wife deeply, her hands resting on Santana's hips.

"Good morning, beautiful" Santana smiles. "Why does our son now pee outside?" she asks faux sternly.

"Sugar was in the shower for almost an hour, the poor guy was struggling" Brittany explains. "I think we need to talk to her about her attitude. There's been a lot of back talk lately, I noticed that you've been getting annoyed about it as well" Brittany tells her wife.

"Yeah, that attitude of hers is getting old and we really need to sit the three of them down and go over the house rules again. I'm gonna set the timer on the water heater to twenty minutes and I think I may be spending my day off cleaning Sugar's room for her, see how she likes that" Santana smiles smugly, knowing Sugar will hate the invasion of her privacy but both Santana and Brittany have been asking her to tidy her bedroom for several days now.

"Well, just as long as you go into the corner at noon, I'll be home around thirty minutes after that" Brittany states firmly and Santana nods soberly. "We really need to deal with your over spending" the blonde adds, the latina ducking her head. "Hey" Brittany murmurs as she places her finger under her wife's chin, coaxing her head up and waiting until dark brown eyes meet her blue ones before continuing. "And then it's a clean slate" she states kindly. "I gotta go or I'll be late. Make sure Sugar isn't late again, I love you" Brittany murmurs softly.

"I love you too, Britt. Have a good day" Santana responds with a small smile.

Present day

Santana smiles softly as she creeps into Sugar's bedroom, rolling her eyes at the poster of the half naked man on the back of the door. She quietly crosses the bedroom and sits down on the edge of the bed and gently shakes her future daughter's shoulder, the girl groaning and mumbling incoherently as she pulls the duvet over her head. Santana chuckles softly as she pulls the duvet back down to reveal a dishevelled looking Sugar, the girl's mascara smudged around her eyes.

"Oww!" Sugar whines, holding her head.

"Yeah, tequila will do that to you" Santana states pointedly. "Try and sit up" she coaxes as she holds out a bottle of water for Sugar to take. She watches in slight amusement as Sugar struggles to sit up, leaning heavily against the head board and gulping down half of the bottle of water. "Here, these will help" Santana murmurs, holding out two aspirin on the flat of her palm.

"Thanks" Sugar mutters, throwing them in her mouth and chasing them with the rest of her water. "I guess you're pretty mad at me?" she murmurs.

"Yeah" Santana sighs. "Me and your Mom are both mad and disappointed" she states honestly, surprising Sugar with how easily she refers to Brittany as her mother and how she, herself, is acting like a parent right now. "What would happen if you did this back home?" Santana questions seriously. Sugar blushes and shrugs staring down at her hands as she picks at a loose thread on her duvet cover. "Would we spank you?" Santana asks abruptly and Sugar's gaze snaps up to look at the latina in shock, her eyes widening as she remembers what she said last night. The younger girl nods slowly, her cheeks beaming with embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart" Santana murmurs softly. "Feel free to feel embarrassed about your behaviour but you don't need to be embarrassed about punishments. I've been spanked before" she tells her to ease the girl's nerves, allowing Sugar to think that she's referring to her own mother.

"You're going to spank me? Can't you ground me instead?" Sugar asks desperately and Santana shakes her head in the negative.

"Would I spank you in the future for doing something like this?" Santana questions and she can tell by the guilty expression on Sugar's face that she has been spanked for this in the future. "Your Mom and I have discussed it and we think this is the appropriate punishment" the latina states gently. Sugar can't tell if her stomach is churning due to the tequila the night before or the confirmation of the impending spanking and she chews her bottom lip as she stare down at her hands again. At the same time, she feels relieved..relieved that in a short while she will no longer feel guilty and relieved that her Mama has eventually stepped up and is acting like her parent.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you" Sugar mumbles.

"Look at me" Santana requests quietly, glad that her daughter does so and she leans forward to cup the girl's face in her hands. "You're already forgiven, princesa" Santana tells her softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Come downstairs when you're ready, your mom wants the three of us to talk about stuff" the latina informs Sugar as she stands up and heads for the bedroom door.

"Mama?" Sugar calls shakily after her, Santana pausing with her hand on the handle and turning to face the younger girl. "Thank you"

"You're our daughter" Santana responds, her voice thick with emotion. "No matter how old any of us are, you're our daughter"

_**To be continued...Thank you for reading. Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**A/N - So yeah, I'm back. Sorry to those who have been waiting a long time for updates but, I'm sure you understand why I needed to take some time away from the site. I have a very detailed plan for updating, that I am determined to follow, so if any of you have any questions about updates for any story then feel free to ask me on tumblr. NayaFanFF.**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 8

2032 - 5 days before Sugar travels back in time.

Santana sighs heavily as she walks back into the house after dropping the kids off at school, her head pounding from their bickering over the radio. She's thankful that Lily had been desperate to go to her school's breakfast club, it means she doesn't have to drop Lily off an hour after her brother and sister...she only has to leave the house once during her morning off. She makes her way into the kitchen and switches the coffee machine on before heading upstairs and gathering all of Dylan's dirty laundry, rolling her eyes at just how much clothes he has managed to go through in just a few days. At least now Sugar does her own laundry, even if she does ignore the rest of her room. Santana quickly throws Dylan's clothes into the washing machine and pours herself a coffee to take upstairs with her, smirking as she knows Sugar had thought it had been an empty threat when she said she would clean her room for her.

"How the hell does she live like this?" Santana murmurs to herself as she glances around the messy bedroom. She rolls her eyes at the typical teenage ways of tidying, a clear path to the bed and closet. The latina crosses the room and pulls open the curtains and opens the window to let some, much needed, air into the room. She places her mug on the night stand and starts stripping her oldest child's bed, dumping the sheets on the floor next to her feet. "She is such a pig," Santana mutters. Yes, her bedroom had been untidy when she was fifteen but her bedroom had been a palace compared to Sugar's and, at least, had been clean, Sugar's room smelled musty and had a layer of dust on most of her things. Santana sighs and walks across to the walk in closet, tripping over a pair of shoes as she walks inside it to find her daughter's other sheets. She rifles through all the crap on the shelves and pulls the sheets down, frowning when she hears something clink at the back of the shelf. "I warned her about leaving empty glasses up here. Seriously, it must be easier to just bring them down rather than go to all this effort to hide them," she sighs.

Santana stretches up onto her tiptoes and feels around the shelf until her fingers graze against cool glass. She grumbles under her breath and strains upwards, struggling for a moment until she manages to grab hold of it, her eyes widening in surprise as she pulls it down. It's not an empty glass like she thought but a half empty bottle of tequila instead. Anger seeps from her pores as she glares at the offending item in her hand, wondering if she will be able to stop herself from killing her child. She recognises the brand as the kind she drinks, the same kind she and Quinn had been drinking during the last party they hosted. At the time, Santana had assumed that she and Quinn had finished the bottle, her hangover the following morning had convinced her of that. Now she knows that isn't true. "I'll kill her," Santana mutters darkly as she storms out of the closet and out of her oldest child's bedroom, cursing in Spanish as she goes in search of her cell phone. She locates her phone on the kitchen table and furiously swipes her thumb across the screen, scrolling through her contacts until she reaches her wife's name.

"Hey, baby. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Brittany's melodic voice floats into her ear.

"I found tequila hidden in Sugar's closet," Santana states angrily, skipping straight passed any pleasantries.

"What?! Santana, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I know what tequila looks like!" Santana snaps, rolling her dark eyes.

"Okay, sorry, of course you do," Brittany placates her wife. "Is it full?"

"No. Half empty. She probably stole it from the last party we had but I don't know if she drank any, I'm not sure how much of the bottle Quinn and I had," Santana explains.

"San...you and Quinn finished the bottle. There was two bottles though, I bought two. You definitely didn't drink any of the second bottle," Brittany murmurs.

"So, it was Sugar." Santana is convinced that her blood is boiling as rage sets in and she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"It seems so, but we need to talk to her first," Brittany sighs. "We need to hear her side of the story. Make sure she knows to come straight home from school instead of going to drama club. We'll talk to her once she gets home."

"She's just going to deny all knowledge of it, Britt."

"She's the world's worst liar, San, and if she knows what's good for her then she won't even try to," Brittany murmurs darkly. "I gotta go, babe, I'll see you when I get home. Make sure you're in the corner." Santana feels her stomach lurch at her wife's words and she swallows thickly. "I love you, bye!"

"I love you too, Britt." Santana places her phone back on the table with a heavy sigh. She drums her fingers against the wood, jumping back and forth between feeling nervous about her upcoming punishments and fury about finding stolen alcohol in her fifteen year old daughter's bedroom. Sighing, she picks her cell phone back up and types out a quick text message to Sugar.

_Come straight home after school. No drama club, just home. Your mom and I need to talk to you._

Santana smirks slightly as she presses send, knowing her daughter will work out that she's in trouble by the lack of a kiss on the end of the message. Good, a little healthy fear never hurt anyone.

Present day

Sugar smiles weakly as she sits down opposite Santana at the kitchen table, feeling as though her head is about to explode and praying that the aspirin kicks in soon. The smell coming from the frying pan causes her stomach to churn uncomfortably and she silently curses Brittany for choosing this morning of all mornings to make a greasy fry up. The small smirk on Santana's face tells her that Brittany is doing it on purpose.

"Breakfast?" Sugar grimaces at Brittany's offer and silently shakes her head. "Are you sure? A nice greasy breakfast always makes me feel much better," Brittany explains.

"No thank you," Sugar responds shortly, feeling her stomach plummet to the floor when Brittany ignores her and places a loaded plate in front of her anyway. Santana can't help but chuckle as Sugar sprints out of the kitchen, her hand firmly clamped across her mouth.

"Mean," Santana playfully scolds her girlfriend.

"It wasn't mean, it was educational," Brittany corrects her. She grabs the plate she had placed in front of Sugar and sits down next to Santana with it. "It taught her an important lesson; hangovers suck. I bet she doesn't touch alcohol for a long time," she adds with a sky grin.

"You're a genius, Britt."

"Duh," Brittany smiles, leaning over to sweetly peck Santana's full lips before going back to her food. Santana wrinkles her nose in disgust as Brittany digs into the unhealthiest meal she has ever seen, silently drinking her coffee as she waits for Sugar to come back.

"Feeling better?" she asks when Sugar eventually shuffles back junk the kitchen, grabbing a can of coke from the refrigerator before sitting down.

"Yeah, a little."

"Throwing up always helps," Brittany states, seemingly not at all bothered by the fact that she's talking about vomit while eating her breakfast.

"You should really try to eat something, it'll make you feel better," Santana states. "Even just some toast." Sugar gazes at her hesitantly, chewing on her bottom lip and trying to work out if her stomach can handle any food.

"I guess I could try to eat some toast," Sugar eventually says, pushing her chair back and moving to stand up.

"It's okay, I'll take care of it, stay where you are," Santana tells her, standing up and moving to the toaster. Sugar glances at Brittany and notices the small smile on the older girl's face. It surprises Sugar that she feels so comforted by the simple act of Santana encouraging her to eat breakfast and then making it for her, even if it is just toast. She finally feels at home here, with her parents. Of course, she misses her home, the older versions of her parents and her siblings but being with the younger versions helps her.

"Thanks...mama." Santana offers her a shrug and a kind smile, as though it's natural for her to make her daughter breakfast which, in a way, it is. Sugar watches as the eighteen year old version of her mama moves around the kitchen, thinking about what's going to happen later and trying her best to swallow her nerves. She doesn't miss Brittany's beaming smile and she loves that she put it there and made her mother so happy, despite the recent events. A comfortable silence fills the decent sized kitchen, it only being broken by Sugar when she thanks Santana as she hands over the toast.

"So.. we wanted to talk to you about last night," Brittany says once Sugar is finished eating. The younger girl nods nervously and gives her mom her full attention, feeling a pang of anxiety deep in her gut. "You promised Santana that you wouldn't drink alcohol, what happened?" Brittany questions.

"I don't know..I was just talking to Rory and then he offered me some and...I don't know, I just..I wanted him to like me," Sugar mumbles.

"Honey, getting drunk with a boy isn't what's going to make him like you. He's going to like you plenty for who you are," Brittany states softly sharing a small, worried glance with Santana.

"Yeah...right," Sugar scoffs.

"No, he will. You're an amazing girl, Sugar! You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny..if he doesn't like you then he's an idiot," Santana says seriously. "If a guy wants to get you drunk it's because he only wants one thing and he is _not_ getting that," she adds firmly.

"Definitely not," Brittany agrees, shooting Sugar a stern look. Sugar stares back at them in stunned silence, unsure of how she feels about having this conversation with them. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"Yes! God, I really do not want to talk about this! Sugar stutters, her face bright red. She doesn't miss the look of pure relief on Santana and Brittany's faces. "Look, I won't drink again until I'm twenty one, I swear."

"Good. We'll be watching you," Brittany informs her. "And Rory," she adds warningly. Sugar nods and stares down at the table, humiliation flowing through her. "Now, Santana...your mama is gonna handle your punishment. After this it's a clean slate, you'r not grounded or anything. Who normally takes care of your punishments?" Brittany questions softly.

"Both of you, just whichever one of you is there," Sugar mumbles, embarrassed.

"Hey," Santana murmurs softly as she reaches across the table to gently grasp Sugar's hand in her own. "Remember what I said, you don't need to be embarrassed, we've both been spanked before," she reminds her. "You trust us, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. You're my parents...much younger versions but still..my parents," Sugar states quietly and honestly. Santana smiles softly and sqeezes her hand reassuringly.

"You understand why I'm going to spank you?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, I got drunk after I promised you I would stay away from alcohol," Sugar whispers.

"And you know that I'm only doing it because I love you?" Sugar's eyes snap up to gaze at Santana tearfully, her face breaking into a smile. "I know I don't really say it but, I do. You're my daughter," Santana mumbles.

"I love you too, both of you."

"We care about you so much, honey, and that's why we're gonna start taking our role as parents much more seriously. Our age is going to come into it, we're your moms and we're gonna act like it," Brittany explains. "We're fully prepared for you to sometimes get mad with us and dislike us for putting our foot down," she adds. Sugar nods dumbly and eyes the two older girls carefully.

"Why don't you go shower and get dressed. Once you've done that I want you to wait in your bedroom until I come up," Santana tells her. She watches as Sugar shuffles out of the room, waiting until she is out of earshot before turning to face Brittany, her dark eyes full of panic.

"Stop worrying, babe. You did amazing," Brittany murmurs, her crystal blue eyes filled with pride as she leans forward to softly kiss her girlfriend.

"What if I screw this up? What if I don't do it properly or she hates me or.."

"Stop! Babe, you've spanked me before, you know how to do it. You always make me feel so loved and looked after and it's not going to be any different with Sugar. You heard her, she trusts you and you are already an amazing mother, you're not going to screw this up..I promise that you won't screw this up. And there is no way she'll hate you, she doesn't hate the future us and I get the feeling that she's been over one of our laps _plenty_ of times," Brittany states seriously, gazing deep into Santana's eyes. "But if you're not comfortable doing this then I can do it, it's not a problem, babe."

"No, I need to do this. I need to step up...I can do this."

"Are you sure?" Brittany questions studying her girlfriend intensely.

"Yes. I wouldn't force myself to do it if I wasn't comfortable," Santana nods. "I'm sorry, I'm just..freaking out."

"It's okay. You're gonna be great, just like you are with me." Santana smiles when she hears the unwavering trust in Brittany's voice and she nods, determination setting in.

2032 - 5 days before Sugar travels back in time.

Santana sighs loudly as she slumps down on the sofa, grabbing the remote and turning the television on. She has thirty minutes before she needs to be in the corner and she plans to spend it watching awful daytime tv and making fun of the bad acting. She tries to force herself not to think abour her upcoming punishment, but even the terrible lifetime movie she's watching doesn't distract her from the fact that in an hours time she will be over her wife's knee.

"You're having a productive morning, I see." Santana barely manages to swallow the surprised yelp that rises in her throat when she hears Brittany's voice.

"Jesus, Britt! You scared the crap out of me! Santana exclaims, rolling her eyes at the amusement written all over her wife's face.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Brittany grins. She slumps down next to Santana and presses her lips against her wife's in a sweet greeting. "We finished up a little early, I figured we could talk about Sugar before we deal with your overspending."

"Good idea," Santana mumbles as she tries to ignore her hammering heart and flip flopping stomach.

"Where's the bottle?" Brittany asks her, Santana sighing and pointing to the coffee table. "Yeah, that's definitely one of ours," Brittany nods, "What are we going to do?"

"You mean apart from warming her backside for her? I have no idea" Santana grumbles. "She's fifteen years old and she's been drinking and..."

"We don't know for sure that she's been drinking, honey," Brittany interrupts softly.

"Okay but, at the very least, she stole from us and then tried to hide it," Santana states seriously, anger flashing in her dark eyes.

"I agree that she needs a spanking just for the stealing alone and I think we need to have a serious chat with her about her recent attitude. she's been a complete brat lately and we've been letting her away with too much for a little while now," Brittany murmurs.

"And her bedroom is disgusting," Santana says with a grimace, "Seriously, Britt, it's not just messy..it's dirty. It's gross," she adds. "I feel like I need a shower just from being in there."

"Well if even one drop of the tequila has touched her lips then she's gonna have plenty of time to clean her bedroom because she's not going to be leaving it for a long time," Brittany states firmly. She looks satisfied when Santana nods her agreement. "We do need to hear her out though," she adds, reminding her wife.

"I'll call Quinn and ask her if she can take Lily and Dylan tonight. Lily always gets so upset when there's arguments or punishments and I imagine it'll get pretty heated tonight," Santana sighs, standing up and reaching for her cell phone.

"I'll do it," Brittany says, "you go upstairs and get ready for your spanking."

"You wanna do it now?" Santana asks quietly, gazing at her wife like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"There's no point waiting until noon to go into the corner now that I'm home," Brittany shrugs. "I would have thought you'd want to get it over with."

"Yeah, you're right, I do."

"Okay, well, go upstairs and go into the corner," Brittany orders in a gentle, but firm, voice. She stands up and pulls Santana into a tight and reassuring hug, lightly kissing her forehead. "I'll be there in thirty minutes." Brittany watches her wife leave the room and lets out a heavy sigh, it's going to be a long day.

_**To be continued...Please review to let me know what you think of the chapter. Thank you for reading.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Yeah, I'm back. Thanks for all of the support, it really does mean a lot and I appreciate it so much. It doesn't seem like the harassment is going to stop anytime soon so I'm doing my best to ignore it and continue writing. I will do my best to update as much as possible. And, no, I wasn't away from my accounts to punish anyone, I really just needed a break.**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 9

Present day

Santana feels her heart clench guiltily as she gently rubs Sugar's back while the girl lays across Santana's lap and sobs. She winces as Sugar chokes on her words, her apologies spluttered and her back heaving with the force of her sobs. Santana hates this. She had always found it hard to spank Brittany, but punishing Sugar, her daughter, had been even harder. Not because she loves either one of them any less, but because it's different with Brittany. She had Brittany had decided to have a domestic discipline relationship. They had chosen this. They are Sugar's parents, Sugar doesn't get a say in her punishments. At least, Santana doesn't think so. She doesn't actually know how she and Brittany decide on punishments for their children in the future. She doubts that they are all that different in twent years time. Perhaps just more grown up and sensible.

"You're okay, princesa," Santana murmurs, "it's over." Santana pulls Sugar's panties and sweatpants back into place as gently as she can, apologising softly when Sugar whimpers. She helps Sugar onto the bed, the girl laying on her stomach, and lays down beside her. Sugar shimmies closer to Santana, taking comfort in her mama's arms that are wrapped tightly around her. She buries her face in the crook of Santana's neck and quietly cries, desperately trying to ignore the burning in her backside. Even at eighteen years old, her mama's hand had done just as good of a job as it does at thirty eight.

"I'm sorry," Sugar whimpers, "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you," Santana murmurs softly and reassuringly, stroking her future daughter's hair. "Your mom and I both forgive you. Punishment gives you a clean slate. It's over."

"I'm still sorry," Sugar whispers.

"I know," Santana lightly kisses the top of Sugar's head, "I know. I'm right here. I know it hurts, but it'll feel better soon," she states quietly. They both look up as the bedroom door opens and Brittany pokes her head into the room, a gentle smile playing on her lips. Santana returns the smile and jerks her head to silently ask Brittany to join them, the blonde woman immediately complying and padding across the room. She carefully climbs over Sugar and settles beside her, one arm underneath her head and the other resting on their daughter's back next to Santana's, lacing their fingers together.

"Try and get a little sleep, it'll help," Brittany advises gently. "We'll wake you in a little while."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Sugar asks in a small voice, as though she fears that they will say no.

"Of course." Brittany presses a gentle kiss to Sugar's temple and murmurs for her to close her eyes, promising that everything is okay between them. She smiles when the sound of Santana softly humming a song she hasn't heard of before, catching her girlfriend's eye and sharing a tender smile with her. Brittany loves seeing this side of Santana, and she loves knowing that she'll get to see her as a mother every day in their future. "You okay?" she asks quietly as soon as she is sure that Sugar is sleeping.

"That was so hard," Santana whispers, blinking back tears. "I had to force myself to continue. When she started crying and begging..." she swallows heavily, "I swear I thought my heart was breaking."

"She deserved it," Brittany murmurs, "and I think she really needed it. I'm proud of you. So, so proud of you for following through. I know it's been hard for you to wrap your head around all of this, but you really came through for her, and me."

"She's our daughter. I'd do anything for her," Santana replies softly, "I'd do anything for us..for you."

2032 - 5 days before Sugar travels back in time.

Santana clasps her hands tightly behind her back, each hand squeezing the other one in an attempt to stop them trembling. She hates that she still gets so nervous. She's thirty eight years old, they've been doing this for just over twenty one years. She's laid across Brittany's lap and bared her behind more times than she can count in that time, and vice versa. Yet she still gets insanely nervous each time. God, why did she have to crazy with the credit card again? Shoes are her weakness. It's like all of her self restraint just abandons her when she spots a nice pair of heels. To be fair, she kinda does need heels. Santana sighs, it's Brittany's fault for being so damn tall and making her look like a complete shortass. She shakes her head. That's not what she's supposed to be thinking about. She's in the corner to think about her mistake, not to think up reasons to defend it. Not that she could defend spending a ridiculous amount of money for something she probably won't even wear.

"Santana?" She jumps in surprise when Brittany's voice sounds through the room, Santana didn't even hear her come upstairs. Ninja Brittany strikes again. "Come here please," Brittany states firmly. Santana sucks in a deep breath and slowly turns around to face her wife, her breath catching in her throat when she spots the belt laying on their bed. Santana shuffles across the bedroom, coming to a stop beside Brittany as the tall blonde shimmies onto their bed and leans against the headboard. "Why are you being spanked, Santana?"

"I broke our rule about overspending, ma'am," Santana replies shakily.

"And what is that rule?"

"Purchases over a hundred dollars for things we don't need must be discussed before the item is bought," Santana recites, her voice a mere whisper. "Ma'am," she adds, just in time.

"And you agree with this punishment?" Brittany double checks, watching her wife carefully with piercing blue eyes.

"Yes, ma'am, I do," Santana nods.

"Good. Take off your pants and panties and climb over my lap," Brittany states, patting her leggings clad thighs. Santana nods and nervously hooks her fingers into the waistband of her sweatpants and panties, hesitating for a second before sliding them both down at the same time. Goosebumps erupts all over the naked half of her body and she eyes the belt warily for a moment before climbing onto the bed and laying herself across her wife's lap. She lays her head on her arms and focuses on relaxing, knowing Brittany won't start if she's tensing. Brittany's warm hand rubs her naked ass for a few minutes before she lifts it, it rushing down a second later. The loud smack echoes around the room and Santana can tell from the first spank that Brittany is not messing around. The second strike lands a split second later and Brittany soon falls into a rhythm, her hand clapping firmly against her wife's flesh. Brittany brings her hand down again and again, sharply slapping Santana's perfect cheeks, turning golden skin a light pink after only a short time. She means business. This isn't the first time in recent months that she has had to spank Santana for overspending; that's why the belt is out of the closet. The flesh of Santana's bottom jiggles and bounces from the force behind the spanks from Brittany's experienced palm, Santana beginning to cry softly.

"Ow," Santana whimpers, "I'm sorry, Britt. Really sorry," she cries, her voice laced with a pleading tone.

"I know," Brittany reassures her, "We're almost done with this part." She firmly spanks the underside of each tanned globe, turning the skin a deep pink as she steadily claps her hand down. Right side, left side, again and again. Lifting her knees to force Santana's ass further into the air, she concentrates on her wife's tender sit spots, one particularly hard spank causing Santana to squeal and break down in sobs. After five slow, hard spanks, Brittany stops. Santana sobs across her lap as she gently rubs her deep pink, heated bottom. "Santana, how many times have we had to talk about your overspending this year?" Brittany asks sternly, her hand still soothing Santana's sore behind.

"Two times before, ma'am," Santana chokes out, her back heaving with the force of her cries.

"Which would make this the third time," Brittany nods. "I'm going to give you three strokes of the belt and then it's all over," she explains, her voice oddly comforting yet stern at the same time. Santana nods, unable to speak again and allows her wife to guide her off of the bed, watching with red rimmed eyes as Brittany arranges their pillows on the edge of their bed. "C'mon, over the pillows," Brittany coaxes softly, "you know what to do. Hands in front of you, and count." Brittany gives Santana a second to get herself into the proper position before she picks up the belt and weighs it in her hand. She hates the belt. Both using it, and receiving it. Taking aim, she lashes it across the middle of Santana's pink ass, Santana crying out in pain and bucking her hips.

"One, ma'am!" Brittany can tell that Santana had to use everything in her to keep her hands in front of her, and she's glad. She really doesn't want Santana to give her a reason to add extras by reaching back or getting out of position. Quickly, she strikes Santana's bottom again, the brunette squealing into the bedspread as the belt brands a line of fire across her already sore bottom. "Two, ma'am," she gasps out, breathing heavily and choking on her own sobs.

"You're doing so well, honey. Just one more," Brittany encourages her, amazed by how well Santana had taken the first two. She _never_ handled it this well when it's Santana using it on her. She wastes no time in bringing the belt down for the third and final time, dropping it as though it burns her as soon as it lands.

"Three, ma'am!" Brittany clambers onto the bed and cradles Santana's head in her lap, murmuring soothingly to her. "I'm sorry, Britt. I'll be more careful with my spending in future," Santana blubbers into her wife's thigh.

"I know, baby, I know," Brittany soothes, "you took that so well. It's over now, you have a clean slate. All is forgiven," she murmurs, running her fingers through Santana's silky, raven locks. Her other hand finds purchase on her back, gently rubbing as Santana bitterly sobs, her tears soaking into Brittany's leggings. "I love you so much, sweetheart. Even more with each passing day," she whispers, blinking back her own tears as she comforts her wife. It's hard to hear and see the love of your life cry, it's even harder when you caused those tears. She helps Santana crawl further up the bed, leaning against the headboard as Santana collapses on top of her, her hands gripping the front of Brittany's shirt. She uses her thumb to softly stroke Santana's brow, continuing to do so even after Santana's breathing evens out. Brittany doesn't move. She just sits there, holding her wife as she sleeps and brushing away the tears that stain her wife's cheeks. Later, she and Santana will confront their oldest child and Santana, most likely, won't be the only person in the house nursing a sore behind. For now, though, she's happy to watch Santana sleep.

Present day

"Britt?" Santana calls out softly into the darkened room as she hears her bedroom door open.

"Yeah, it's me," Brittany replies quietly, climbing back into Santana's bed and snuggling up to her. "I was just getting a glass of water. Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been awake for a while," Santana sighs. "I keep thinking about Sugar. Did you check on her?"

"Nah, her door was closed and I didn't want to wake her," Brittany murmurs. "She's okay, San. It wasn't her first spanking, and I'm sure it won't be her last. You were perfect with her," she reassures her girlfriend, craning her neck upwards to press a gentle kiss to Santana's jaw.

"Yeah, I guess," Santana mumbles. "It just...it must have been hard for her. Not only did she get spanked, but she got spanked by me...the eighteen year old version of her parent. She must miss the older versions of us so much, today must have been really hard for her," Santana mutters, her chest heaving with a heavy sigh.

"It's not an ideal situation," Brittany concedes, "being trapped in the past, but it could be worse. She still has her parents, yeah we're twenty years younger than she's used to, but she still has us. Of course she misses older us and her brother and sister, but at least she knows she's safe with us. We look after her and treat her like our daughter because, well, she is our daughter. We're her moms. Yeah, it's gotta be hard but we'll get her back to her time and in five years time we'll meet her again," Brittany murmurs passionately.

"Mama?" They both look across the dark bedroom to see Sugar sleepily standing in the doorway, both of them knowing what Sugar is asking without her even needing to speak.

"Come on in, princesa," Santana says warmly, lifting the duvet up and smiling as Sugar practically dives into bed beside her. Santana wraps her arms around her future daughter and pulls her into a comforting embrace.

"Is this okay?" Sugar asks nervously.

"It's perfectly okay, sweetheart," Santana reassures her sincerely, shifting slightly so that Sugar has room to curl into her, her head resting on Santana's shoulder. "Go to sleep, okay? We're right here."

"I love you, mama. You too, mom," Sugar mumbles into Santana's sleep shirt.

"We love you, too," Brittany smiles, leaning across Santana to gently kiss their child's cheek, kissing Santana too as she slides back into place on Santana's other side. "Now go to sleep, honey." She snuggles closer to Santana and leans up to speak quietly into Santana's ear, "see, you're perfect with her. Absolutely perfect."

_**To be continued...Your feedback would be greatly appreciated.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter.**_

_**Please don't be shy, let me know what you think of this :) Reviews = faster updates.**_

Chapter 10

2032 - 5 days before Sugar travels back in time.

Brittany glances towards the ceiling as she hears their bedroom floor creak as Santana gets out of bed. Pushing herself up from the sofa, she heads into the kitchen and pours her wife a mug of fresh coffee to take back into the living room with her. She places the mug on the table and slumps back down on the sofa just as she hears Santana come out of their bathroom. Brittany smiles gently when Santana stiffly shuffles into the room, her hair mussed from sleeping and her eyes tired.

"Hey, babe," Brittany murmurs, standing up and kissing Santana as she hands her the coffee.

"Hey. Thanks," Santana sleepily replies. "How long have you been down here?"

"Just a half hour or so, I wanted to stay with you longer but I really had to pee and when I came back you were spread out all over the bed," Brittany states with a fond smile. She feels guilt tugging at her gut as she watches Santana warily eye the sofa while sipping her coffee. Brittany knows how it feels to not want to sit down when your ass is sore. "Sugar won't be home for another, like, twenty minutes, come sit," she states softly. Sitting down for the first time after a spanking is always the worst, it's best to just get it over with, but Santana always needs encouragement. Santana nods and gently lowers herself on the sofa, curling into Brittany's side and putting most of her weight on her side. She cradles her coffee close to her chest and lets out a heavy sigh.

"I'm so not looking forward to this?" Santana grumbles.

"Talking to Sugar?"

"Yeah," Santana sighs. "She's so like me at the age, it's not easy to stay calm when all that attitude is flying at you, you know? I mean, I just know that her main defence will be that I shouldn't have been in her bedroom. That's what I would've done if, you know, my mom was actually around."

"Yeah, but it's different. She has her parents around, we're always there for her and, even though it wasn't your mom, you still had someone around to keep you in line," Brittany states with a smirk. "We can handle a teenage version of you," Brittany shrugs. "You can because you were a teenage version of you," she laughs, "and I was an expert at dealing with teenage you."

"Huh..that's true," Santana nods. She lets out a contented sigh as Brittany's arm snakes around her waist, her hand gently rubbing her sore backside. "I hate that belt," Santana groans with a pout.

"Maybe you shouldn't give me another reason to use it then," Brittany retorts teasingly.

"Don't worry, I have no plans to," Santana mumbles, burying her face in Brittany's shoulder as she flushes lightly.

"None of us ever plan to be punished," Brittany chuckles, turning her head to lightly peck Santana's cheek. "Even though it happens often enough that it seems like you do." Santana groans, the tips of her ears turning pink in response to her wife's teasing. "There's some aloe upstairs, I'll help you with it once we've talked to Sugar. Oh...speak of the devil," she remarks as the front door opens and slams shut. "She really needs to stop slamming that door," Brittany adds quietly. They listen as Sugar throws her bag into the hall closet, waiting for her, most likely, dramatic entrance.

"Mom!" Sugar calls out as she stalks into the living room, stopping when she spots both of her parents on the sofa. If she's surprised to see both of them, she doesn't show it. "Why did I have to miss drama club?" Sugar demands.

"First of all, watch your tone," Santana states sternly as she pushes herself up, hiding her pain amazingly well. "Second, have a look at the table," Santana tells her, nodding down at the coffee table. Sugar follows her mama's gaze and her brown eyes widen when she notices the bottle of tequila. She remains silent for a few moments before responding just as Santana predicted she would.

"You went through my stuff?" Sugar asks indignantly.

"I warned you time and time again that if you didn't clean it, I would go in there and do it for you," Santana retorts. "You didn't listen, so I did it. Or I started it, I got a little distracted when I found alcohol in my fifteen year old daughter's closet!" Santana raises her voice, one eyebrow dangerously cocked. "My alcohol, may I add. Care to explain?"

"You..you shouldn't be going through my stuff," Sugar snaps. She never did learn how to keep her mouth shut. "I don't go through your stuff." A lie. Sugar always takes her parents' make-up without asking.

"That does not matter, Sugar," Brittany states calmly and firmly, standing up and moving to stand next to her wife. "What matters is that a bottle of tequila, which was once full and in the cupboard, is now half empty and was found in your bedroom."

"Hidden in your closet," Santana interjects. "We have every right to go into any of your bedrooms, we are your parents and privacy is a privelege. Why was the tequila in your bedroom?" she tries again, glaring down at her daughter, and realising in the back of her mind that Sugar isn't all that much smaller than her anymore. Sugar petulantly shrugs, stubbornly staying silent while staring at her shoes. "Alright, fine! We have all night. Go upstairs and finish cleaning your room. I want that bedroom to be immaculate by the time you're finished. It's disgusting," Santana lectures. "You can stay in there until we call you down and, for the sake of your behind, I hope you're in the mood to talk," she adds sternly. "Go!" Santana watches as their eldest child storms from the room, rolling her eyes when they hear her bedroom door slam a moment later.

"That went as well as expected," Brittany remarks dryly. "I'm gonna make a start on dinner. Hopefully she will be calmer when we call her down to eat."

Present day

"Smells awesome, babe," Brittany grins as she steps into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Santana from behind while she stands at the stove. She kisses her girlfriend's cheek before laying her chin on Santana's shoulder. "Sugar's just cleaning up, we had to oil some of the parts."

"How's going? Do you think it's almost finished?" Santana asks curiously, turning down the heat and turning in Brittany's arms.

"Honestly? I don't know. I wish I knew how future me completed it," Brittany murmurs.

"It does not surprise me that you created a time machine that actually works," Santana comments.

"It doesn't?"

"Well, yeah, it does. I mean, it's a time machine! But, if anyone could do it...it had to be you," Santana smiles, chastely kissing her.

"Duh, I'm a genius," Brittany grins.

"I always knew you were," Santana murmurs sincerely.

"Ugh, gross. Please tell you're not making out over my breakfast," Sugar grumbles as she walks into the kitchen, slumping down at the table and immediately wincing.

"Are you still sore?" Santana questions softly, gazing at the younger girl in sympathy. She knows how that feels.

"Yeah, a little," Sugar mumbles, looking down at her hands. "I've had worse," she shrugs, causing Santana and Brittany to share a look that is a mixture of amusement and concern. "I get in trouble a lot."

"Well, we have that to look forward to, I guess," Santana states sarcastically. She plates up their breakfast, with Brittany's help, and they join their daughter at the kitchen table. They eat in a comfortable silence, it only being interrupted by Sugar groaning in pain every now and then. Seriously, wooden chairs should always have cushions. Always. This is, like, inhumane or something!

"Just say it," Brittany says, and Santana looks up in confusion. "I know you're dying to ask something, it's written all over your face," Brittany states to Sugar.

"Well," Sugar hesitates, "are you gonna stop me from seeing Rory?" she asks quietly, her eyes flicking back and forth between Santana and Brittany, watching as they seem to have a silent conversation with each other.

"No, we're not," Brittany finally tells her, "but, we will be keeping an eye on you when you're together," she adds. Brittany can tell just by looking at Santana that she plans to have a little chat with Rory. She knows she should probably stop her, Santana will most likely terrify the poor kid, but it's their daughter. If some boy is scared to mess up around Sugar...Brittany is okay with that. She just knows that Santana is a complete mama bear in the future, she's alread turning into one now.

"Don't let him force into anything," Santana states bluntly. "I'm not just meaning sex, I mean anything...don't let him encourage you to do things that you're not supposed to be doing," she adds seriously, her features stern.

"No, I know. He's not like that, mama," Sugar murmurs, her face flushing pink. Santana looks unconvinced, but she doesn't say anything more about it. She's not going to let her opinion on men, based on poor experiences she's had, colour Sugar's judgement. She'll talk to Rory tomorrow at school to ensure that he understands that upsetting Sugar, means he upsets her and Brittany, too. No harm could come from Santana putting the fear of god into him. Something she'll happily do.

2032 - 5 days before Sugar travels back in time.

Sugar glares at Santana as she sits down opposite her at the kitchen table, irritated that dinner isn't actually ready; despite the fact that Brittany had called her down twice to tell her it was. Her parents always did that, impatiently calling her down for a meal, and scolding her for not immediately rushing down, when it isn't even ready yet. She'd never understand why parents did that. The atmosphere in the kitchen could be cut with a knife as Santana and Sugar wait for Brittany to finish plating up their food, both of them as stubborn as the other as they avoid talking to each other. Only Santana thanks Brittany when she places their plates of pasta in front of them, something that irritates Santana even further. Sure, she hates it when their children are rude to her, but she hates it even more when one of them is rude to Brittany.

"So...are you ready to explain yourself?" Brittany asks Sugar pointedly. She sighs when Sugar stays silent and she glances at her wife, Santana setting her jaw as she fumes beside her. "Fine. I'll tell you what we've worked out," Brittany sighs. "You took the bottle of tequila that was in the cupboard, left over from when we last had people over. You drank some of it, and then hid it in your room. What we don't know is how long you've had it, how much you drank or if any of your friends had any, and where you were when you drank it." Piercing blue eyes glare into the brown of her daughter's, and she notices the colour draining from Sugar's face. The girl has obviously realised that she has no way of getting herself out of this.

"Sugar, you're in a whole lot of trouble anyway. Just tell us what we want to know," Santana states lowly, the anger evident in her tone. "Continuing to hide the truth is still lying to us, and I would think that you'd be interested in trying to make it a little easier on yourself."

"I just wanted to try it," Sugar murmurs. "Shawn and I had some on the night of the party," she adds, referring to Quinn's oldest son.

"Half of the bottle is gone, even with two of you...that's a lot more than just trying it," Brittany tells her, her sky blue eyes filled with disappointment. "Shawn is younger than you. You are supposed to look out for him, not encourage him to drink alcohol!"

"Only by a year," Sugar argues. "It's not that big of a deal and.." Her mouth snaps shut when Santana slams her hand down on the table.

"That is not the damn point!" Santana loudly exclaims, her dinner now forgotten. "Neither of you should have even been near alcohol! You stole from us..."

"It was just a bottle of tequila!" Sugar interrupts.

"That doesn't matter," Santana shoots back. "You took something that didn't belong to you. So, you stole and lied to us. Not only that, but your attitude has been disgusting lately. You ignore your mother and I every time we tell you to do something, and then you talk to us like crap when we say something to you about it. All of this, the stealing, the lying, the attidude; it stops now."

"It can't go on like this anymore, Sugar. We're not going to put up with this kind of behaviour anymore," Brittany tells her firmly. "You know our rules, and you know we will not allow you to break them. You are fifteen years old, Lily and Dylan look up to you. So does Shawn, and look what happened."

"I'm sorry," Sugar whispers, finally grasping how serious this is, finally understanding why her parents are so upset with her. "How much trouble am I in?"

"A whole lot," Santana replies seriously, her voice scarily calm. "Your mom and I have discussed it. After dinner you are to sit here and do any, and all, homework you have. One of us will check it and make sure it's all done. No more slacking off with homework. Then you will go upstairs and get ready for bed, your mom or I will be spanking your backside and then you can go to bed."

"Mama, please... I..." Santana holds her hand up, silencing their teenage daughter and shooting her a stern look to inform her that she is not finished.

"You are grounded until further notice. All of your recent behaviour means that you need to earn our trust, and your priveleges, back. You can still go to drama club after school, but then you come straight home. You will be going to bed earlier at night for a while, I'm bored of arguing with you every morning because you don't want to get out of bed. We love you very much, Sugar, but we are very disappointed in your behaviour. Things will be changing around here."

"Okay," Sugar whispers, knowing it's pointless to argue with her parents now that they've made their decision.

"You're an intelligent girl, use that intelligence when making decisions and things will be easier for you," Brittany tells her calmly, and not unkindly. "If you can prove to us than you can be trusted, you will get your priveleges back." Brittany shakes her head in disappointment. She hates that they need to be so strict with her, but that's just it...they _need_ to be. She exchanges a sad glance with Santana while Sugar goes back to slowly eating her dinner. Santana shoots her wife a reassuring smiles and gently rubs her back, hoping that things with Sugar can get back to normal, and soon.

_**To be continued...Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**I know a lot of you are reading this, I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far :)**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 11

2032 - 3 days before Sugar travels back in time.

Brittany sighs heavily as she steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She can hear the kids screaming at each other and knows it's only a matter of time before they wake Santana up. Saturday mornings are supposed to be nice, calm mornings. There's no reason to rush and fight over things but, of course, their kids always find something to fight over. It had only been two days since they had punished Sugar for the tequila incident and, so far, there hasn't actually been much improvement in her attitude. Brittany is somewhat convinced that Santana will actually kill their eldest child at some point. Pulling the towel tighter around her body, Brittany leaves the bathroom and makes her way down to the living room where Dylan and Sugar are having an argument over the tv.

"Guys! What's going on?! Brittany yells over the top of them, surprised and impressed that they both fall into silence. "It's not even ten yet, can we at least have one little morning without any arguing?"

"Sorry, mom," Dylan murmurs. He's seen, and heard, his mothers telling Sugar off enough lately that he knows not to try and talk his way out of it. They're stressed right now and he really doesn't want to spend the rest of the morning in his bedroom for giving either one of them attitude. It's just not worth it.

"Thank you," Brittany states, not missing the fact that Sugar is not going to apologize. "Go on into the kitchen, I'll be right there to make you guys something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Sugar mumbles. "I'll be in my room," she adds, brushing passed Brittany as she heads upstairs to her bedroom. Brittany sighs. She hates that their daughter is mad at them, but she knows they did the right thing. Sugar wanted to ignore every single boundary they had set, it's their job to ensure it doesn't happen again.

"I'm just gonna get dressed and I'll be right back, buddy," Brittany tells Dylan with a kind smile. Brittany makes her way back upstairs and walks into Lily's bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed and gently rubs Lily's back, one hand still firmly holding her towel in place. "It's time to wake up, sleepy girl," Brittany coos.

"Is anyone yelling?" Lily questions sleepily, her baby blue eyes struggling to stay open. Brittany's heart sinks, she hates that all of the issues with Sugar is affecting Lily despite their best efforts to shield her from it.

"No, baby. Nobody is yelling," Brittany reassures her.

"Good. I don't like it when everyone is yelling." Brittany nods, her gaze sympathetic as she reaches out to sweep Lily's blonde hair away from her face.

"I know you don't, sweetheart. I don't like it either," Brittany murmurs. "I'll do my best to make sure there's no more yelling, okay?" She smiles when Lily nods. "You wanna come help me wake up mama for breakfast?" Brittany asks, not at all surprised when Lily nods eagerly. Of course Lily would say yes to something that involves spending time with her beloved mama. "Alright, come on then, sweetie," Brittany stands up to let Lily get out of bed and holds out her hand for the girl to take. Brittany leads Lily in the bedroom she shares with her wife and smiles at the sight of Santana completely sprawled out on their bed. "Go wake her up. Nicely, though," Brittany murmurs. She opens her closet and starts picking out clothes to wear, rolling her eyes when she hears Santana's startled yelp, Lily had clearly jumped on her instead of waking her nicely.

"Morning, mama!" Brittany closes the closet and lays her clothes on the edge of the bed, smiling at her exhausted looking wife.

"Morning, baby girl," Santana mumbles, her voice still thick with sleep and her eyes barely staying open. "Morning, babe," Santana adds to Brittany.

"Morning," Brittany smiles, leaning forward to softly kiss her wife's full lips. "I figured you'd like to wake up to your favorite kind of alarm clock," she smirks, causing Santana to chuckle lightly.

"I did," Santana grins, pulling Lily closer to her and hugging her tightly. She kisses the tip of her daughter's tiny nose and sighs contentedly. "What time is it?"

"A little before ten. The fighting between our other two monsters has already begun," Brittany informs her.

"We're not monsters, mommy!" Lily cries incredulously.

"Yes you are!" Santana scoffs. "You, your sister and your brother are all monsters," Santana tells her faux seriously. "Y'all keep giving mommy and I grey hair!"

"Nuh uh! You've gots grey hair 'cause you're old, mama," Lily retorts, poking her tongue out and scrambling away from Santana.

"See, Britt, monsters!" Santana gasps. "We should just give them to some other family before they all get their little butts into trouble," she teases, laughing when Lily instantly drops down onto her butt, as though she's protecting it from her mama.

"I love you, mama!" Lily exclaims with an angelic smile before rushing out of the room.

"She's such a little dork," Santana states good naturedly.

"Just like her mama," Brittany grins, stooping down to kiss Santana again. "Now, get up so we can have breakfast and make some sort of plan to keep everyone happy today."

"You're naked, and you want me to get _out_ of bed?" Santana asks incredulously, shooting Brittany a cheeky wink.

"Don't even go there, horn dog. Sugar is sulking in her bedroom and we have two kids downstairs who are waiting for breakfast. Don't start something you can't finish," Brittany tells her, pointing at her warningly and gripping onto her towel with the other hand. She rolls her eyes when Santana literally pouts. "You're like a misbehaving child at times," Brittany chuckles. She regrets her statement when she sees Santana's eyes light up.

"You could always punish me if ya want to!"

Present day

Santana strides along the halls of William Mckinley high school, her jaw set in determination as she looks around for her intended target. Where the hell is that dumb leprechaun?! She had thought he would have been easy to find considering he's usually skipping along behind the lumbering idiot that is Finn Hudson, but she had already seen Finn. Rory had been nowhere to be seen. He's probably hiding from her. Pussy. She decides to check the choir room, and changes direction, picking up her pace as she realizes she only has a few minutes before homeroom. Santana rolls her eyes when she catches sight of Figgins tapping his watch, reminding her that she doesn't have much time to get to class. She forces an overly sweet smile to her face and nods, before striding passed him. As soon as Santana reaches the choir room, all signs of a smile disappear from her face.

"What's going on?" she demands, throwing the door open and watching as Sugar and Rory jump apart, both teenagers putting as much space as possible between them.

"Oh. Hi, Santana," Rory smiles. "I thought you were a teacher," he states in relief, sidling closer to Sugar again.

"Oh, uh uh, no. I don't think so, irish." Santana steps forward, standing between Rory and Sugar and glaring at the boy.

"Jesus, Santana, what's your problem?" Rory asks in confusion, glancing at Sugar and silently asking for help. Santana opens her mouth to respond, but then snaps it closed. She needs to calm down. As far as Rory is concerned, she is just their friend from glee club, and she looks kinda weird right now. She turns to face Sugar,

"You should get to class," Santana states lowly, and only Sugar can see the warning in Santana's dark eyes. "I'll see you at lunch," she adds. She says it casually, but Sugar still knows that Santana is telling her she wants to talk to her at lunch, her eyes daring Sugar not to turn up.

"See you at lunch," Sugar murmurs. The younger girl doesn't even glance at Rory as she walks out of the choir room, and Rory grows more and more nervous.

"Listen very carefully, leprechaun," Santana states as she spins around to face him. "Sugar is very important to me, and I will kick your skinny ass up and down this room if you even think of hurting her." Rory starts to protest, "I'm not finished," Santana snaps, holding her finger up. "She's fifteen and you got her drunk, and every time I see you together you're always looking at her like she's a piece of meat. If she says no, or her actions say no, you back the hell off, you got it?!" she asks dangerously.

"Yeah," he murmurs. "I care about her, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Fine. I mean it, irish, if one tear comes out of her eyes because of you, just one, I will endz you. Her clothes stay on at all times, do you understand me?"

"Yes. I get you, but what the hell has it got to do with you?" Rory demands, looking extremely put out at being lectured by Santana.

"Sugar is pretty much like family to me, and I look out for my family," Santana states simply, turning on her heel and striding away from the confused boy. She runs into Brittany just outside of the choir room, Brittany giving her a knowing look. "I just gave him a little warning," Santana murmurs, standing on her tip toes to kiss Brittany.

"I'm sure. He's actually a nice guy," Brittany states reasonably.

"She's our daughter. The guy who got her drunk and then gets to second base with her in the choir room is never going to be a nice guy. Not to me, anyway," Santana retorts as she leads Brittany towards homeroom.

"Good point. Although, we've gone a lot further than second base in the choir room," Brittany states quietly, a small smirk on her lips.

"That's not the point, Britt. Are we, in twenty years time, going to be okay with our kids doing everything we did? I sure as hell won't be okay with Sugar getting wasted and sleeping with someone in some poor kid's tree house," Santana explains.

"I won't either, but if we are too controlling then she's just gonna do it anyway," Brittany states gently. "All we can do is set boundaries, and then dole out punishments if she crosses them. You shouldn't worry so much. She'll be fine, she's a lot like you."

"That's what worries me."

0-00-0

Santana frowns when she realizes the house has been silent for quite a while now. Brittany and Sugar are working in the basement, and that usually means the house is anything but silent. She pushes her homework away from her and stands up from the kitchen table to grab a couple of bottled waters from the refrigerator. Making her way through the house, her frown deepens when she hears a clatter and a muffled curse coming from the basement. It's not like Brittany to curse. Santana opens the basement door and walks down the stairs, finding Brittany and Sugar slumped on the bottom step, both of them looking extremely dejected.

"Is everything okay?" she asks as she sits down on the step above them, handing them their water.

"No," Sugar grumbles. "We're not getting anywhere with this dumb machine." She sighs and gulps down some of the water, a scowl spreading across her features.

"I just don't know how to finish it, San," Brittany murmurs sadly. "I know I can do it, because my future self has, but I just don't know how! Who knows how old my future self was when she finished it. It could take me years to work out." Santana chews on her bottom lip and glances over at the half finished time machine, noticing for the first time that it kind of looks like a porta-potty.

"Maybe you guys should just leave it for a couple of days," Santana suggests. "Just take a few days off and then come back and look at it with fresh eyes."

"Yeah," Brittany sighs. "You're right, that might help. I just wish I could talk to my future self, they're gonna be freaking out because they don't know where Sugar is and they know how to make this damn machine work!" Brittany groans and scrubs her face with her hands. Santana rubs the back of Brittany's neck reassuringly and leans down to kiss the top of her head, praying that there is some way for them to work this out.

"Well...what if we leave a message for them?" Sugar blurts out, her eyes wide and full of hope.

"What do you mean?" Santana frowns.

"Our actions can change the future, right?"

"Oh my god, you're right! We can leave some sort of clue for them," Brittany states excitedly. "That movie where the dude was talking to his dad through the radio, his dad was able to send him a message by changing the past. He engraved a message into the table!"

"The basement! The shed in our backyard, we could leave some sort of message there, you're the only person who goes in there! It's old and it's been there for years!" Sugar exclaims. "If it's there now then we could definitely get a message to you!"

"Okay, but that's in San Francisco," Santana states gently.

"So let's go!" Sugar tells her. Santana looks between Sugar and Brittany, and realizes she can't say no to this. "We could drive there."

"Let's do it," Santana sighs. "You need to pack some stuff, it'll take, like, a day and a half to drive there."

"Can we leave tonight?" Sugar asks eagerly. "Please, mama?" Santana squeezes her eyes closed until her eyes stop threatening to tear up, she doesn't think she will ever get used to hearing her child say call her that.

"Go pack," Santana murmurs and Sugar crashes into her, squeezing Santana in a tight hug. "Make sure you pack your homework," she adds, laughing at the groan she receives in response. She watches as Sugar sprints up the basement steps, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's kind of a long-shot," Brittany states softly. "I mean, we may not be able to leave a message. We'd have to get passed the family living there first, and the shed may not even be there yet."

"It's worth a shot," Santana shrugs. "Like you said, our future selves haven't seen their daughter in months. We need to get her back to them."

"I'm just so scared that it won't work," Brittany murmurs, and Santana slides down to sit on the same step as her. She wraps her arms around Brittany and soothingly rubs her back. "And I'm sad that we might need to say goodbye to her soon."

"I know. Me too," Santana mumbles. "But we'll meet her again in five years, and we'll have her for the rest of our lives. I can't wait for that to happen, I can't wait to hold all three of our children. I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress, and I can't wait to raise a family with you." Brittany pulls back, a wide grin on her face, and kisses Santana deeply.

"You always know what to say," Brittany murmurs. Santana smiles at her and cups her face, leaning forward to continue the kiss.

"You're a genius, Britt. If anyone can fix this, it's you."

2032 - 3 days before Sugar travels back in time.

_Things really suck right now. Mama is barely speaking to me and mom is walking around looking like someone killed her puppy. We all just seem to argue whenever we're in the same room as each other, and I always end up in more trouble. Aunt Quinn always said that mama and I are very alike and that's why we argue a lot. I like being like mama, but I wish I didn't have her temper. It always makes everything worse..._

Sugar closes her journal with a sigh and slides it underneath her pillow. She's so damn bored. She's grounded, but she's allowed out of her bedroom, but she really doesn't want to go downstairs. She's taking a stand, damn it! Sugar groans when she hears her mama's voice floating up from downstairs, calling her down. What now? Another lecture? Sighing, she pushes herself off of her bed and makes her way downstairs to find her parents sitting at the kitchen table. Sugar slumps down in one of the seats opposite them, gazing at them expectantly, and waiting for one of them to speak.

"Your principal called, he'd like us to go see him first thing on Monday morning," Brittany states calmly, her features blank.

"The principal called on a Saturday?"

"Not really the point, Sugar," Santana tells her darkly, a tell-tale warning tone in her voice. "He says you cheated on your chemistry test."

"What?! No! I didn't!" Sugar exclaims loudly. Santana holds up her hand, a flash of anger crossing her features.

"He said you went from a C minus to an A plus in the space of two days and that your teacher got suspicious. Before you deny it again, I'd think twice. Your teacher found a cheat sheet in your desk last night," Santana explains.

"Mama, I swear I didn't cheat! I studied all week for that test, I did not cheat," Sugar promises, her dark brown eyes wide and desperate. "I didn't have a cheat sheet in my desk. Sometimes I sit in a different..."

"Stop," Santana cuts her off. "Your teacher said it was in your desk, Sugar. Cheating is the same as lying, and you know we don't tolerate that. You're grounded to your bedroom until further notice. No tv, ipod, cell phone..nothing. And you better pray, for your behind's sake, that your principal doesn't choose to suspend you." Santana shakes her head in disappointment, watching sadly as her daughter's eyes flood over with tears. Sugar doesn't argue, merely staring down at her lap dejectedly. She hates seeing the disappointment in their eyes, so she avoids their gazes. "Go upstairs and make sure that all of your homework is done. I will be checking it. Dinner will be ready soon, you can shower and go to bed as soon as you've eaten. "Go now, please." Sugar jumps out of her chair and runs upstairs, tears streaming from her eyes. She reaches her bedroom and flops face down on her bed, sobbing loudly into her pillow. Why wouldn't they believe her? She didn't cheat!

"Sugar?"

"Go away, Dylan," Sugar chokes out. "Please, I just want to be alone." She feels her little brother's hand on her back and, despite the fact she had asked him to leave her alone, she's thankful for the comfort. "They think I cheated on a test."

"Did you?" Sugar doesn't hear any judgement in her brother's tone, only curiosity.

"No, but they wouldn't believe me."

"It's 'cause you've been in a lot of trouble," Dylan states wisely. "My teacher didn't believe me when I said I walked into a pole 'cause I got in trouble for fighting twice already, but I really did walk into a pole."

"I remember that," Sugar mumbles into her pillow. "Mama and Mom believed you, though."

"That's because they know I don't lie to them about stuff, you lied to them a lot lately." Sugar doesn't respond. She knows her brother has a point. She groans loudly. She hates this! She wishes she could just leave.

_**To be continued...Please review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**I work really hard on this story, and I know a lot of you are reading this, so I'd love it if you gave me some feedback. It's not easy to tell if people are enjoying the story when very few leave reviews. Please don't be shy.**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 12

**Present Day**

Santana glances down at her cell phone when it vibrates in her lap. It's a message from her mother, explaining that her father's business has been extended, again, and that they wouldn't be home for another month or so. Santana rolls her eyes, not at all surprised, and types out a quick response. She's relieved that she's a better parent to her kids than her parents are to her. She's actually there for her kids. Even now, in this bizarrely fucked up situation, she's around for one of them. Her parents don't have the right to call themselves parents. Random texts, and sometimes phone calls, just to say that they won't be home, or that they've wired money into her account is as loving their relationship gets.

"You okay, babe?" Santana looks across at her girlfriend, suddenly remembering that they're in the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Santana murmurs, forcing a smile to her lips. "It was just my mom, she and my dad aren't gonna be home for a while." Brittany frowns and reaches across the centre console to hold Santana's hand, one hand still firmly on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, babe," Brittany murmurs, glancing at Sugar through the rear view mirror, noticing that she's awake. Even though it's two in the morning and they've been on the road for five hours. "We should stop soon," Brittany notes. "We can talk then if you need to," she adds lowly.

"No, it's okay," Santana shakes her head, "I don't need to talk about it." Brittany sighs softly. "I don't need them, I have my family right here." They share a tender smile and Brittany gently squeezes Santana's hand. "We should stop, it's late. We'll be able to make more progress after we've all had some sleep. You look exhausted, and I know I am," Santana murmurs.

"I could take a turn driving," Sugar pipes up from the back seat.

"There's not a chance in hell that you are getting behind the wheel of a car before you turn sixteen, babe," Santana immediately replies, sharing an amused glance with Brittany. "And even then, I'm sure there'll be some hoops for you to jump through," she adds with a smirk.

"Yeah, I can't imagine you even being allowed to leave your bedroom for a few years once you get back to your time," Brittany teases.

"It'll be worse than that," Sugar grumbles. Santana frowns sympathetically, she doesn't need to ask what Sugar means. She doesn't blame her future self, though. Most kids are punished for being late home to dinner, Sugar traveled twenty years back in time after disobeying her parents and going into the basement. Yeah, her future self will probably be pretty pissed. As well as worried out of her damn mind, of course.

"There's a motel a couple of miles away, you want to stop there?" Brittany asks in a murmur.

"Yeah, I think we all need a little rest," Santana replies. "I have my card with me, we can put the room on that. It's probably best to just get one," she adds. Brittany nods and glances at Sugar through the mirror again, frowning at the sadness that floods her future daughter's features. She wishes she could understand how Sugar is feeling so that she could do more to help her but, the reality is, Brittany can't understand how it would feel to be in Sugar's position. She knows the future versions of herself and Santana will be going out of their minds with worry, and Sugar must miss them so, so much. They're silent as Brittany guides the car into the parking lot of a run down motel, Santana scrunching her face up in disgust. It looks like a hole, and she can't help but think about how many people could died here. She shakes her head. She really needs to stop watching low budget slasher movies.

"I'll go get us a room," Brittany tells her. She goes to get out of the car, but Santana's hand on her arm stops her.

"We'll all go," Santana states firmly. It's the middle of the night and they don't know this area, there's no way that they're splitting up. Brittany takes Santana's hand into her own and leads them across the parking lot, seeing Sugar take a hold of Santana's other hand out of the corner of her eye. She smiles softly, loving how much Santana and Sugar's relationship with each other has improved. They reach the door and step into the dimly lit reception, stopping in front of the desk. Santana impatiently hits the little bell, now that she's out of the car she notices just how exhausted she is.

"Good evening, ladies." A short, grubby looking man steps out of the office and offers them a creepy, yellow toothed smile. "One room, is it?" he asks, looking Santana up and down and leering at her.

"Yeah, one room..just for tonight please," Brittany responds politely, forcing a smile to her lips. Of all of the nice motels they could have picked from, they chose the one with the creepy owner. Just their luck.

**2032 - 1 day before Sugar travels back in time.**

Monday morning comes much too soon for Sugar's liking. All she wants to do is ignore the sound of her mom's voice, pull her duvet over her head and go back to sleep. Unfortunately for her though, Sugar wouldn't get away with that even if her parents were in a great mood, never mind the mood they are in this morning. She can hear her mom waking Lily up, and knows that Brittany will come back to make sure she is out of bed as soon as she is finished with Lily. Sighing loudly, Sugar forces herself out of bed and stumbles across her bedroom. She makes her way downstairs to the kitchen and slumps down at the table, purposely avoiding eye contact with her mama as she sits at the table with her coffee.

"Good morning," Santana murmurs. "Do you have anything you'd like to admit to before the meeting with your principle?" she asks pointedly. Sugar sighs inwardly and shakes her head,

"I didn't cheat, mama," Sugar replies seriously. It hurts her when Santana scoffs, but she doesn't let it show. "You can believe what you want, mama. I _know_ that I did _not_ cheat," Sugar adds.

"Watch the attitude," Santana scolds. "You're already in a whole load of trouble as it is, don't make it worse for yourself," she warns. "There's proof that you cheated, Sugar. Lying about it just makes things worse," Santana says seriously. "When you are dishonest, people start to think that you can't be trusted. Do you want people to think you're untrustworthy?" she asks.

"Mama, I didn't cheat!" Sugar exclaims. "And you haven't even seen this so called proof! This is bullshit." Sugar regrets her words as soon as they leave her mouth, and she watches her mama warily as Santana suddenly stands. She expects anger, yelling and some sort of punishment, but what she doesn't expect is,

"Eat your breakfast, we're leaving soon." Sugar hates that she can hear disappointment in her mama's voice, and she watches sadly as Santana walks out of the kitchen without even giving her a second glance. She winces when she notices Brittany standing in the doorway, her baby blue eyes alight with fury. Brittany locks eyes with her as she walks further into the kitchen, disappointment mingling with her anger as she sits down opposite her teen daughter. "It just slipped out," Sugar murmurs.

"I'm going to ask you this just once, and I want you to be completely honest," Brittany begins. "Did you cheat?"

"No, mom. I swear," Sugar responds sincerely, her light brown eyes wide. Brittany studies Sugar carefully for a moment,

"Okay. Why does your teacher think that you did?" Brittany questions. "Did you see anyone else with a cheat sheet?"

"I don't know, mommy. Really, I don't," Sugar tells her, a desperate edge to her voice. Brittany sighs softly,

"Okay. Then we need to sort this mess out during the meeting with your principle today," Brittany tells her.

"You believe me?!"

"Yes, I believe you. I'm trusting you on this, Sugar, don't you dare let me down," Brittany warns firmly. "And if I ever hear that kind of language coming out of your mouth again, let alone aimed at an adult, I will put you across my knee so fast that your head will spin!" Sugar has the decency to look ashamed of herself, and she knows that her mom is being deadly serious. "I mean it, Sugar. Don't you ever speak to your mama like that again."

"I won't, I promise," Sugar nods eagerly.

"Now, go find your mama and apologise to her," Brittany tells her firmly, "and if she decides to punish you...accept it. Go now." Brittany shakes her head as Sugar rushes out of the kitchen to do as she told. She's not at all sure of what is going on with her daughter right now, and she doesn't like it one bit. She just hopes that it goes well with Sugar's principle today, and that they don't find out anything else while they're there.

_**To be continued...I'm hoping to have the next chapter posted within the next few days...maybe even tomorrow if there's a lot of feedback? Lots of drama coming!**_

_**Please review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters. It all belongs to Fox and RIB. Any characters you do not recognise are my own creations.**_

_**So it's been a long ass time since I updated this, and I apologise for that. I'm planning on updating this once or twice a week until it is finished. It should be finished by the end of the month. Hope you guys are still interested in this!**_

_**R&R please.**_

**Chapter 13**

**2032 - 20 minutes before Sugar travels back**

Sugar groans and kicks her comforter off of her body. It's almost five in the morning, and she hasn't slept a wink. All she can think about is the meeting with her principal that will take place in just a few hours. She knows she didn't cheat, but everyone thinks she did. There's no way her parents will believe her over her principal, not after all of the trouble she had caused recently. Sugar sighs as she slides out of bed, there's no point staying in bed if she's not going to sleep. Quietly, she crosses her room and opens the door. The whole house is silent, just like it should be at this time. Sugar makes sure to be as quiet as possible as she walks downstairs, the last thing she needs is to be yelled at for waking anyone up. She makes her way into the kitchen and switches the coffee maker on. Her mama always prepared it before going to bed, so that all she needed to do in the morning was start it. Her mama really isn't a morning person. Sugar leans against the counter as she waits for her coffee, frowning deeply. She's beyond hurt that her mama doesn't believe her, but deep down she can understand why. At least her mom believed her. Brittany is a great person to have on her side, and Sugar is extremely grateful but she doesn't understand why her mom does believe her. If she were in her mom's shoes, Sugar isn't so sure that she'd believe her. Not after everything.

Sugar pours herself some coffee and grabs some milk to add to it, forgoing the sugar for once. She's already wide awake, she doesn't need a ton of sugar as well as caffeine. She wanders out of the kitchen and makes her way to the living room, stopping when she hears a small noise. Frowning, Sugar gazes at the basement door. Not only is it unlocked, but the door is ajar as well. That's weird. Sugar sighs softly and glances upstairs, listening carefully. Everyone is still in bed...there's no harm in looking, right? Sugar shoots another glance upstairs before carefully pushing the basement door open, just enough for her to slip inside. She closes the door behind her and squints into the dark room. She doesn't bother looking for a light, it would only tell her parents that she's down here. She pauses for a moment, listening carefully at the top of the basement steps, before descending them.

0-00-0

"Santana?" Brittany gently shakes her wife's shoulder, "Santana, the alarm went off ten minutes ago," Brittany softly states. Brittany rolls her eyes, shaking Santana again. "Come on, get up."

"Oh my god," Santana grumbles into her pillow, her voice thick with sleep as she slurs her words. "Already?" Brittany grins,

"yeah, babe. Already," Brittany chuckles. "Do you want coffee duty, or kid duty?" she asks, already knowing the answer.

"Coffee," comes Santana's immediate response, "I'll do coffee." Brittany smirks. So predictable.

"Alright, get up. If you go back to sleep I will send Lily in here to jump on you," Brittany warns, walking towards the bedroom door. "I mean it, San," she throws over her shoulder. Santana huffs and throws her duvet back, grumbling under her breath as she stumbles sleepily towards the door. She shuffles downstairs, yawning and roughly rubbing her eyes as she goes, and walks into the kitchen. She spots the full coffee pot and greedily reaches for it, frowning when she notices that the coffee is merely warm. Brittany hadn't been down here yet, and there's no chance in hell that Sugar is already up. That girl would sleep until noon every single day if Santana and Brittany let her.

"Sugar?" Santana calls through to the living room, rolling her eyes when she doesn't get a response. "Sugar?" she calls again, this time deciding to walk through there, clutching her coffee close to her chest.

"Is Sugar already down here?" Brittany asks as she joins her wife in the hall, glancing into the living room.

"No," Santana shakes her head. "She must have been down here a little while ago, though. There's coffee."

"She's not in her bedroom," Brittany mumbles, worrying her bottom lip in her teeth.

"Did you check the bathroom?" Santana asks her. It surprises her that Sugar would even be awake already, it's usually a huge battle to get her out of bed in the mornings.

"Lily's in there," Brittany replies, her brow creasing. Santana frowns,

"that's weird. I'll check outside, maybe she's finally doing her chores and taking the trash out," Santana remarks. Brittany watches as her wife walks back to the kitchen, heading for the back door. Brittany glances at the attic door, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. She reaches out and tries to open it and finds it is locked, just like it is supposed to be. Brittany glances out of the window beside the front door, no sign of Sugar out there either. Brittany begins to feel uneasy. Things in the house hadn't exactly been pleasant lately, but Brittany thought Sugar knew to come to her if she needed to. She wouldn't just leave, would she?

"Mama!" Brittany glances upstairs when she hears Dylan's voice,

"Mama's outside, baby. What's up?" Brittany asks as Dylan appears at the top of the staircase, biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. His hair looks awful, he had obviously tried to gel it into a style himself this morning. "Go wash the gel out," Brittany tells him, "your mama will fix it after breakfast." Brittany chuckles softly as she walks back to the kitchen in search of her wife. "Any luck?" she asks, frowning when Santana locks the door leading to the backyard. She's alone.

"Where the hell is she?" Santana demands, mainly to herself. "It's not even completely light out, where the hell would she go?"

"Maybe she went to school early?" Brittany suggests. Santana shoots her an incredulous look, "yeah, okay. Maybe not," Brittany murmurs. She grabs her cell phone and scrolls through her contacts until she lands on Sugar's name. "She's not making things easier on herself," Brittany remarks as she holds her cell to her ear. Her gaze snaps across to the kitchen counter when she hears buzzing, spotting Sugar's phone vibrating beside Santana's purse.

"I confiscated it," Santana reminds her wife. Brittany sighs and places her own cell phone back onto the table. "I may end up killing that girl," Santana grumbles. "Why would she just leave and where would she go?"

"Look," Brittany begins gently, attempting to appease her wife, "maybe she really did go to school early. She has to resit the test, maybe she wanted to make sure she got a good mark again," Brittany shrugs. "For what it's worth, I think she's telling the truth." Santana raises a brow, but doesn't respond. "She's not the type of girl who cheats. She's great at getting herself into trouble, but she doesn't maliciously go out of her way to do wrong. Sugar's a smart girl, I think maybe the school got it wrong," Brittany tells Santana seriously. Santana sighs,

"maybe," she shrugs, "but I feel like I don't know her right now," Santana murmurs. She sighs and gazes out of the window, pursing her lips. "Do you think that's why she's not here? Because I didn't believe her?" Brittany grimaces,

"I think it's a mixture of everything that's been going on," she states softly. "You have every right to be sceptical, San. She's lied to you a lot, I just don't think she's lying this time."

"Well, we'll look for her when we get to her school and if she really didn't cheat, I will apologise to her," Santana mumbles. "Things have been so messed up between us recently, it's time we sorted it out. We'll just get Dylan and Lily ready for school and then go speak to Sugar's principal," Santana sighs. "Hopefully we can get this straightened out."

0-00-0

"Santana, calm down," Brittany pleads as she follows her furious wife out into the parking lot of Sugar's high school. Santana doesn't respond, merely continuing to storm across the parking lot. "Santana, come on...you can't go looking for Sugar when you're like this." Brittany feels her own irritation building, Santana knows she hates it when she walks away from her. Brittany's furious about what the principal just told them, but she knows that they need to approach this situation in a level headed manner. "Santana!" she snaps, and finally Santana stops. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down? How the hell do you expect me to calm down?" Santana demands, not even attempting to hide her anger.

"I know you're mad, so am I, but we do not take our anger out on each other," Brittany states calmly. "It's one of our rules." Santana falters, but doesn't speak. "The most important thing right now is finding our daughter and making things right with her," Brittany murmurs, gesturing for Santana to stand closer to their own car rather than stand in the middle of the parking lot.

"She's not gonna talk to me," Santana shrugs, "never mind let me make things right with her." Brittany can see Santana's vulnerability and she steps forward, engulfing her wife in a tight hug. "I'm so mad with those fucking idiots that pass for teachers," Santana grumbles into Brittany's ears. "They told us it was her. They told us that Sugar definitely cheated, but she didn't and we wouldn't have found out if that other kid hadn't admitted to it!"

"I know," Brittany murmurs. She pulls back and gazes sadly at her wife, "we need to find her and talk to her. She's still in trouble for her other behaviour and attitude, but we need to talk to her about this. She's a lot like you. She's gonna be mad for a little while, but she'll understand and she'll be forgiving."

"I hope so, Britt. Poor kid, she was telling us the truth and I just blew her off," Santana mutters. "I'm as furious with myself as I am with those dumbass teachers."

"Hey now," Brittany softly says, "Sugar hasn't exactly proven herself to be trustworthy lately, I jumped to assume she was lying as well," Brittany tells her, attempting to comfort Santana.

"Yeah, but then you talked to her and you showed her support," Santana sighs.

"We'll talk to her," Brittany states firmly. "Right now, you gotta try and stay calm because when you get worked up, Sugar gets worked up," Brittany states gently.

"I wish she didn't run off," Santana sighs. "I feel I've driven her away." Brittany frowns,

"honey, you haven't driven her away. She's a teenager, and a dramatic teenager at that. We'll let her know that we're not happy that she left the house at some point during the night without our permission, and we'll threaten her to within an inch of her life for disappearing on us. Then, we'll hug her and tell her we love her and refuse to ever let her out of her sight again," Brittany finishes lightly. Santana smiles at that,

"alright," she nods, "where do you think she is?"

-**24 hours after Sugar travels back-**

Santana paces back and forth in the living room, chewing on her thumbnail and frowning deeply. She glances out of the window every so often, desperately hoping that Sugar would miraculously appear on the other side of the glass. She hasn't slept, and it shows. Her features are drawn, paler than usual, and her eyes are a little bloodshot. Quinn had been attempting to get her to join Brittany in bed for a while now, but she has been fighting a losing battle. Still, she doesn't give up.

"Just for a couple of hours, San," Quinn murmurs. "You need to be rested. You need to look after yourself so that you can look after your kids," she explains. "Brittany realised that and you need to, too."

"Yeah, because I've done such a great job at looking after the kids so far," Santana bitterly remarks. "So great that one of them is missing."

"She'll come home soon, San," Quinn reassures her friend. "She's just upset."

"You don't know that!" Santana suddenly explodes. "We don't know that she ran away! Anything could have happened to her. She's my fucking kid, Quinn! There's no chance in hell that you would want to sleep if one of your boys were missing!" Santana yells, fresh tears flooding her eyes and blurring her sight.

"I wouldn't," Quinn admits, "but you and Brittany would make sure that I did," she adds softly. "You need to sleep, honey. Let the police do their job. I'll be right here to answer the door or the phone, and I will wake you up if there is any news," Quinn tells her. "I promise." Santana folds her arms across her chest, her features set with stubborn determination.

"Mama?" Santana's head whips round to face her son when she hears his voice. He's standing in the doorway, looking vulnerable and much younger than his ten years. Santana's features soften,

"you should be in bed, little man," Santana gently chides. Dylan opens his mouth to speak, but doesn't. Santana watches him swallow thickly, her heart aching as her son fights back tears. "Come here, baby," Santana urges him, opening her arms. Dylan jerks forward and falls into his mama's arms, sobbing into her chest.

"I'm scared, mama," he chokes out.

"I know, baby. Me too," Santana murmurs, holding her son close. "Sugar will come home soon, I know she will. We just gotta be patient, little man."

"Why don't you go lay with your mama," Quinn suggests, knowing that Santana won't be able to argue now. "I'll stay by the phone," she promises the boy. Santana shoots Quinn a filthy look, but doesn't argue.

"Yeah. Come on, baby," Santana encourages her son. "Lily's staying in our bed as well, come get some rest," she adds. She turns to look at Quinn, pointing a threatening finger, "you wake me up when you hear something."

"I will." Santana stares at her friend for a moment before relenting. Wrapping an arm around Dylan's shoulder, Santana leads her son out of the living room and walks him towards the stairs. She's terrified and just wants to run around the streets screaming her daughter's name, but Quinn's right...she needs to be here for Lily and Dylan. She needs to hold it together for them. Santana knows this has got to be confusing and terrifying for them. Hell, it's terrifying and confusing for her and Brittany.

"Mama, where do you think she is?" Dylan asks softly. Santana stops outside of her bedroom door and gazes down at her son,

"I dunno, sweetheart," she answers honestly. "I wish I did. Knowing Sugar, she's probably just hiding out at a friend's house and feeling really mad at me. Come on, let's go lay down with mom and Lily," Santana urges him, biting back her overwhelming emotions. "It's important to get some rest," she adds, despite her own reluctance to go to bed. She leads Dylan into the dark bedroom, gazing at her wife and daughter who are curled up together. "Get in, little man," Santana whispers as she pulls back the comforter. Dylan does as his mama instructs, sliding into the bed. Santana smiles reassuringly at him, but it feels more like a grimace. She slides into bed next to him, and Dylan immediately lays his head on Santana's shoulder. "Close your eyes, baby," Santana whispers, gently kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, mama," Dylan murmurs.

"I love you, too," Santana responds gently. She rubs her son's back as she waits for him to fall asleep, her gaze fixed on the ceiling. She doesn't know how she's supposed to fall asleep while her child, that she feels she drove off, is out there somewhere. Everyone seems convinced that Sugar ran off to punish them, but Santana is terrified that her child is out there alone and scared, and she blames herself.

_**To be continued...please review. I'd love to hear if you guys are still interested.**_

_**Next chapter = next week.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it.**_

_**I'm doing my best to update this as much as possible, hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.**_

_**R&R please.**_

**Chapter 14**

**- Present day -**

Santana sips on her coffee as she carefully studies Sugar. They're in a run down diner somewhere close to San Francisco, and Brittany had suggested they stop to get some food before continuing on into the city. They have to wait for nightfall before they go near their future home, anyway. Santana frowns at the two young women across the table from her, noticing how sad they both seem. Sugar also looks a little nervous. Neither of them have spoken apart from to order their food and to ask Santana to pass them a condiment or two, and Santana doesn't like it. She had tried to talk to them about it, but had brushed off with a lame excuse about them being tired. Santana's tired, too, but there's something more going on with each of them. Santana just doesn't know what it is.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Sugar mumbles as she slides out of their booth. Santana watches her leave, her frown deepening. She turns her attention to Brittany and smiles softly at her. Brittany's returned smile is weak and forced.

"Babe, what's going on?" Santana gently questions, "you're not yourself." Brittany sighs softly and blinks back sudden tears. Santana immediately reaches across the table and takes Brittany's hand into her own. "Talk to me, sweetheart," she quietly urges.

"I just," Brittany pauses, swallowing deeply. "I'm just going to miss her," she murmurs, her voice thick with emotion. "If this plan works, Sugar will be going back to her own time, and I...I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye to her yet. We're just getting to know her," Brittany whispers. "I know it's stupid." Santana blanches at that word, she always hated hearing Brittany refer to herself, or her feelings, as stupid.

"It's not stupid at all, baby," Santana reassures her. "It's...hard," she sighs. "Saying goodbye to her is going to really, really hard, but we're gonna meet her again in five years and we're gonna have her, and love her, for the rest of our lives. We have a responsibility towards her to look after and get her home safely to our future selves," she quietly states. "Knowing her is amazing, and saying goodbye is gonna suck, but we're doing right by her and ourselves."

"I know," Brittany nods. "It just...it feels really cruel that we got to spend all this time with her and bond with her, only to have to send her away and then wait. What if we have changed the past too much?" Brittany frantically questions, "what if we don't have the Sugar that we've come to know and love?"

"I'm not going to pretend that I know how any of this works," Santana begins, "but I think...think...that if she was going to change, we would see it already. If we had changed it too much, she'd already have become this different person," Santana murmurs. She frowns, "I think. She's beautiful and an interesting, funny person and I'm very much looking forward to raising her, but if she is different...she's still our child. I don't think we've changed her, and I think that with you as her mother, she's still going to be the great kid that she already is," Santana passionately states. Brittany blinks back her tears and smiles warmly at Santana. "You're gonna be an awesome mom, Britt," Santana states sincerely, "you already are." Brittany smiles,

"then I'm glad that our kids are going to have two great parents," she says. She looks up as Sugar slides back into their booth, the girl refusing to look at either of them. "Are you okay, honey?" she questions. Sugar shrugs and chooses to stare down at her empty plate instead of interacting with Santana and Brittany. They share a look of concern. "Sugar, look at me," Brittany urges her. Sugar doesn't comply, still stubbornly staring at her plate. "Sugar?" Brittany sighs sadly and glances at Santana, easily spotting the building irritation on her girlfriend's face.

"Sugar, your mother is talking to you," Santana interjects, "don't be so rude."

"I don't want to talk!" Sugar snaps. Santana raises a brow,

"don't talk to me like that," she reprimands the younger girl.

"Then leave me alone," Sugar retorts, slapping her hand down on the table. Santana glares at Sugar and pulls her wallet from the pocket of her jeans, throwing money down onto the table. She stands up and firmly takes a hold of Sugar's upper arm, "let's go," she says simply, pulling Sugar from her seat. Brittany's eyes widen ever so slightly and she slides out of the booth, following after them as Santana marches Sugar out of the diner. Santana leads Sugar back to their car, Sugar having to walk much quicker to keep up with Santana, and her own arm. Santana stops at the car and manoeuvres Sugar around so that the girl is standing with her back against the side of the car. Santana stands in front of her and lets go of Sugar's arm, folding her arms across her chest as she stares the younger girl down.

"What's going on with you?" Santana demands, feeling Brittany's hand settle on her lower back. She knows her girlfriend is silently encouraging her to calm down. Sugar stays silent, but Santana and Brittany both notice the shame in her dark eyes. "Hey, " Santana's voice softens as she places her finger under Sugar's chin and urges her to look at her. "We can't help you unless you talk to us," Santana murmurs.

"You need to lose the attitude," Brittany gently adds her two cents. "Being rude to us will only land you in trouble," she says. Sugar jerks her head away from Santana's touch and stares down at the ground, tears blurring her gaze.

"I don't want to go back," Sugar whispers, so quietly that Santana and Brittany aren't sure that they heard correctly.

"You don't want to go back?" Brittany questions, frowning.

"I just...I can't go back there," Sugar whimpers, tears dripping from her face.

"Why?" Santana weakly asks, "did we do something?" she questions, fearful of the answer.

"They're going to hate me," Sugar states. "They're already mad at me and...they're gonna be even more mad and they'll hate me," she whispers brokenly. Santana and Brittany exchange a heartbroken gaze. Sugar had never mentioned that she was having issues with their future selves before she travelled back here.

"Sweetheart," Santana begins gently, cupping Sugar's face in her hand. "We would never hate you. Not now, not ever. Our future selves definitely won't hate you," Santana promises. She pulls Sugar into her arms and holds her close as Brittany rubs their child's back.

"You were so mad at me," Sugar whimpers. "You wouldn't believe me and you were just so mad," she cries. "Mom was mad, too, but she believed me," she sobs into Santana's neck. Santana stiffens. It was her, her future self anyway, that had Sugar in such a state? What did she do? Had she driven their daughter away?

"What didn't she believe?" Brittany softly questions. "You need to tell us the full story, honey," she murmurs. "Not just parts of it."

"I kept getting into trouble," Sugar mumbles. "I was in trouble at school and at home, I was already grounded and then..."

"Take your time, sweetie," Brittany interrupts, "you're getting a little jumbled. What were you grounded for?"

"I...I had stolen mama's tequila and she found out about it," Sugar hiccups. "I was already in trouble because you said my attitude was bad and I...I just kept messing up," Sugar admits, "and then my principal called. He said that I had been cheating and that the school had proof, but I didn't. I didn't cheat," she swears. "Mama didn't believe me. I had already been in so much trouble and I had lied too much recently, so she didn't believe me when I was telling the truth." Sugar completely breaks down, sobs rattling her body as she buries her face in Santana's neck.

"I believe you," Santana whispers, holding Sugar tightly and softly hushing her. "I'm sorry that my future self doesn't, but I do," she promises her, tenderly kissing her head. Sugar doesn't respond, but she clings to Santana even more tightly. "I've got you, you're okay." Santana gazes at Brittany, and Brittany can see the guilt in Santana's dark eyes. It's not her fault, but she stills feel bad for something their child went through in the future. Brittany isn't at surprised, Santana and guilt often mingled together.

**- 2032: 3 days after Sugar travels back in time -**

Quinn gazes at her best friends as they sit in the kitchen in a stony silence. She knows their other friends had assumed that it would be Santana that would remain strong, and that it would be Brittany that would fall apart. She had also known they were wrong, and she can see that they indeed were. Santana hasn't eaten very much at all since Sugar disappeared, and Quinn knows just by looking at her that Santana is barely sleeping. Brittany is struggling to sleep, too, but she eats and she makes sure she is taking care of herself to give herself the ability to hold her family together.

"Quit staring at me, Quinn," Santana coldly states. "I'm not going to perform any tricks," she adds dryly.

"She's just concerned," Brittany gently reprimands her wife. Quinn notices Lily and Dylan watching their parents warily, Santana in particular. Santana acts like she doesn't notice, but Quinn knows that she does. She also knows that it will be tearing her friend up inside.

"I need to go," Quinn murmurs. "The kids will be home from school soon." Brittany nods, weakly smiling at Quinn.

"Thank you for coming," Brittany gratefully states, gracefully rising to her feet and hugging their friend.

"No problem," Quinn replies, "give me a call if you need anything at all, okay?" Brittany nods. Quinn turns her gaze to Santana, but the other woman refuses to make eye contact with her.

"Just go," Santana bitterly mutters. "You won't be the first person I've driven away." Quinn sighs,

"Santana," she begins gently, "you haven't..." She stops when Brittany lays her hand on her arm, shaking her head sadly. She gets the message.

"I'll walk you out," Brittany says. She glances at her wife as she walks Quinn from the kitchen, feeling her chest pinch. She doesn't know what to do. "She's so withdrawn," Brittany quietly tells Quinn as they reach the front door. "She's blaming herself." Quinn winces, but she doesn't verbally respond. She has no idea what to say to Brittany to make her feel better, mostly because she knows her friend will only feel better when she has her missing child in her arms.

"Call me, okay?" Quinn hugs Brittany again.

"I will." Brittany opens the front door and sadly watches as Quinn leaves. She closes the door and heavily leans against it. With each hour that passes, she grows more and more scared for her daughter. Sugar's tough, but she's still only fifteen years old. Her baby has been gone for three days, and she would give anything to have her back. She sighs when she hears yelling from the kitchen and she pushes herself away from the door. Brittany scrubs her face with her hands as she walks back to the kitchen, wondering what the hell could have happened in the minute or so she had left her wife and kids alone for.

"Dylan, I mean it," Brittany hears Santana snap, "one more word and you can just spend the rest of the day in your bedroom!" Brittany steps into the kitchen just as Dylan begins to argue.

"You're always yelling at me!" he exclaims. Brittany cringes when Santana suddenly stands up, sending her chair flying backwards.

"Upstairs!" Santana yells, pointing towards the doorway of the kitchen. Dylan doesn't move. "I will carry you up there if I need to," Santana warns, her eyes flashing dangerously, "and if I need to do that, I will spank your backside." Dylan glares at his mama, folding his arms across his chest. Santana takes a sudden step forward, and Brittany knows she has to intervene.

"Dylan, do as your mama says," Brittany states, taking a hold of Santana's wrist. Dylan angrily gazes between his parents, his nostrils flaring. He turns his full attention to Santana,

"I hate you," he states maliciously. "I'm going to leave, too!"

"Dylan Anthony! Upstairs now!" Brittany orders firmly, before Santana can even react. Dylan doesn't argue this time and Brittany can see the tears in his eyes as she runs from the room. She hears his bedroom door slam closed a moment later. Lily's bottom lip quivers as she nervously gazes up at Santana. Santana sighs softly, internally cursing herself.

"Why don't you go watch some TV for a little bit," Santana gently states. "Everything's okay, baby," she lies. Santana knows Lily doesn't believe her, but the little girl does as she is told anyway.

"He didn't mean it," Brittany murmurs, "he's just mad." Brittany can't believe she heard those words leave her son's mouth. He and Santana are usually extremely close. This is slowly tearing them apart.

"Yes he did," Santana snaps. "and he's fucking right to! I'm snapping at him over the smallest things and I'm driving him away just like I did with Sugar!"

"Baby, don't do this to yourself," Brittany pleads. "You didn't..."

"Don't!" Santana explodes, cutting Brittany off. "Don't you fucking dare say that this isn't my fault, our _child_ ran away because of me, and that's best fucking scenario!"

"I know you're upset, but don't speak to me like that," Brittany tells her wife, her voice calm, but firm. Santana huffs and grabs her car keys. "Where are you going?" Brittany demands, but Santana doesn't respond. She attempts to walk past Brittany, but Brittany stands in her way.

"Move, Britt," Santana grinds out.

"No. We do not run away from our problems, especially now that our biggest problem comes from a member of this family running away," Brittany sternly says. Santana goes to move past her again, and Brittany pulls her wife closer to her. "If you do this, you will be breaking the rules of our arrangement," she dangerously states. She looks deep into Santana's eyes and realises it's pointless, she won't be able to get through to her until Santana calms down. Still, she doesn't stop trying. "Santana, you know what happens when one of us breaks the rules of the arrangement," Brittany murmurs. Brittany keeps her words vague, in case one of the kids overhears.

"Let go of me," Santana states coldly, jerking her arm out of Brittany's grasp. Brittany lets go, and she watches helplessly as Santana storms from their home. Slumping down into the nearest chair, Brittany holds her head in her hands and lets out a shuddering breath. Her wife is self distructing because of the guilt she carries, and all she can do is wait for Santana to calm down. She doesn't know what to do, though. Santana had broken their rules and that would usually mean Brittany would punish her, but she's not sure if she can punish her wife while they are in this situation. On the other hand, Santana would probably benefit from a punishment. It may actually help Santana snap out of this. Brittany sighs. She and Santana are living their worst nightmare and they need to be able to hold it together, but Brittany doesn't think she can do that if Santana is falling apart. She needs to do something.

**-Present Day -**

Brittany glances in the rear view mirror at Santana and Sugar in the back seat, smiling at the sight that greets her. Sugar is curled up in Santana's arms, fast asleep, while Santana gently strokes her hair. It had taken them a little while to calm Sugar down and bundle her into the car, but Brittany is relieved that they were actually able to. She's proud of Santana, and herself too, for being able to step up and comfort their daughter. Brittany loves seeing Santana's maternal side, and it excites her that she'll get to see it all the time in just five, short years.

"Do you remember the address, Britt?" Santana quietly asks her from the back seat.

"Yeah, I had Sugar write it down," Brittany murmurs. "I was gonna park a few blocks away, it's still light out so we can't go there yet."

"Do you think this will work?" Santana questions, fear evident in her tone. They both want so badly to be able to help their daughter out, to help her go home.

"I hope so," Brittany whispers. She hopes that it will do more than help Sugar, she also hopes that it will help their future selves. She hopes that they will change the future a little bit. Sugar had been here for months, and Brittany wishes that her plan will tip their future selves off way before several months passes for them. Her hope is that her future self will find the note, changing the future, relatively quickly because she can't imagine how it must feel to spend months not knowing where your child is. She hopes she can stop them from finding out how it feels.

"It has to, Britt. She needs our future selves, she needs to speak to them and they need to speak to her," Santana mumbles, glancing down at Sugar to ensure that the teenager is still asleep. She is. "They need to fix their relationship, for Sugar's sake. She's hurting, Britt."

"I know, baby," Brittany whispers sadly, "we're gonna do everything we can for her, I promise." Santana nods, smiling sadly at Brittany via the rear view mirror. They need to get their daughter home. They just need to. Brittany drives around aimlessly for a few moments, looking for somewhere to park. She finds a Home Depot and decides that the parking lot is probably the best place to park for the several hours that they'll need to park. They'll most likely get towed if they park anywhere else. She eases the car into a space at the back of the parking lot, and turns in her seat to gaze at her girlfriend and daughter.

"Do you," she pauses, wondering if what she's about to say is a good idea. It can't hurt to ask, right? "Do you maybe want to go for a walk, maybe walk past the house?" Brittany asks. "I kinda want to see it in daylight," she adds softly.

"That's a great idea, Britt," Santana smiles. She looks down as Sugar stirs in her arms, the teenager sleepily gazing at her. She can see that Sugar is embarrassed about her breakdown. "Hey, mija," Santana tenderly murmurs. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah." Santana can't tell that Sugar isn't okay, though. Now that the girl had opened up to them about the future, there's no way Sugar would be able to build that wall back up. "You wanna go see the house?" Santana asks. Sugar smiles softly, nodding. "Alright, baby girl. Lead the way."

_**To be continued... I know a lot of you are reading this, I'd love to hear what you think :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**So I've finished off a few other stories recently, this one is next on the list. I'll be focusing solely on this story until it's finished - only 3 or 4 chapters left!**_

_**Thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't be shy, let me know what you think :)**_

_**R&R please.**_

**Chapter 15**

**2032 - 4 days after Sugar travels back in time.**

Santana sighs softly as she quietly closes the front door behind her, making sure the door is properly locked before she makes her way into the kitchen. She had gone to a local, unpopular dive bar to ensure she had some privacy, but the lingering taste of cheap tequila in her mouth makes her regret it. Her neck hurts from sleeping it off in her car, and the sight of fresh coffee in the pot is a welcome one. The bad news is that the fresh coffee means Brittany is awake, and that's not great. Santana really doesn't want to deal with her wife right now. Holding her coffee close to her chest, Santana walks into the living room to find a visibly upset Brittany waiting for her. She feels guilty for a moment, but the stern look Brittany shoots her quickly helps anger replace the guilt.

"Where the hell have you been?" Brittany demands as she rises from the sofa, her blue eyes rimmed with red. "I've been waiting up for you all night." Santana blanches, before schooling her features and gazing coolly at her wife.

"I was out," Santana states simply. "I went to a bar," she shrugs. Santana didn't think it was possible, but Brittany looks even more pissed off now.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Brittany snaps, her eyes blazing. Santana sighs heavily as she is pulled by the hand to her own office, Brittany closing the door behind them. "You think I needed this?" Brittany exclaims, her voice raw with emotion as she throws her arms up. "You think the kids needed this? Their sister, our _daughter_ is missing, and you pull a stunt like this?! Are you so selfish that you couldn't see how much that could hurt the kids? Hurt me?!" Santana opens her mouth to respond, but is silenced when Brittany holds her hand up. She needs to get this out...she needs to get through to Santana.

"Britt..."

"I'm not finished!" Santana falls silent again. "How could you do this? I have to worry about you disappearing, too?!" Brittany chokes back a sob, "you just left. I'm trying to hold this family together while we try to find our child," she hisses. "You think I don't want to fall apart? You think I don't want to go out and drink until I black out and forget about this?! That's all I want to do! I don't want to think about our fifteen year old daughter being out there somewhere on her own, but I can't do that. I can't do that, Santana, I have to try and hold my shit together for the sake of our kids! Fuck, Santana!"

"Britt," Santana tries again, stepping forward as she tries to reach out to her wife.

"Don't," Brittany warns her. "You need to stop this. You need to be here for us, you need to pull it together and be a mother to our children!" Santana blanches,

"I _am_ a mother to our children!" Santana fires back. She knows that she needs to shut up. She knows that Brittany is right, but for some reason she just can't stop herself yelling back. She has so much anger built up inside her, anger at herself and anger at Sugar, then even more anger at herself for being angry with Sugar. "I'm _trying_, Brittany! I'm fucking trying!" Without warning, Santana grabs an abandoned cup from her desk. She launches it across the room, watching with some satisfaction as it shatters against the furthest away wall.

"You're out of control," Brittany murmurs, fresh tears leaking from her eyes.

"I don't need to stand here and take this," Santana bitterly states. She attempts to open the door, but Brittany stops her by standing in front of it.

"You're just going to leave again?" Brittany's voice is quiet, but it is laced with fury. It sounds almost dangerous.

"Get out of my way, Brittany," Santana's states, her tone void of any emotion. It scares Brittany a little.

"Stop it," Brittany states as sternly as she can. "I won't let you run off again, that's not how we do things."

"You're right," Santana responds, the acidic sarcasm in her voice causing Brittany to wince. "You're absolutely right, Brittany," Santana continues, "parents shouldn't run away from things, just chase their children away. That's what I did, Brittany!" Santana snaps, "I caused this!" Santana, without thinking, goes to grab something else to throw, but she is stopped when Brittany wraps her arm around her waist. Brittany tucks Santana underneath her arm and bends the woman ever so slightly at the waist. She spanks Santana's denim clad behind several times, blinking back tears as she does so.

"You are out of control," Brittany lectures as she spanks. "You need to stop. Stop hiding behind those walls that you are so good at building up, and talk to me. I am your _wife_, your _family_, I'm dealing with this, too. I can't stay strong on my own." Brittany continues to lay sharp smacks to her wife's backside, "running away and throwing things is not going to help. You're self destructing and I can't let that happen," Brittany tells her strongly. "I _won't_ let that happen."

"I'm sorry," Santana chokes out, and Brittany believes her. Brittany stops as soon as Santana's back heaves, her wife sobbing bitterly underneath her arm. "I'm so sorry," Santana cries and Brittany gathers her into her comforting arms. She holds Santana tightly and rubs her back, placing soft kisses along Santana's jaw.

"You're okay," Brittany murmurs, her own eyes streaming salty tears. "You're okay, sweetheart. I've got you, you're okay." Brittany guides Santana across to the armchair in the corner of the room, gently pulling Santana onto her lap as she sits down. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but you know I had to," Brittany murmurs, carefully brushing Santana's hair away from her tear soaked face.

"I know," Santana whispers, "I know. I'm so sorry, Brittany. I'm just so sorry," Santana breathes out. "I just... the guilt was eating my alive, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even look at you without feeling guilty."

"Look at me," Brittany urges. Santana reluctantly lifts her gaze and stares into baby blue eyes. "Do you see blame in my eyes?" Brittany questions softly. Santana gazes deeply into her wife's eyes, a little scared about what she'll find. She sees sadness, concern, love, but no blame. "It is not your fault, sweetheart," Brittany reassures her, desperately praying that Santana will believe her. "Sugar adores you, and she knows just how much you adore her, too," Brittany passionately promises. "Wherever Sugar is, whatever she's doing, it's not because of you. We raised a beautiful, smart girl... she will understand why you were angry...why we were both angry. I promise you."

"I'm so scared, Britt," Santana whimpers. "I just want to grab hold of her and never let her go."

"I know," Brittany murmurs. "I do, too. It will happen, we'll get her back and we will smother her with so much love. Then, we're going to ground her until it's time for her to go to college." Brittany kisses Santana's cheek. "We're going through something awful, something we have never gone through before, and we need to stick together. I'm not saying that it'll be easy even as a strong family unit, but it'll be a hell of a lot harder if we have to struggle alone."

"I'm so sorry, Britt," Santana sadly repeats herself.

"You're already forgiven, my love," Brittany whispers. "We need to go speak to Dylan and Lily, they're scared and they want their mama."

"Oh god," Santana groans, "I've been so awful for them to be around."

"Speak to them, hug them, be there. That's all either of us can do," Brittany says. "We can't fall apart, we have to stay strong for them."

"I want to go look for her," Santana vulnerably states.

"Will that help?" Brittany questions, and Santana nods. "Okay. We'll look for her ourselves again."

**Present Day**

Santana stares up the house in awe. This is seriously where they'll live after college? Man, they're gonna do pretty well for themselves. She glances behind her and smiles when she notices that Sugar is holding onto Brittany's hand. It's a bittersweet moment, though, because if all goes to plan, Sugar will be going back to the future soon. Santana swallows thickly. She doesn't want to think about saying goodbye to the girl just yet, Santana has only just got to know her. Sure, they'll meet her again in five years, but that seems so far away. She wants to meet her now. Santana had thought about speaking to Brittany about maybe having a baby earlier than planned, but she chickened out. Having a baby earlier would mean not having Sugar. Santana definitely doesn't want to change that, she really wants to raise Sugar and get to know her all over again.

"Hey," Santana turns her head when she hears Brittany's voice, and she's surprised to see that she is now right next to her. "You okay?" Brittany softly questions.

"Yeah," Santana nods, "I'm just thinking," she shrugs. She glances at Sugar, and Brittany notices it. She offers Santana a sad smile, she's thinking about the same thing. Santana takes Brittany's free hand into hers and squeezes it reassuringly. They'll get through this...together.

"Does it still look like this?" Brittany quietly questions, gazing down at Sugar and smiling fondly when she once again notices how short her future daughter is.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sugar shrugs. "There's no major changes, but you can tell there's kids in our house," she says. "I love our house," Sugar softly adds. "It's the only home I've ever known until I traveled back and stayed with mama." Santana smiles tenderly,

"I think this place looks a little better," she murmurs. "Are we happy here?"

"Very," Sugar nods. "Do you see that little wall close to the back?" she asks, pointing towards the back of the house. Santana nods. "You kept that until I was, like, four," Sugar says. "Mom was on a business trip one weekend and it was just you and I alone for a couple of days. You took your eye off me for a split second and I started climbing on it, I fell and banged my head," Sugar explains.

"Was it serious?" Santana questions with an audible gasp. Brittany smiles, watching her future wife and daughter as they talk. She doesn't think she'll ever get bored of watching them interact.

"No," Sugar shakes her head. "It was just a tiny bump, but you took me to hospital anyway," she grins. "You were so mad at me once you found out I was okay. You lectured me forever because I knew I wasn't supposed to climb on it, and you were so scared that mom would never speak to you again," Sugar laughs. "You got rid of the wall as soon as mom came home." Sugar sighs wistfully as she finishes her story, her gaze leaving Santana as she wishes she had more time to tell them these trivial, little stories about their life. "Come on, I'll show you where we can wait until it's late enough to sneak into the garden." Sugar gestures for her parents to follow her and starts walking away from the house.

"Let's go," Brittany murmurs to Santana, taking her hand again as they start to follow Sugar.

"As soon as we move in, that wall is gone," Santana whispers to Brittany, her features serious.

"Of course," Brittany nods. They fall into a comfortable silence as they follow Sugar around the block, the girl leading them to an abandoned warehouse. Santana and Brittany share a wary glance as they step inside. There are a few kids loitering inside, but there's enough space for them to be left in peace as they sit down on some upturned crates.

"My friends and I sometimes hang out here," Sugar tells the two confused older girls. Santana looks around at the dusty space, easily spotting the discarded alcohol bottles and cigarette butts. She's not at all convinced that her future self would be pleased about Sugar hanging out here.

"This is where all the local teens party, huh?" Brittany's tone is light, but Santana can see the dangerous glint in her girlfriend's blue eyes. Poor Sugar, she's clearly just laid a trap for herself.

"Yeah," Sugar nods with a smirk. "My friends and I love it." Santana raises her eyebrows, Sugar had obviously gotten too comfortable in the familiar surroundings, clearly forgetting that she's actually speaking to her parents.

"I see," Brittany states stiffly. "I assume we don't know about this place." Sugar's eyes widen for a second, but she schools her features extremely quickly. Unfortunately for her, it still wasn't quick enough. "Oh," Brittany raises a brow, "we _do_ know about this place, and we don't allow you to come here." It's not a question, but Sugar nods anyway. "Like mother, like daughter," Brittany grumbles to Santana, shooting her a look that Santana can't quite understand.

"Well, obviously this is kind of our only option for now," Santana attempts to keep the peace, "but, in future, stay away from here. We'll probably remember this, right?" Santana gazes at Brittany, wearing a curious and confused expression on her face.

"Absolutely," Brittany states, shooting Sugar a pointed look. Sugar glances across at Santana, her eyes pleading. Santana nods, she understands.

"Why don't we talk about this later," Santana calmly suggests. "We've got other things to deal with right now, and I'm sure Sugar won't be coming here again. Right, Sugar?"

"Right," Sugar quickly agrees. Brittany looks appeased, for now.

As it grows darker and later, more teenagers begin to mill around the warehouse and Santana rolls her eyes. She can't ever imagine partying in this filthy place. Like, who on earth would actually _want_ to sit in here? The only good thing about spending time in here, is that it's time spent with Sugar. They don't have much of that left. She looks around again and notices that a lot of people are shooting them some curious looks, all of the locals wondering who these strangers are.

"Why don't we start walking back towards the house," Santana murmurs. "There's a greasy looking kid staring at me," she adds, scrunching her face up in disgust. She almost laughs when Brittany shoots the kid a filthy look, but she manages to hold it in. Santana places her hand on Sugar's back as they walk out of the warehouse, urging the girl to walk faster. Santana loves how Brittany walks behind them, as though shielding them from the people staring at them.

"It looks like the owners aren't home, or in bed," Brittany states as they approach the house again. "You wanna keep watch while Sugar shows me where to leave a message?" she questions Santana.

"Yeah, sure," Santana nods. "I've got your back, baby," Santana grins, winking at Brittany. She actively ignores the way Sugar groans and screws her face up at their actions. Santana sits down on the front wall of the house, watching as her girlfriend and daughter sneak towards the shed at the back of the garden. She rolls her eyes when she notices that Sugar is actually tip-toeing across the grass. Dork.

Brittany takes a hold of Sugar's arm and pulls her closer to her, attempting to make the younger girl move faster. They reach the shed and Brittany pulls on the door, frowning when it doesn't open.

"Let me fix that," Sugar murmurs. Brittany's eyes widen as she watches Sugar kneel down and begin picking the lock with a hair grip.

"Are you kidding me?" Brittany hisses.

"Yell at me later," Sugar whispers, "we need to get in here and unless you want to wake up the owners by kicking the door down, we don't have any other option."

"How do you even know how to do that?"

"Mama taught me," Sugar shrugs. "I forget my keys a lot," she adds a quick explanation. Brittany rolls her eyes, but doesn't comment. As much as she disapproves of Santana teaching Sugar to pick locks, she's also quite glad that she did. It certainly makes this task a whole lot easier. "Alright," Sugar grins, standing up to her full, not so tall, height. She pulls the wooden door open and gestures for Brittany to enter first. It's obvious that the current owners haven't used the shed in years. There's cobwebs and dust everywhere, and Brittany wrinkles her nose as she feels the dust entering her lungs.

"What do I even use this for?" Brittany whispers, pulling a pen knife out of her pocket.

"Different stuff," Sugar shrugs. "It's kinda your private space. Mama has her office, and you have this. You do a lot of art," she explains. "You haven't finished fixing it up, though," Sugar adds. Stepping forward, Sugar points to an old empty bookcase in the corner. "Let's move this and put your message behind it. You haven't cleared it out yet." Brittany nods and helps Sugar haul the dusty bookcase out of the way. Brittany motions for Sugar to give her some space, and she begins to carve a message into the wall of the shed.

"You think I'll see it?" Brittany asks.

"You work when you're stressed," Sugar states and Brittany nods. That's true. "You'll probably finish clearing this place out to distract yourself," she adds. "I hope."

"That's all we can do, babe," Brittany soothingly murmurs, "hope." They fall into silence as Brittany scratches her knife into the wood, Sugar silently wishing she would work a little quicker. A shed full of spiders isn't exactly somewhere she wants to hang out for too long. Brittany steps back and smiles at Sugar, jerking her head in the direction of her message.

_It works. Sugar is here. Brittany, age 18._

Sugar rolls her eyes good naturedly. It's a very 'Brittany' kind of message, and it makes her smile. While she doesn't really voice it in the future, Sugar loves that her mom is a little kooky and goofy.

"CAW CAW!" Sugar jumps slightly in surprise when she hears Santana's loud voice.

"Crap," Brittany mutters as she hurriedly shoves the bookcase back into place, before grabbing Sugar's hand. "Let's go." Brittany pulls Sugar closer to her and peeks out of the shed, wincing when bright headlights hit her eyes. "Alright, the owners are home, but it's fine. They don't have any reason to come up here," Brittany states as reassuringly as she can.

"You mean apart from the teenager that's loudly practicing bird calls?" Sugar grumbles.

"She must have panicked," Brittany says. "It looks like she's got their attention, though," she adds with a smile. That's her girl. "Come on, we'll jump over the little wall at the back and we'll go around to meet your mama." Sugar follows Brittany's instructions, sticking very close to the older girl's side. If they get caught, she at least can't get into trouble. Not when her parents are the ring leaders. They dart out of the garden and jump over the wall, Brittany jokingly pointing a finger a Sugar, "that's the only time you're allowed to jump over, or climb, that wall."

"Scouts honor," Sugar jokes. They jog around the block, hearing the sounds of Santana arguing with the owners of the house. They had done it, they had left their message.

Now, they wait.

_**To be continued... Please review. Next chapter soon!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thanks to Tamara, Cpasq9, guest and TinyGleek for their reviews :)**_

_**R&R please.**_

**Chapter 16**

**2032 - 5 days after Sugar travels back in time**

Brittany wraps her robe tighter around her body as she walks downstairs, yawning widely. Santana is still asleep and Brittany has decided to leave her be for now. Her wife had a tough day yesterday, and Brittany is relieved that she had gotten through to her and that Santana is now getting some much needed rest. Walking into the kitchen, Brittany switches the coffee machine on and leans against the counter as she waits. Sugar's cell phone, still laying abandoned on the counter, catches her eye and Brittany blinks back tears.

"Where are you, baby girl?" Brittany whispers, as though expecting Sugar to respond. "Come home."

"She will, mom." Brittany head snaps up when she hears Dylan's voice. She offers the boy a weak, watery smile as she gestures for him to come all the way into the room.

"C'mere," Brittany murmurs. Brittany pulls Dylan into a hug and kisses the top of his head, gently rubbing his back as she does so. "You're up early, buddy."

"I heard you come downstairs," Dylan shrugs.

"Are you doing alright?" Brittany softly questions, sighing softly when her son shrugs again. "Go put the TV on and I'll make you something to eat in a little bit," she tells him. She watches Dylan shuffle out of the kitchen with a sad smile, wishing she knew how to cheer him up. Well, she does know what would work. Bringing his big sister home, but Brittany doesn't know how to do that. She pours herself a coffee and heads into the hallway, faltering on her way to the living room when she notices that the basement door is ajar. Brittany steps into the basement and stands at the top of the steps, surprised when she notices that the light is on.

"Mommy?"

"Lily?" Brittany walks down the steps and is surprised to see the little girl playing underneath the stairs. "Why are you playing down here?" Brittany questions in a soft, yet scolding, tone.

"I like it down here, mommy," is Lily's simple response. Brittany sighs softly and sits down on the floor next to Lily, crossing her legs in front of her. She places her coffee mug on the floor and carefully studies the six year old.

"You know you're not supposed to be down here, Lily," Brittany murmurs. "Have you been coming down here a lot?" Brittany questions, actively ignoring the time machine, that she considers a failed experiment, as it sits in one corner of the basement.

"Sometimes," Lily shrugs, her gaze focused on the jig-saw puzzle in front of her. "You and mama left the door unlocked when you caught Dylan in here." Brittany cringes. She remembers that Santana had asked her to lock the door that day.

"Just because the door was unlocked, doesn't mean you should come down here," Brittany says. "Mama and I have told you hundreds of times to stay out of here," she adds, her tone laced with disapproval.

"It was open that day," Lily murmurs, placing a piece of puzzle into the correct place.

"What day?" Brittany frowns.

"The day Sugar ran away," Lily tells her, finally looking up from her puzzle and gazing innocently at her mommy. "I thought she might be hiding down here because I hide here, too."

"When do you hide, honey?" Brittany asks, her brow furrowing.

"When you and mama are fighting with Sugar," Lily mumbles. "I don't like the yelling." Brittany feels as though her heart is breaking in half. One child is missing, and another is miserable because of the fighting that had taken over their home recently.

"Oh, baby girl," Brittany murmurs sadly, "come here." Lily shimmies across to her mommy's lap and slumps down on her crossed legs, her butt hitting the floor due to Brittany sitting indian style. "I'm sorry that you feel like you need to hide," Brittany states, kissing the top of Lily's blonde head. "Mama and I arguing with Sugar a lot can't be nice for you to hear, but you don't need to hide, sweetheart. Mama and I just want you guys to be the best that you can be, and sometimes we get mad when one of you don't try to be that kind of person. It's upsetting for us when one of you guys disobey us," Brittany explains.

"I don't hide 'cause I'm scared, mommy," Lily states, "or because I'm sad. I just don't want to hear yelling," Lily sincerely tells her. "It interrupts my playing," she adds. Despite the situation, Brittany lets out a soft chuckle. She had thought that the yelling an arguing was damaging their other kids in some way, it's a relief to know that Lily just doesn't want her game to be drowned out by it.

"You really shouldn't come down here, sweetie," Brittany tells her. "You're lucky it wasn't mama that saw you in here," she adds in a scolding tone. Santana had always been more strict about the basement than she was.

"Are you going to tell her?" Lily questions.

"Yes," Brittany nods, "I can't lie to your mama, but I'll also tell her that I've already talked to you about it, because I have."

"Okay," Lily sighs.

"Now, you go on upstairs," Brittany says, maternally patting the side of Lily's butt as encouragement. She watches as Lily clambers off of her lap and heads to the steps, the girl stopping halfway up them and staring at the top with wide eyes.

"It's okay, honey," Brittany hears Santana's voice, "mommy already talked to you about it." Brittany stays seated as Lily disappears up the steps and Santana descends them, her wife looking better than she had for days. "Hey," Santana timidly murmurs as she sits down opposite Brittany on the floor.

"Morning. You look like you finally slept well," Brittany remarks. Santana nods. "How do you feel?"

"The same as you do," Santana mumbles.

"No, I know..." Brittany shakes her head, "I meant how do you feel after yesterday?"

"Pretty dumb," Santana states honestly. "I hate that I just lost it like that. Thank you for...you know," she whispers.

"I'm just glad we're both back on the same page," Brittany shrugs. "You kinda scared me for a bit, I could see you falling apart." Santana frowns and reaches across to take one of Brittany's hands into both of her own.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise, baby," Brittany says with a sad smile. "You know the rules, no more apologies after a punishment. It defeats the purpose of a clean slate." Santana nods, sighing softly.

"I need to talk to the kids."

"You do," Brittany nods. "They're not upset with you, honey. They're just worried about you. Why don't you go sit with them while I make breakfast. You can talk to them."

"Okay," Santana murmurs. Brittany watches as her wife stands up, her eyes sad.

"She'll come home, sweetheart," Brittany murmurs. "I have faith." Santana glances down at Brittany and nods,

"I hope you're right, Britt." Brittany sighs softly as she watches Santana leave the basement, praying that she is actually right. She's not sure how they're supposed to go on from this. Sighing, Brittany stands up and gazes around the basement, her eyes landing on the abandoned time machine. She groans wistfully. If only it had worked. She wishes she could go back in time and nip everything in the bud. If only her experiment had worked. Everything could be fixed so easily if it had.

"Please come home, baby girl."

**2032 - 1 week after Sugar travels back in time**

Brittany sighs heavily as she steps into the shed, warily eyeing all of the work that still needs to be done. There's a lot. She's still going to do it, though. She needs a distraction. She can't just sit and twiddle her thumbs and wait for a call. It's been a week now, and sitting still has been killing her. No. She won't do that. Brittany's going to finish clearing the shed, it'll be something she can show Sugar when the girl is finally home. It's something that they had started together, but Sugar hadn't wanted to. This way she'll be happy to see her mom finished it.

"Britt, you don't need to do this." Brittany jumps when she hears Santana's voice behind her, and she spins around to face her wife.

"I have to keep busy, San," Brittany shrugs. "I can't just sit around anymore." Santana frowns and steps forward, wrapping her arms around Brittany. "I just have to keep busy," Brittany brokenly repeats.

"Do what you need to do, baby," Santana states. "I can help you," she offers.

"Yeah?"

"Of course," Santana murmurs. They pull out of the hug, and Santana studies Brittany. "Sugar's going to be so relieved when she finds out she isn't going to be forced to help." Brittany gives Santana a watery smile,

"she will." Brittany swipes at a stray tear and takes a deep breath, "where are the kids?"

"They're with Quinn," Santana tells her. "She picked them up for a few minutes, she figured it'd be a nice distraction for them. She's right, they need to be out of the house for a while. I just didn't want to go anywhere in case..." Santana trails off.

"I know," Brittany murmurs, "me neither." They fall into silence as they begin to clear some clutter out of the shed. It seems like a never ending job, Brittany had cleared a little of it in the past. She had big ideas for this place when she first started, but with three kids and a career, it had proven difficult to find time to work on it.

"I haven't even seen half of this stuff since we first moved in," Santana comments, "and I don't think the other half even belongs to us." She sweeps her hand across a desk, grimacing at the dust that she disturbs and coughing slightly.

"A lot of it was in here when we bought the house," Brittany tells her, using her sleeve to wipe dust from Santana's face. "I kinda like that book case, though. I think we should keep that, it'd look nice in our bedroom." Santana scrutinizes it for a moment before shrugging.

"I guess."

"Or maybe at the top of the stairs," Brittany suggests.

"You can put it wherever you want to, Britt," Santana gently states. "I don't mind where it goes." This reponse seems to please Brittany, and Santana automatically steps forward to help her wife move it. They may not be able to be genuinely happy while their daughter is missing, but if there's an opportunity to bring even a tiny smile to Brittany's face then Santana will take it.

"I think we'll be able to move it pretty easily," Brittany murmurs, "it doesn't look too heavy." Santana nods. Truthfully, she doesn't really care about the book case. In fact, she thinks it's kind of ugly, but she'll put up with it purely because Brittany likes it. Santana dutifully grabs one end of the book case and helps Brittany drag it out of the corner, scrunching her face up when they disturb even more dust.

"A little heavier than you made it sound, Britt," Santana grunts.

"Oh my god..."

"I know, right? I told you," Santana says, her brow furrowing as she attempts to keep dragging the book case.

"Oh my god..."

"Britt," Santana looks up, "Britt, it'd be a lot easier if you were actually pushing it," Santana grumbles. "I almost put my back out, and you're not even helping." Santana rolls her eyes and drops her arms, she's not moving this thing by herself.

"No, Santana, look..." Santana frowns and leans across the book case, squinting at the part of the wall that Brittany is pointing at.

_It works. Sugar is here. Brittany, age 18._

"What the hell is that?!" Santana demands, and Brittany frowns as anger suddenly controls her wife's features. "Who the fuck would do this?! Do they think it's a game?! That it's okay for them to get kicks out of our daughter being missing?!" Santana fumes. "I swear, I will kick the crap out of whoever is messing with us!" Santana storms out of the shed, Brittany rushing after her.

"Santana, wait!" Brittany pleadingly calls, jogging to keep up with her wife. Santana doesn't listen, merely storming into the kitchen and rooting around in the drawers. "What are you doing?"

"I need the non emergent number for the police," Santana tells her, fire in her dark eyes. "Fucking kids messing with us about this, what if it had been Dylan or Lily to see that? It'd give them false hope! The police can maybe find out who it was, and hopefully their parents will tan their asses for them!"

"Santana, stop," Brittany gently graps Santana's wrist and urges her to turn around and face her. "Didn't you ready what it said?!" Santana stares at Brittany as though she has grown another head.

"Of course I did!" Santana exclaims, "that's why I'm calling the police. I want whoever did this to be informed that they can't do this to us! It's not fair!" Santana's voice breaks and she looks away from Brittany, focusing on the counter instead.

"No, Santana," Brittany shakes her head, and Santana doesn't understand why her wife is smiling. "Did you _really_ read what it said?" Brittany pushes. "It works, that's where she is!"

"Please tell me you're not taking that seriously?!" Santana gapes at Brittany. Brittany avoids eye contact. "Oh Jesus Christ, Britt! That damn time machine! You can't be serious!"

"The message said it worked!" Brittany defends herself. "It was from ME!" Santana's eyes widen and she takes a step forward,

"Britt," she begins gently. "I know you're a little stressed..."

"Don't do that," Brittany interrupts, her eyes pleading with Santana. "I'm not being insane. Just think about it, Santana. We're the only ones who know about the machine! How could some dumb kids know to write that?" Santana falters. She doesn't know how to answer that, but she still doesn't believe it.

"Brittany, I know it's weird, but it can't be true, honey," Santana carefully states. "It just doesn't make sense, it's not possible."

"You thought it was possible when we started making it," Brittany argues. "You even agreed to keeping it. Tell me, Santana, if you think it's impossible...why have you been so against letting the kids into the basement?" Brittany questions. "Admit it, at the back of your mind, you think it might actually work." Santana sighs,

"okay, yes. I do think it _could_ work, but it doesn't work _now_," Santana says, throwing her hands up. "It didn't work, so why would it suddenly start working now?" Santana asks.

"Well, maybe we didn't do it right," Brittany reasons. "Maybe we didn't know how to work it."

"Britt, you can't believe that our kid traveled back in time," Santana groans, scrubbing her face with her hands.

"The message..." Brittany trails off, shaking her head. "Fine. You know what, we can settle this right now," she states firmly as she grabs Santana's hand. Brittany heads to the basement door, pulling a reluctant Santana with her. Santana sighs heavily as she is led down the basement steps, but she doesn't argue anymore. It's probably best to just let Brittany get this out of her system. They stop in front of the time machine and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Why did we never realise that it looks like a port-a-potty?" Santana gripes.

"It's what's on the inside that matters," Brittany smirks, making Santana roll her eyes again. Brittany pulls open the door and peers inside, a grin playing on her lips. Santana frowns, this is ridiculous. Brittany steps inside, "just come inside," Brittany tells her.

"I'm good," Santana states with a shake of her head. She can't believe she's actually letting Brittany disappoint herself like this. As if they actually need more sadness right now.

"What? Are you scared?" Brittany teases. "Come on, Santana," she encourages her wife, "if you're so convinced that it won't work, then why don't you wanna step inside?" Santana cocks her head to the side and studies Brittany. She wishes she could be as enthusiastic and optimistic as Brittany. "Come on," Brittany repeats. "Humour me." Santana sighs and steps inside. It's a tight fit, and it reminds her of the time that Brittany made her have sex with her inside an actual port-a-potty one time. They're pressed up against each other and, for once, Santana ins't thrilled about it.

"Now what?" Santana questions. She feels ridiculous. She's thirty eight years old, for Christ's sake. Brittany doesn't respond. Instead, she starts fiddling with the several levers, switches and buttons on the inside of the machine. Santana, for her part, is doing a great job of watching her wife work. With a sigh, Santana folds her arms across her chest and leans against the wall, cursing slightly when she hits a lever. Oh shit.

"Wait, wait, what did you touch?" Brittany demands as the machine begins to vibrate.

"I don't know," Santana cries out. "What the fuck is happening?" The air around them begins to shift, "shit, shit, shit." Santana grabs onto Brittany, scared out of her mind. "Brittany?!" Santana squeezes her eyes closed, gritting her teeth as she feels the air crackling around them. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stops. They're thrown forward and they tumble out of the machine.

"Oh my god," Santana hears Brittany breathe out. Opening her eyes, Santana looks around at their surrounds. What the fuck...?

"Well," Santana begins weakly, "I guess I owe you an apology."

_**To be continued... Please review. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thanks to those who left reviews. This story is almost finished.**_

_**The rest of the story will take place in present time.**_

_**R&R please.**_

**Chapter 17**

Santana glances in the rear view mirror and smiles when she notices that Brittany is fast asleep in the back seat. Her girlfriend is exhausted, no wonder she didn't dispute Sugar's yell of 'shot gun'. Stifling a yawn, Santana tightens her grip on the steering wheel and focuses back onto the road in front of them. They're almost home, thank god, and Santana can't wait to crawl into bed and sleep for as long as possible.

"You know, if you're tired, I can drive," Sugar coyly offers. Santana rolls her eyes at the girl in the seat next to her.

"I'm not _that_ tired," Santana remarks. Sugar pouts, but she doesn't argue. Santana glances at Sugar out of the corner of her eye and chews on her bottom lip, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When we went to Puckerman's party," Santana begins, "you told me we argued about what kind of clothes you were before you traveled back here. That's not true, is it? The argument was about me not believing you when you said you didn't cheat, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Sugar mumbles, blinking back sudden tears.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Santana gently questions. Sugar sighs softly and turns to look out of the window,

"I didn't want you to think badly of me," Sugar murmurs. "I didn't want you to know about how much trouble I was getting into back home."

"Oh, honey..." Santana sighs. She reaches across the center console and holds Sugar's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "We would never think badly of you, I promise. I know our future selves don't think badly of you either," Santana states. "They're probably mad, but that's normal. It's not gonna change how they feel about you, or think of you," Santana swears.

"I just...I miss them," Sugar whimpers, finally tearing her tear filled eyes away from the window and facing Santana instead. "I want to apologise to them and hug them."

"You will get to do that, honey, I promise," Santana passionately says. "You'll get to hug them and apologise and tell them you love them, and I promise they're going to hug you and apologise back. I may be stubborn as hell, but I also admit when I'm wrong," Santana tells her with a soft smile, "I don't think twenty years has changed that."

"Thanks, mama," Sugar murmurs. She had needed to hear that, the guilt has been eating away at her. Santana shoots her a soft smile.

"anytime."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Sugar double checks with a cheeky grin.

"The more you ask, the more I want to go back and leave another message to tell my future self to never let you drive," Santana retorts.

"Not cool," Sugar grumbles.

"Not taking no for an answer is not cool," Santana fires back in a sing song voice.

"I guess you were right," Sugar begins, "not much does change in twenty years."

"I wonder if Britt packed her hairbrush," Santana muses out loud, sending Sugar a teasing smile and laughing at the wide eyed expression on her future daughter's face. Sugar grumbles under her breath, but Santana can still see the amused smirk on her face. Well played, Santana. Well played. They fall into an easy, comfortable silence and it's not long before Sugar also falls asleep, leaving Santana to her own thoughts. As much as she is praying that the message will work, she's also sad that Sugar may be going back to future very soon. She loves having her around, and Santana is so glad that Brittany had encouraged her to bond with the girl.

"Are we almost home?" Santana hears Brittany groggily question from the back seat.

"Hey, you're awake," Santana glances at Brittany via the rear view mirror and smiles. "Yeah, baby, another half hour or so. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there," Santana encourages her.

"No, I'm fine," Brittany shakes her head as she rubs her eyes. She leans forward and smiles tenderly when she notices that Sugar is fast asleep in the front seat. "How long has she been out?"

"Not long," Santana quietly replies, "maybe twenty minutes or so. I think she was tired for a while, but she was too busy trying to think up ways to convince me to let her drive to actually give in to it," Santana chuckles.

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Brittany grins. "You doing okay? You want me to take over?"

"Nah, there's no point," Santana shrugs, "we're almost home."

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to sleep so long," Brittany states with a sympathetic pout.

"No, it's okay," Santana waves her off. "I liked getting to chat with Sugar. I may not have much more time to do it, and I wasted so much time when she first got here," she sighs.

"You pulled your head out of your ass eventually," Brittany shrugs, leaning forward again so as to place her hand on Santana's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"You have such a way with words," Santana jokes, playfully rolling her eyes.

"You know it," Brittany grins. She leans back into the back seat and pulls out her cell phone, making sure she hasn't missed any important messages or calls. The car ride is silent apart from the occasional yawn from the two awake teenagers, and Santana is thrilled when her street comes into view. She's so exhausted. Brittany leans forward again to gently shake Sugar awake as Santana steers the car into her driveway, the girl mumbling incoherently. "Come on, honey," Brittany urges. "We're home."

"Finally," Sugar grumpily gripes. "I feel like we've been in the car for days."

"We have," Santana notes. She shuts the car off, "it's late and I want to get to bed, hurry up," she adds as she steps out of the car. Her limbs scream out in relief as Santana stretches them out, the teenager rolling her eyes as Sugar all but falls out of the car. Santana walks up the path and unlocks the front door to the house as Brittany follows, leading a sleepy Sugar. Santana steps inside and groans when she realises she must have left the living room light on. Stepping forward, Santana suddenly freezes,

"what the fuck?!" Santana is stopped from reacting further when Sugar barrels past her, almost knocking Santana into the wall.

"Oh my god," Brittany breathes out from her place in the doorway. Her eyes widen as she watches Sugar sob and hug the two women in the living room. Santana gapes at the scene in front of them,

"is that...?"

"Yep," Brittany nods, "that's us."

0-00-0

Brittany blinks back tears as she watches the reunion unfold in front of her. Santana, however, doesn't remain so composed as she cries into Brittany's shoulder. Brittany wraps her arms around her girlfriend, her hand stroking Santana's hair whilst she stares in awe at the older version of herself and Santana. Her heart pounds as she watches Sugar sob in their arms, the desperate apologies that seep from her lips being drowned out by future Santana's pleas for forgiveness. The love in the room is achingly obvious and the sight is the most beautiful thing that Brittany has ever witnessed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," the older version of Santana tenderly whispers into Sugar's ear. Brittany, even though she is looking at her own future, looks away. It feels as though she is intruding, and she gently tugs Santana towards the kitchen, her girlfriend gazing at her wife confused, wet eyes.

"Let's give them a moment," Brittany murmurs. Santana reluctantly allows Brittany to lead her out of the living room, but she stops in the hall.

"I'm going to change," Santana mumbles, refusing to make eye contact with her girlfriend. Santana goes to move away, but is stopped by Brittany wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her back.

"Just wait a little bit," Brittany states gently.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get the groceries from the car," Santana quietly says, "Sugar and I stopped to buy more coffee and stuff." Brittany gazes tenderly at Santana and strokes her cheek with one finger, she can see right through her girlfriend.

"I know this is hard, sweetheart," Brittany whispers, "but you can't just hide. We need to deal with this face on. Will you please just go into the kitchen and let me grab the coffee?" Brittany requests, her baby blue eyes pleading with Santana. "Please," she murmurs. "We'll sit together when I get back, and then we'll talk. Or even just sit there and not talk. Whatever you want," Brittany softly says.

"Okay," Santana nods.

"Thank you." Brittany kisses Santana's full lips, chastely and lovingly. "Go on," Brittany urges, nodding in the direction of the kitchen, "I'll be right back." Santana reluctantly wanders into the kitchen and sinks down into one of the chairs. Fresh tears build in her eyes and she holds her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. She had prayed for extra time. She had wanted to spend more time with her, and she feels selfish for even being upset about this. Why couldn't they have been given more time with Sugar? She hears a floorboard creak behind her, and Santana quickly swipes at the tears on her face.

"I miss this house." Santana looks up as the older version of herself sits down opposite her, studying her future self. She can make out the laugh lines that have not yet appeared on her own face, and a few stray grey hairs that won't appear on her own head for many years. She doesn't look very different, just more mature somehow. "Our parents sucked, but they bought a beautiful home for us to grow up in," older Santana comments. Her younger counterpart doesn't respond, but the older woman can easily spot badly hidden anger on the young features. "You've obviously taken good care of Sugar, and I'm grateful for that."

"She's a good girl," young Santana murmurs, her eyes narrowed as she stares at the other version of herself. "You didn't believe her," she accuses.

"I regret that," older Santana nods, tears in her eyes. "There was just so much going on, there was always something she was in trouble for," she explains. "It was like," the older woman pauses and swallows thickly, "the boy who cried wolf, ya know? She's so special. She's beautiful, and smart, and loving. She's also a teenager, and you know what that's like right now." Young Santana nods,

"we've experienced _her_ rebellious site, too," young Santana murmurs. "She..." the teenager falters, "you're not going to yell at her, are you? She was already punished," she cautiously states.

"If you already dealt with it, whatever _it_ is, then it's done with," future Santana nods.

"She got drunk after she promised me she wouldn't touch alcohol," the younger Santana mumbles. "She...I...I had to deal with it," Santana stutters, blushing ever so slightly. The older woman bites down on her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling.

"I assume you had to spank her."

"Yeah," young Santana nods. "Sorry, she just..." she trails off, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Don't apologise," the older woman holds up her hand. "She was here with you and, well, you are me," she shrugs. "You're Sugar's mother, too, and you did what you had to do."

"I guess I'm just trying to say that I get it," the teenager softly states. The two Santanas share a smile. "This is fucking weird."

"It is," the older woman chuckles. She looks up when she sees the younger version of her wife standing in the doorway. "As beautiful as always." Brittany flushes pink and steps forward when her future wife stands up. The older woman hugs Brittany, "thank you for looking after our baby girl," she murmurs.

"Of course." They pull out of the hug and Brittany stares at the older woman, her mouth slight agape. Younger Santana raises her brow as she watches the interaction. "I've had dreams about there being two of you," Brittany smirks, and both Santanas suspect that the girl is only half joking. The older Santana pats her younger self on the shoulder,

"I love our taste in women." Brittany grins and playfully pushes her,

"go back to Sugar. We'll bring some coffee and food to you," Brittany states. The older woman nods and makes her way back to her family. She steps into the living room to find her teenage daughter sitting on her wife's knee, and she smiles tenderly at the sight. Sitting down next to them, Santana kisses Sugar's cheek and rubs her back.

"I'm so glad we have you back, baby," Santana murmurs. "We've missed you so much. More than I can even say."

"I missed you too, mama. I'm so sorry," Sugar whimpers.

"Hush now, sweetheart," Santana softly says as she leans closer to her. "We're together now, that's all that matters. We all made mistakes, and we'll fix them when we get home. Your mom is going to work with her cute teenage self and get that time machine working again," Santana explains. "It only works in the future, so we gotta work out how to make it work here. Right now, it only accepts people from the future, but it doesn't send them back."

"We've been trying for so long, mama," Sugar tells her.

"It's different now," Brittany interjects. "I made it work in the future, so I know I can get it to work here, too. I promise you we're gonna go home...back to your brother and sister. Time works a little differently right now. You said you've been here for months, but you've only been missing for a week in the future. Hopefully we can get back there before your aunt Quinn brings them home." She looks up and smiles when she notices that young Santana is standing in the doorway, the teenager leaning against the frame.

"Hi," the younger Santana timidly states as younger Brittany appears behind her, the blonde hugging her from behind.

"Hi," older Brittany smiles warmly. "We've got a lot to talk about, huh?" The teenager nods, and Brittany rolls her eyes when she realises the younger girl is checking her out. "I'm married," she states with a raise of her brow.

"Yeah," teenage Santana nods, "to me." The older women share an amused look.

"I forgot how cute you were as a teenager," Brittany remarks, "and how much trouble you were," she adds, and everyone but Sugar exchanges a knowing look. Young Santana shakes her head, slightly embarrassed. Older Santana stands up,

"come on," she states to her younger self, "I'll help you with the coffee and food. Then we can all talk properly."

_**To be continued... Almost finished... Please review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you to those who left feedback for the last chapter. Only 1 chapter to go after this!**_

_**R&R please.**_

**Chapter 18**

Brittany stands back and watches as the older version of herself studies the time machine, a frown pulling at her features when she notices that the older woman doesn't look confident. She had hoped that her future self would know how to work it, but so far each use of the time machine had been accidental. Even their trip back here to find Sugar had only worked because future Santana accidentally leaned against a switch. Unfortunately, future Santana doesn't know which switch that had been. Especially because this time machine is still only half finished, and doesn't have most of the buttons, levers, and switches that the future machine has. Brittany sighs at the exact same time that her older self does, time traveling is confusing.

"It may take some time," the older Brittany states, frowning as she turns to face her younger self.

"I guessed it would," the teenager nods, "but at least we know it can definitely be done," she shrugs.

"Yeah, that's something, I guess. You know, I think we need to get more tools," the older Brittany comments. "You kinda have a limited amount, and the last time I remember working on the machine, the time I assume I finished it without realising, I had a lot more."

"Okay," the teenager nods. "We can go get more. Actually, you might need to stay here..."

"Nah, it'll be fine," future Brittany waves that idea off, "if anyone we know sees us, you can just tell them I'm your cousin or something. Nobody is actually going to think I'm you from the future," she grins. "Besides, I miss this place...I'd like to see a little more of it before I leave."

"Fine, but I'm driving," the teenager says, "you don't have a permit for this time."

"But I'm you," the older Brittany argues.

"I'm sorry to break it to ya, but you don't look eighteen," teenage Brittany smirks, "you can't use the permit I have."

"Fine." Younger Brittany watches in amusement as her future self walks up the basement steps, grumbling under her breath. Following after herself, present day Brittany grins. They reach the living room just in time to gain front row seats of an argument between Sugar and her mama from the future. "What's going on?" Future Brittany questions, looking between her wife and daughter.

"I caught Sugar trying to sneak off," the older Santana states, her dark eyes never leaving Sugar. "You are not leaving," she says directly to Sugar, "we just got you back, I'm not losing you again." Both Brittanys cross the room to join their respective Santanas, all four sets of eyes on Sugar.

"I just needed to see someone," Sugar murmurs, "I just need to say goodbye," she adds with a pointed look towards younger Santana.

"Oh," teenage Santana's eyes fill with realization. She turns to the older version of herself, "there's a boy," she softly states. "Don't lose your mind, I already threa...uh, talked to him," she lamely finishes.

"Oh." Future Santana glances at her wife, who subtly nods. "Well, how far away does he live?" Santana questions.

"Just a couple of blocks away," Sugar replies. "Please, mama, just a half hour...that's all I ask." The older version of her parents share another look, both of them having a silent conversation. Their daughter had been here for months. She had essentially been living a different life...that included friends and perhaps a boyfriend.

"You can have an hour," future Brittany says, surprising her daughter. "Be back here on time," she adds quickly. "I will send these two round to get you if you're there for more than an hour," she warns, gesturing to the teenage versions of herself and Santana.

"I'll be on time," Sugar soberly nods. "I promise. Thank you, mom." Sugar rushes towards the front door, not noticing that future Santana follows after her. She goes to open the door, but is stopped by Santana gently grasping her wrist.

"You should have just said that you wanted to go see him," Santana gently chastises. "Your first instinct should be to talk to us, not to sneak around. I guess that's partly my fault, though," Santana mumbles. "Maybe you and I can chat when you come back," she suggests.

"Of course, mama," Sugar nods, a sad smile on her lips. "I'm sorry." She surprises her mama by tightly hugging her without warning, "I'll be back soon." Santana nods, the sudden lump in her throat making it too difficult for her to respond verbally. She watches her daughter leave, relieved to know that, this time, they won't be separated for a long time. She's surprised when she feels arms wrap around her waist, and she turns in her wife's arms to gaze up at her.

"She'll be back soon," Brittany murmurs. "You guys talking is a good idea. I can see how much it hurts you to feel so distant from her, but I can also see how much she loves being around both of us again," Brittany states.

"We've missed so much," Santana whispers, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks. "She had a whole new life here."

"I know, baby, but we've got her back," Brittany reassures her, kissing Santana's forehead. "She's coming home with us. It's not like she has been with strangers, she's been with us," Brittany reasons. "Perhaps it's a good thing she got to spend time with us as teenagers, now she knows that we _do_ understand her and that we're not just two old dinosaurs who like to scold her." Despite everything, Santana chuckles lightly at her wife's words.

"I just can't wait to get her back home," Santana tells Brittany, "and I'm going to destroy that machine. I know you worked hard on it, honey, but we can't risk anything like this happening again," Santana says softly. Brittany nods,

"I know. I don't think I could survive losing a child like that again," Brittany agrees. "When we get home, we'll destroy the machine."

0-00-0

Sugar notices her mama as soon as she steps onto the street where younger Santana's house is situated. She sighs softly as she walks towards the future version of Santana, one of the women who had raised her. It saddens her to see just how much her disappearance had taken it's toll on her mother. She had always looked so well groomed and put together, her make up always immaculate. Now, though, Santana hasn't even bothered with any make-up and she looks exhausted and stressed. However, she doesn't look bad...Sugar doesn't think her mama could ever look bad. She'll always be beautiful.

"Hey, mama," Sugar murmurs as she stops in front of the woman sitting on the front step.

"Hey, baby," Santana states with a small smile as she pats the space next to her, encouraging her daughter to sit down on the step with her. "You were quick," Santana notes.

"Yeah," Sugar sighs as she slumps down next to her mama. "There wasn't much to say, it's not like I could give him any straight answers," Sugar murmurs. "He seemed a little mad, but at least I told him I was leaving."

"I'm sorry, baby girl," Santana says gently, wrapping her arm around Sugar's shoulders. "It must be really hard for you. I wish none of this happened."

"I don't," Sugar tells her and Santana gazes at her with raised eyebrows, confusion evident in her dark eyes. "I mean, I wish it happened a little differently. I missed you, and I wish you didn't have to think I ran away, but I'm glad I got to meet you and mom as teenagers," she explains. "It was nice seeing you at a similar age to me," she states honestly. "I know now that you do understand how it feels." Santana smiles,

"we do, sweetheart. I know it seems like mom and I are always on your back, but it's because we love you," Santana murmurs, pressing a tender kiss to her daughter's temple. "It wasn't so long ago that we had to battle the same hormones and confusion as you, we know it's hard being a teenager and trying to make the right decisions. That's why we try so hard to guide you," Santana tells her, smiling gently at the girl.

"I'm sorry I make it so hard for you sometimes, mama," Sugar whispers, staring up at Santana with tear filled eyes. "I know I get into trouble a lot."

"No more than any other teenager, honey," Santana reassures her. "Sure, it's sometimes hard to have to argue with you about stuff, but it's not hard at all to love and enjoy you. You're so special to me," Santana tenderly states. "I was so scared when you were born. It's so scary to hold onto this tiny, innocent baby and to realize that this little person is going to rely on me," Santana says honestly. Sugar gazes at her, surprised by the confession. They had never had such an honest, refreshing conversation like this before. "I love that we're such a close family, and I'm so scared of losing that closeness."

"We won't lose that, mama," Sugar promises her. "Not ever."

"I know," Santana nods. "It just sometimes feels like we will. I thought I had chased you away when I didn't believe you about the test," she admits. "I hated myself for that. I thought I had blown it."

"It's okay, mama," Sugar murmurs. She stares at Santana with eyes so innocent that it makes Santana want to cry. "It's like that story...the boy that cried wolf, right?" Santana chuckles softly,

"yeah, baby. I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Santana whispers, tightening her arm around Sugar. "Your recent behaviour has been terrible, though, Sugar. It needs to stop," Santana tells her. "Your mom and I hate punishing you, but you know that we need to, right?"

"Yeah," Sugar nods. "I'm sorry I've been screwing up a lot. I promise I'll be better, mama."

"_You_ don't need to be better," Santana states seriously, "just your behavior. I tell ya what, babe," Santana shimmies around on the step so that she is facing her daughter, her hand on Sugar's knee instead of around her shoulders, "let's make a deal. If you promise to try your hardest in school and at home, and to never lie to us, I will promise to always hear you out," Santana murmurs. "I will believe you if you tell us that you didn't do something, but that only works if you tell the truth," Santana warns. "I'll be furious with you if I defend you for something you really did do. Your punishment will always be worse if you lie."

"I won't lie to you or mom again," Sugar promises. "I swear, mama."

"I'm very glad to hear that, baby girl," Santana smiles, reaching out to cup Sugar's face in her hands. "I love you very much, Sugar. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, mama!" Sugar exclaims. "We could argue every minute of every day and we'd still love each other." Santana chuckles lightly,

"of course." Santana leans forward and kisses Sugar's forehead before pulling the girl into her arms, holding her close to her chest. "I do, Sugar, I love you so much."

"I love you too, mama," Sugar mumbles into Santana's shoulders. They sit there, in each others arms, for several moments. It's a conversation they've needed to have for a long time, and it's a huge weight off of both of their shoulders now that they've had it. They pull out of the hug when they hear a car approach, but they still stick closely to each others' sides. They watch as the two Brittanys get out of the car,

"it's so weird," Santana murmurs. "Your mom hasn't changed very much," Santana says to Sugar. "She's always been a beautiful woman with a huge heart."

"You haven't changed all that much either," Sugar softly says as she lays her head on Santana's shoulder, "just a little...wiser."

"Good choice of words, baby girl," Santana teases, pretending to be stern. They watch as the two Brittanys enter the house through the side entrance, Santana shaking her head in amusement. "Has it been super weird?"

"At first," Sugar admits, nodding. "It got better, though. I needed them to be parents, and they stepped up."

"Hmm, I heard you got yourself into some trouble," Santana comments. Sugar nods again, blushing heavily. "You don't need to be embarrassed, Sugar," she softly states. "It's still me. I've punished you plenty of times before, it wasn't any different. You just had a 'me' with much less practise," Santana teases.

"She didn't seem like she needed any," Sugar grumbles and Santana awkwardly tears her gaze away from Sugar. Her daughter doesn't need to know that she'd had plenty of practise before the kids came along. That's private.

"Let's go inside, honey."

0-00-0

"Well, what did you do when you finished it the first time?" young Santana questions as the five of them stand in front of the time machine. Older Brittany shrugs,

"I don't know, we didn't even know we got it to work," the older woman states. "We stopped working on it...just sorta gave up."

"Do you remember what the last few things you did were?" young Brittany asks. "Maybe if we just kind of re-trace your steps, we can accidentally finish it again."

"We were kinda forced to stop working on it because we had a newborn and we were just too tired and busy to keep going," future Santana comments. "Sugar was a colicky baby, we just didn't have time for the machine anymore," she adds.

"That," future Brittany begins, "and Santana spilled coffee all over the main console. It messed it all up." The two Santanas share a glance, the younger one not at all surprised that she did something like that. "Hell, we didn't even get it to work until Santana accidentally leaned against something." Sugar smirks, that definitely sounds like something her mama would do.

"Accidental genius," younger Santana shrugs, "I always knew I...we...would do something great," she says to her older self.

"Totally," older Santana agrees.

"So.." Sugar begins, "mama messed up twice, and made it work twice. Do that again," she shrugs. She turns to face the older version of Brittany, "do everything you did before mama fried the electrics, then throw coffee on it again. Just fu..." Brittany raises a brow, "mess it up," Sugar amends.

"What if we fuck it up too much?" younger Santana bluntly questions, ignoring the glare that her older self shoots her.

"It's risky," Sugar agrees, "but if they do everything exactly the same...they should get the exact same results, right?" The two Brittanys share a questioning glance which each other, both of them shrugging.

"She's right," young Brittany states.

"Alright. Good thinking, baby girl," older Brittany smiles, shooting her daughter a wink. "Let's get to it," she adds, clapping her hands together. "Oh no, not you," she quickly states, pointing at young Santana when the teenager takes a step forward. "Sorry, no offense, but not you." Teenage Santana gapes at her before turning to stare at her girlfriend.

"Sorry, baby, but I agree with...me," Brittany says. "If your name is Santana, you can't be in here until later." Both Santana share an astonished gaze, both of them looking extremely put out. "I'm sorry, but your track record is sketchy at best," Brittany murmurs apologetically. Future Santana turns to face her younger self,

"is she...?"

"Yep, she's serious," younger Santana cuts her off. "I...uh...I've damaged a few of her projects before," the teenager mumbles.

"And you," future Brittany points at Sugar, "can stop smirking because you are out of here, too. We need to concentrate and we need space from all three of you," she adds sternly. Sugar glances at the two disgruntled Santanas on one side of her, are the Brittanys being serious right now? "Out," future Brittany orders, pointing at the basement door, "and take your mamas with you." Young Brittany watches in amusement as the three of them trudge up the basement steps, all three of them grumbling underneath their breath.

"Nicely done," she says to her older self.

"It wasn't too harsh?"

"Nah, they know we love 'em," young Brittany grins. "Now, talk me through everything you did."

0-00-0

It's been two days. Two whole days, and the machine still isn't ready. The two Brittanys have spent most of their time in the basement, only ever leaving to quickly eat or grab a few hours of sleep. Sugar had noticed that they both seemed pretty confident, though. They're making progress. It's bittersweet for Sugar. She's so desperate to go home and see the rest of her family, but she's also going to miss spending time with the teenage versions of her parents. It feels like she will be losing a part of them when she returns to the future.

"You're kidding, right?" Sugar is ripped out of her thoughts by young Santana's indignant exclamation. Right now, they're making leaving a little easier with their newfound constant bickering. Sugar looks between the two versions of her mama, frowning as she watches them have some sort of stand off. She has no idea what it's about, and she's pretty sure she does not want to be in the middle of it. Edging towards the door in an attempt to escape, Sugar accidentally bumps into a chair, causing it to scrape noisily along the floor. Great, now she has gained the attention of two irritated Santanas.

"Sugar, what are you doing?" the older version of her mama questions.

"Just...uh...leaving," Sugar shrugs.

"Don't go into that basement," the older woman warns. "Your mom told you that they needed space to work on the machine."

"Relax, mama," Sugar smirks. "It's not like I'd accidentally fix it. Not everyone has that rare gift." Sugar regrets her statement when two sets of dark eyes narrow dangerously. "Kidding...kidding," Sugar holds her hands up in defence. "You should go back to arguing with yourself," she adds, a playful glint in her eye. The older woman studies Sugar for a moment, amusement briefly flashing in her eyes.

"For that," older Santana begins, "you have to help us make dinner." Sugar's shoulders slump. Damn.

"What are you fighting about?"

"We're not fighting," the younger Santana states. "We're merely disagreeing over how to cook the chicken."

"You're so stubborn!" future Santana exclaims, throwing her hands up.

"I'm _you!_" the younger Santana throws back, also throwing her hands up.

"Which one of you will be paying for my therapy?" Sugar intervenes, staring at them as though they have both grown an extra head. They both ignore her, and Sugar shakes her head as she watches them stare each other down. "This is ridiculous," Sugar grumbles. "Should I go get mom?"

"NO!" both Santanas exclaims at the same time, and Sugar smirks. Problem solved.

"Yeah...wouldn't want to upset either of them, huh?" Sugar remarks, feeling extremely proud of herself. "I mean, they've been downstairs for the best part of two days, and it'd probably make them super sad to know you've been bickering whilst they've been working hard." Sugar stifles a grin as she watches the two Santanas ingest her statement. Kapow! Sucker punch to the weak spot.

"You're right," her older mama sighs, rubbing her forehead as she sneaks a glance towards the basement door. "I'm sorry you had to see us arguing, honey," she apologizes.

"Yeah, me too," younger Santana interjects. "It won't happen again. We'll...uh work something out about dinner, right?"

"Right," future Santana nods.

"Well," Sugar begins with a sly grin, "maybe we could just order from Breadstix," she suggests, knowing there would be no way either Santana would say no to that.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," young Santana agrees. She knows Sugar just played her, but she doesn't care...breadstix is her church!

"Why don't you guys go pick it up," future Santana suggests. "Maybe spend a little time together." She knows it's going to be hard for them to say goodbye to each other. Hell, even she will miss seeing the younger versions of herself and her wife, even after just a couple of days. Sugar has been here for months.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," young Santana nods, offering her future self a soft, grateful smile.

"Make sure you wear a coat," the older woman states to Sugar. "You, too," she adds teasingly to her younger self, their earlier drama already forgotten. Older Santana leans against the counter as she watches the two teenagers prepare to leave, smiling as she gaze focuses on her daughter. Finding her had healed her aching heart, she just wishes that all three of her children were with now. She sighs softly. Soon. They'll all be together soon.

"I'll see you soon, mama," Sugar says as she stops in front of the woman. "Bucket load of bread sticks?"

"Bucket load of bread sticks," Santana confirms with a nod, chuckling lightly. "Have fun with me," she grins, leaning forward to kiss Sugar's forehead.

"I will," Sugar smiles. She turns away from the older version of her mama and goes to walk out of the kitchen with the younger one, but is stopped when she hears quick footsteps coming long the hall. Young Brittany bursts into the kitchen, closely followed by her older self,

"it works!"

_**To be continued... please review. One chapter left.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**So I figured I'd finish this quickly since a lot of people have lost interest. Thanks to everyone who stuck around!**_

_**R&R please.**_

**Chapter 19**

Sugar pushes her food around her plate and sighs softly, her heart painfully clenching. This is it. The machine works. She's going home. The drive to Breadstix to pick up food had been silent and sad, but it had still been nice to spend a litle alone time with the younger version of Santana. Sugar knows that she is still going to have Santana and Brittany around, but it's going to be weird to leave the teenage versions of them. It's so hard to think about leaving this house, too. It's became a second home to her, and she knows that this house doesn't even exist in the future. It will be knocked down in a few years time when some tycoon buys the whole street out to make room for a new mall. She hasn't told teenage Brittany and Santana about that, though.

"Yeah, that dumb wall was responsible for many minor heart attacks," Sugar hears her mama says as she starts paying attention to their conversation again. "I'm actually surprised that Sugar remembers that. I wish I didn't, that was so scary," future Santana remarks.

"I was convinced that you would make Sugar wear a helmet every time she left the house after that," future Brittany teases. She turns to her younger self, "you're marrying the biggest worry wart to ever exist," she grins.

"Oh, I know," younger Brittany nods. "I'm surprised there's not more grey hair going on," she jokingly adds.

"Hair dye is a beautiful thing," Sugar murmurs, joining in with a small grin.

"Hey!" the older Santana exclaims, "my hair is seventy five percent natural," she defends herself, ignoring the fact that even her younger self is laughing at her. "Whatever," she grumbles, rolling her eyes. She doesn't care, she knows she's still a hot badass. No-one can take that away from her. "I thought this dinner was about spending some last minute time together and saying goodbye, but if you want to turn it into a bullying session I guess that's fine, too," Santana states with her head held high. "Although, I will say I am very disappointed in you, Brittany." Sugar grins,

"nicely played, mama," she says with a nod of approval.

"I'm keeping it real," Santana shrugs. Sugar goes back to playing with her food as the others fall into easy conversation, wishing she could convince her parents to stay in the past for a little longer. She knows that they won't do that, though. They need to return home before Dylan and Lily realize that they are gone. As desperate as she is to stay an extra day or two, Sugar knows it wouldn't be fair to her brother and sister.

"The dishes can wait," she hears young Santana murmur, and she glances across at the two teenage versions of her parents. Santana has her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and is shooting her a pleading look. Sugar knows what's going on. The young version of Brittany is upset and, just like she still does in the future, she's attempting to use cleaning and chores as a distraction from the thing that is currently upsetting her.

"Why don't Sugar and I help you load up the dishwasher," older Brittany suggests. "Then it'll just take a few minutes." She knows that her younger self needs to do something with her hands right now, but she doesn't want her to regret spending too much time away from Sugar.

"And...uh, maybe you and I could have a little chat in the living room," future Santana states to her younger self. The teenager looks confused, but she nods. She silently follows future Santana out of the kitchen, watching her carefully as she stands opposite her in the living room.

"Is everything okay?" she softly questions.

"Yeah, I just..." older Santana sighs and gazes at the teenager in front of her. "I know we're not supposed to tell you any big details about the future, but this is something I need to warn you about."

"Okay," young Santana nods timidly, urging her older self to continue.

"When we're thirty, we get a new neighbour," future Santana begins, her eyes darting around the room. "She takes a liking to me...us... and she doesn't like to take the word no."

"You better not be about to tell me that we fucking cheat on Brittany," the teenager warns in a dangerous tone.

"No! No, god no," the older woman shakes her head rapidly. "No, the neighbour develops this really crazy crush on us. Like, a really big crush," Santana explains. "On Sugar's seventh birthday, she'll kiss you and Quinn will see it. She gets the wrong and of the stick, and it's a whole big thing," she sighs. "I guess I just wanted to warn you. Her name is Karen, so just...don't be alone with her. I didn't kiss her back, I pushed her off, but there was a lot of unnecessary drama."

"Wow," young Santana breathes. "Yeah, it's a good thing you told me."

"It's something you would want to avoid," Santana states. "Brittany believed us, of course, but it still sucked."

"No, yeah, thanks for telling me."

"Santana! You better not be telling her anything about the future!" Both Santanas jump in surprise and stare wide eyed at future Brittany. She looks pissed off, her hands on her hips and her blue eyes stern. Young Santana smirks...that's so hot. She catches young Brittany's gaze when the younger woman joins them in the room, and the look on her face makes Santana's smirk slide right off her lips.

"I thought she should know about Karen," future Santana states confidently. Older Brittany falters,

"oh. Okay."

"Who's Karen?" young Brittany questions, wearing a confused frown.

"I'll tell you later," her girlfriend murmurs when she notices Sugar entering the living room. Brittany takes the hint to stop talking about it, but she is still frowning.

"Relax," older Brittany whispers as she wraps her arm around her younger self, "it's not what you think. Not at all." She feels the younger Brittany relax and she smiles softly at her wife. "We should start getting ready. We have to get back to Dylan and Lily."

"Yeah," Santana nods, regret on her features when she glances at her daughter. "We should go."

0-00-0

The five of them stare at the time machine in front of them. Each member of the family, present and future, wear matching forlorn expressions and have tears glistening in their eyes. This is it. The moment teenage Santana and Brittany have been dreading. They have to say goodbye to their daughter. It's not really a goodbye, though, it's a see you in five years. Even though they know they'll see her again soon, it still sucks. They've spent several months with Sugar, it feels cruel to have to send her back to the future.

"I feel so weird," Sugar mumbles to nobody in particular. "You're the same people, but it feels so horrible to leave."

"It's for the best, sweetheart," future Brittany murmurs as she places her arm around her daughter. "You need to come home with us, you need to let the past continue so that you can exist. Give us a chance to get married and have you. We won't remember this at all."

"Why?" Sugar questions sadly.

"Well," young Brittany steps forward. "We're going to destroy the machine on our end, too," she explains. "It's best for you guys to move on and live your life. Once we destroy it, we should forget, too. It's too risky for us to know our future, it messes with fate."

"So I won't remember anything about Karen?" younger Santana questions as Sugar frowns in confusion.

"You don't do anything wrong," older Brittany states. "And changing things is dangerous. We don't want to change the life we have." Santana frowns unhappily, but she reluctantly nods her agreement. It's true. Their life is perfect, they don't want to risk losing that. "We're already changing it by getting rid of the machine. It's too risky."

"You can't be sad about what you can't remember," future Santana states. Sugar nods. Maybe not remembering this really would be for the best. The five of them gaze around the room at each other, none of them have even a tiny clue about what to see each other. "I uh...I guess this is it," Santana murmurs, her younger self nodding,

"yeah, this is it." Sugar steps forward and engulfs young Santana in a huge hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whispers into her young mama's ear. "Both of you." Younger Brittany steps forward and wraps her arms around her girlfriend and future daughter.

"We're going to miss you, too. It's okay, though," Brittany murmurs to them. "We just need to get through the next couple of minutes, then we will forget. We won't remember this, but I'm so looking forward to raising you."

"Me too," Santana whispers. "I'm going to be on your back all the time," she says, her voice thick with emotion. "No boy or girl will ever be good enough for you." Sugar stifles a sob at Santana's words, and she holds on to them even tighter. "We love you, honey."

"I love you, too," Sugar whimpers. The women from the future stand off to the side, tears slipping down their cheeks as they watch their daughter say goodbye to, well, them. Yeah, forgetting this will be a sweet relief from the sadness. The future will continue whilst the past does, too. Their lives will go back to how they were, and they'll be happy. Their family will be together again, and the future will be an exciting adventure for their future selves. They get to experience so many happy moments without knowing about them beforehand. Just like everyone else does.

"Go on now," young Brittany murmurs as she takes a step backwards, gently pulling Santana with her. "It's time for everything to go back to normal. Go live your life, be good." Sugar nods, unable to speak as tears stream from her dark eyes. Her older set of parents step forward and each place a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go home, baby girl," Santana says gently. "It's time." The two teenagers watch as their older selves guide Sugar towards the time machine, stifling sobs as they hold each other and watch them step into it. "Thank you for taking care of her," Santana states. "Just...thank you."

"Of course," teenage Santana chokes out, "of course." She sobs into Brittany's shoulder as she hears the door of the machine close, Brittany's arms tightening around her as the machine begins to thrum and vibrate, the air in the basement crackling around them. "I can't believe she's gone."

"I know, baby, I know," Brittany rubs her girlfriend's back as she stares at the machine, her heart sinking when the noise and movement suddenly stops. Her eyes leak salty tears no matter how hard she tries to keep them at bay.

"I'm so glad I'll get to have a family with you," Santana whispers, "but right now, we need to forget about it. I don't want to risk not having Sugar in our future." Brittany nods her agreement. "She's perfect. Our little girl is going to be perfect." Again, Brittany nods, humming in agreement.

"Alright, San," she begins gently as she steps away from her and lifts a hammer from the floor, "it's time to forget."

_**-FIN-**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read this story, and an even bigger thanks to those who left feedback.**_


End file.
